The Only Blonde in the Family
by missscatterbrain325
Summary: An AU telling of SM. After Beryl's defeat, Usagi/Mamoru were reborn as Serena/Darien and have no memories of their past. Senshi&Shitennou with memory intact are dating and trying to get their leaders back together. They were joined by ebony haired 8 years old twin boys & 4 years old twin girls from the future: Darren, Darryl, Sara & Suri Shields, making Serena...TOBITF
1. Prologue & Character Index

**A/N:** This is my first ever fanfiction. I've written both the Prologue and the Epilogue and have most of the first two chapters and the last two chapters. I know it's weird, right? Constructive reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 1 titled **Mini Odangoes** will be up by end of the week! :)

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**The Only Blonde in the Family**

**Summary/Background:**

This is an Alternate Universe telling of Sailor Moon. After Beryl's defeat in Japan, Usagi, Mamoru, Motoki, all the Senshi & all the Shitennou were reborn in the United States, one by one. Some were born as siblings, others as cousins, friends, acquaintances or strangers. They each grew up with no memories of their past lives. However, when the paths of Usagi and Mamoru who were reborn as Serena and Darien, collided, the Senshi and Shitennou's memories were restored and they became the Scouts and Generals to protect the world once again. Whilst the Inner Scouts and Generals who are dating each other, try to get their leaders back together without revealing the past to them, they were joined by ebony haired 8 years old twin boys & 4 years old twin girls from the future: Darren, Darryl, Sara & Suri Shields, making Serena TOBITF.

The children, being Serena and Darien's future children, are therefore direct descendants of the Moon and Earth Royalty and each are either a silver crystal or a gold crystal carrier. The nature of their crystals/powers will be explored as the story progresses. Why Motoki was reborn with S&D and the rest will also be addressed.

**Warning:** TOBITF is meant to be light hearted and not to be overanalysed. Relevant information/history/background pertaining to the characters or crystals will unfold along with the story. Just enjoy the ride! ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

**_Crystal Tokyo (Distant Future)_**

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were thwarting the attacks from Rubeus and Saphire whilst Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus and the Shittennou were fighting a dozen Demoniaques and droids. Neo Queen Serenity stopped in the mist of her attacks when she saw two very familiar looking Demoniaques. Turning to her husband, she saw that he too had seen these Demoniaques. They nodded at each other and each signalled the respective leaders of their personal Guards before heading back into the palace. General Kunzite and Sailor Venus nodded in understanding and immediately took over the fights their leaders had promptly left.

**_Inside the Palace_**

"Oh Darien! Must we?" Serena sighed, clearly agitated.

As anxious as his wife but hiding it better, Darien replied. "You know we must. We can't risk altering the course of time."

"But the girls are so small. If we have to send our girls, couldn't we..."

"No. We can't my love. You know we can't. But if memories of the past are to be relied upon, they'd be safe, they'd have fun running us around in circles and they'll come back safe. We sent them back to us, safe and sound, remember?" Darien tried to assure his queen.

A half smile formed on Serena's lips at the memories her husband was referring to. All too soon the two monarchs came to a stop in front the palace common room which also serves as the panic room for the royal family members (including children of the Senshi and Shitennou). Taking the shield down, Serena and Darien entered a room filled with children, sitting together. They were immediately surrounded.

A variety of "Why can't we help?" can be heard from the older children whilst various "Is it over yet?" came from the younger children.

Serena and Darien tried to calm the children but time was of an essence here.

Serena put her hands on two identical 4 years old raven haired girls and motioned for two identical 8 years old ebony haired boys to join her.

"The fight is not over yet children. We need you to stay here for a while longer. Michael, Jaden, you boys are in charge. Once we leave, put the shield back up and make sure everybody stays put. Don't come out until one of us come and get you," Darien commanded.

"You guys are coming with us," said Serena to the two sets of twins with her.

Immediately after hugging a few of the children and assuring them that everything will be fine, Darien, Serena and the twins headed out to be met outside the room by Sailor Pluto who was holding small backpacks in one hand and her Garnet orb on the other.

"Mummy, where are we going?" asked one of the girls.

"We're going to the time corridor little ones," she answered quietly.

The children even at their young age must've understood the direness of the situation for no other words were uttered until their destination was reached.

In front of the archway leading to the time corridor, Serena crouched down and put one hand on each girl's shoulder whilst Darien did the same with the boys.

"Now, listen to me carefully children. Sailor Pluto is going to give you Luna P which will take you back to the past, back to the time when Mummy and Daddy don't remember who we are..." Serena began gently. Taking two small backpacks from Sailor Pluto she started putting each on each girl's back.

"You must find the Senshi and the Shitennou and tell them that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask must be reawakened but they must regain their past memories on their own. Tell them that you need to be trained to wield the silver and the gold crystal properly and that Demoniaques can only be destroyed by the power of the silver crystal and the golden crystal _together_," Darien continued, doing the same with the boys.

"Sara, Suri, you must hold on to Luna P and **_never_** let go. Promise me, you'll never let go of Luna P and of each other inside the time corridor and never let it out of your sight in the past!" Serena stressed urgently.

"It's important not to let too much information about the future out, if any at all. Luna P will guide you in what you're allowed to tell and what you must keep secret," Sailor Pluto instructed.

"Take care of yourself and take care of each other," were Serena's last request of her children before hugging them tightly.

Darien too hugged his children, whispering softly as to not to be heard by his wife and Sailor Pluto "In the past that you're going back to, Mummy and Daddy aren't exactly friends. Every time I make her cry, Sara, Suri, make sure you pinch me hard. Darryl, Darren, stand up for her, **_don't_** let me hurt her. You even have my permission to punch me..." he sigh wistfully before continuing "take care of each other now.."

"Come now, little princes and princesses," said Sailor Pluto.

Darien and Serena stood with their arms around each other, watching as their little ones followed Sailor Pluto into the time corridor...

**Character Index**

**Darien Shields:** 22 years old. Reincarnated Prince Endymion of Earth/Reincarnated Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Future King Endymion. Along with Tuxedo Mask's ability as in the manga and anime, he is capable of physical healing, communicating with and controlling the flora, fauna, weather and the earth. Once his memory is regained, Darien can communicate telepathically with his Generals and Serena.

**Serena Taylor:** 17 years old. Reincarnated Princess Serenity/Reincarnated Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon/Future Neo Queen Serenity. Along with Sailor Moon's ability as in the manga and anime, she is capable of telekinesis. Once her memory is regained, Serena can communicate telepathically with Darien.

**Mina Andrews:** 17 years old. Reincarnated Princess of Venus/Reincarnated Minako Aino. Sailor Venus. Leader of Princess Serenity's Inner Senshi/Inner Scout/Guardian. Serena's and Jason's cousin. World renowned teen idol. Ability as in the manga and anime.

**Raye Hines:** 17 years old. Reincarnated Princess of Mars/Reincarnated Rei Hino. Sailor Mars. Psychic. Ability as in the manga and anime.

**Lita King:** 17 years old. Reincarnated Princess of Jupiter/Reincarnated Makoto Jupiter. Super strong. Ability as in the manga and anime.

**Amy Mitchell: **17 years old. Reincarnated Princess of Mercury/Reincarnated Ami Mizuno. Sailor Mercury. Michelle's sister. Trista's cousin. Genius. Ability as in the manga and anime.

**Michelle Mitchell:** 24 years old. Reincarnated Princess of Neptune/Reincarnated Michiru Kaioh. Sailor Neptune. World renowned musician. Amy's sister. Trista's cousin. Ability as in the manga and anime.

**Amara Travis: **24 years old. Reincarnated Princess of Uranus/Reincarnated Haruka Tenoh. Sailor Uranus. World renowned car racer. Serena's and Jason's older cousin. Ability as in the manga and anime.

**Trista Thorn: **25 years old. Reincarnated Princess of Pluto/Reincarnated Setsuna Meioh. Sailor Pluto. Hotaru's adoptive mother. Amy's and Michelle's cousin. Ability as in the manga and anime.

**Hotaru Thorn:** 10 years old. Reincarnated Princess of Saturn/Reincarnated Hotaru Tomoe. Sailor Saturn. Trista's adopted daughter. Ability as in the manga and anime.

**Andrew Forbes: **22 years old. Reincarnated Motoki Furuhata. Darien's best friend. Works part time in the arcade owned by his family. Shares some classes with Darien, Jason and Zachary. Knows about the alternate egos of the Senshi and Shitennou.

**Kevin Archer:** 24 years old. Reincarnated General Kunzite of Earth. Leader of Prince Endymion's Shitennou/General/ Personal Guards. Ability to control light and to a certain extent read and control emotions, minds and actions of others. Can communicate telepathically with Darien and the other Generals.

**Jason Taylor: **22 years old. Reincarnated General Jadeite of Earth. Reborn as Serena's older brother. Ability to control fire. Psychic. Can communicate telepathically with Darien and the other Generals.

**Nathan Starr: **24 years old. Reincarnated General Nephrite of Earth. Ability to control the weather and read the stars. Can communicate telepathically with Darien and the other Generals.

**Zachary Archer: **22 years old. Reincarnated General Zoicite of Earth. Ability to control water. Genius. Can communicate telepathically with Darien and the other Generals.

**Darryl & Darren Shields:** Identical twins. 8 years old. From the future. Dark complexion, ebony hair; basically miniature Darien with Serena's cerulean sky blue eyes. Darryl bears the silver crystal. Darren bears the golden crystal. Can communicate telepathically with each other.

**Sara & Suri Shields: **Identical twins. 4 years old. From the future. Fair complexion, cerulean sky blue eyes; basically miniature Serena with Darien's ebony hair. Sara bears the silver crystal. Suri bears the golden crystal. Can communicate telepathically with each other.

**Cardians:** Creatures summoned by Alan and Anne each having different abilities but function mainly to absorb energy. Have little intellectual of their own.

**Demoniaques: **Minions of Wiseman from the future. Assassins with shape shifting/chameleon ability and the ability to absorb the powers of others. Demoniques are clever creatures. Other abilities: Teleportation and sensing the presence of the silver and golden crystals.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **26 January 2013**

Edited: **26 May 2013**: **Introducing the Characters** (the Character Index) and the **Prologue** have been combined into just one chapter in regulation with the ff protocol that prohibits a non-story chapter.

Updated: **16 July 2013** (Summary changed and slight background added)


	2. Mini Odangoes

**A/N: **I'm glad to see some interest in this thanks to those who "favourite" and "follow". You made my day! Thanks **LoveInTheBattleField**,** Moonprincess998** and** CherrySerenity-sama **for my first ever reviews! Thanks ever so much for taking the time.

So, here is Chapter 1 titled **Mini Odangoes**. Like I said before, first attempt at writing a fanfic, hope it's not too bad. Chapter 2 titled **Scouts & 2 Little Boys** should be up some time next week! Constructive reviews are appreciated.

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mini Odangoes**

**_The Arcade (Present Day)_**

"Hey Dare, Drew!" Blond, blue eyed Jason Taylor dropped onto the stool next to Darien.

"Hey Jace!"

"What's up? You want the usual?"

Jason nodded in answer to Andrew's question before turning to Darien. He eyed the man to whom he had pledged his loyalty to. The same man who happens to be the soul mate of his little sister. _Isn't life ironic that the Princess is reincarnated as **his** baby sister?_ Of course, neither the prince nor the princess remembers this. They don't remember anything about their past life. Jason sighed. He felt selfish for wanting them to remember. But seeing them apart makes his heart heavy with dread, and it grew heavier at the thought of his little sister. He couldn't help feel protective of her. The memories of this life time made her more a sister to him than a princess.

"Everything okay, Jace?" Darien asked, concerned. Jason, like his meatball headed sister is usually so full of life.

_Time to put the plan into action_, the thought cheered Jason up and brought a smile to his face.

_Uh oh,_ Darien thought. "I know that look on your face. Not a good look to have on your face. Whatever you are about to ask me, my answer is _NO_," he said vehemently.

"Oh, come on! You haven't even heard what I want to ask of you yet, and already you're saying _NO_?" Jason asked exasperatedly, a familiar whining note in his voice.

Darien smiled inwardly. _He sounds like Meatball Head..._Outwardly though; he remained firm "I **_know_** you. This can't be good. My answer is **_NO_**."

"Fine! Then I'll just ask Andrew instead!"

"Ask me what?" Andrew asked playing along, putting the cup of steaming Cappuccino in front of Jason. He, of course, is aware of the 'plan'.

Unaware of Andrew's knowledge of the 'plan', Jason grimaced. _Hopefully, this doesn't backfire, _he thought. _Ah well, I'll just have to take the risk. Hopefully Darien will never give Drew the chance to say yes. Raye and the others will have my ass if I blow this._ He took a deep breath and… "Us guys are taking the girls to their prom," he said, referring to himself, Kevin, Zachary, Nathan, Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita.

Taking a sip of his Cappuccino, _here goes nothing, _"I need one of you to take Serena."

Darien's heart beats faster. He refused to acknowledge this. "What? The Odango couldn't get a date?" he asked sarcastically. The nickname 'Odango' had come naturally out of his mouth in one of his almost daily fights with the blonde beauty and he somehow knew instinctively that the word is the Japanese translation to the other nicknames he gave her, 'Dumpling' and 'Meatball Head'. It was so instinctive that he didn't even think to question it. The same seemed to be the case with Serena.

"Are you **_blind_** man?! Have you even **_looked_** at my sister?! **_Of course_** she could get a date! She could get a dozen dates, easy! That's not the point!" Jason said frustrated, looking at Darien incredulously.

"Err…so what would be the point then?" asked Andrew, playing dumb.

"The point _would be_ I'd rather my **_little_** sister goes to her prom with someone I can trust will **_not_** try to pop her cherry, as so many guys aim to do on prom nights!" Jason said blatantly and heatedly, knowing this would get under Darien's skin.

Darien almost chocked on his coffee. The thought of someone 'trying to pop his Odango's cherry' **_REALLY_ **doesn't sit well with him. _She is not **my** Odango and **this** is none of my business! _He tried telling himself, to no avail.

Andrew tried to hide his grin. Sharing a conspiratorial wink with Jason, he fixed a disappointed mask on his face saying "I can't. You know they'll be coming in here before going there. Everyone would be coming here _before_ and _after_ the prom. The arcade would be full! " he sighed dramatically. _Damn! I'm good! Try getting out of that Darien!_

Jason turned a pouting face towards Darien, "Dare…"

_And now, to put the nail in the coffin…_"I'm with Jason on this. I mean, have you not _looked_ at Serena, Dare? What guy wouldn't want to….try something with her? How can you even **_think_** to let her go to prom with someone we don't trust?!" Andrew cut in.

Darien shifted uncomfortably in his sit. "Come on you guys, the prom is in what? 3 week's time? Who knows what's going to happen in between? The world could end by then!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well, you'll need that long, **_at least_**, to convince her to go with you." Jason wouldn't give up.

Darien nearly fell off his sit. "What do you mean, **_convince_** her?!"

"Well, you can't expect her to go to prom with you without you asking her…" Andrew said, stating the obvious.

"You're the ones that want her to go with me, _you_ tell her!" so flustered now, Darien didn't even realise that he's actually agreeing to going to the prom with Serena.

Andrew and Jason shared a triumphant look discreetly.

"This is prom Dare. It's a big deal. You can't expect me to **_tell_** her that she **_has_** to go with you, do you?" Jason asked reasonably.

"There's nothing else to it, you'll just have to woo her into going with you," Andrew said righteously.

Just then, the bell to the arcade jingled and the door opened to let a beautiful girl with long honey blonde hair and a tall man with silver blond hair in.

_Great! Reinforcement!_ "Mina and Kevin will agree with us you know," Jason pressed the advantage.

Looking towards the couple, Darien hastily got up. "I need to go you guys. Just remembered…something…at home," he said quickly saying his good bye to his friends, greeting Mina and Kevin hurriedly before going out the door.

Walking on the outskirts of the park, Darien started making his way towards his apartment. _That was close. _He wasn't sure he was up to dealing with the couple. Kevin, as stoic as he may seem, has the uncanny ability to read him like a book. _Sometimes it's as if he can read my mind and see right through me! And **don't** even get me started on Mina! _Where Kevin would usually keep his thoughts to himself, Mina who is every bit as perceptive as her other half when it comes to feelings and emotions, never have a problem with barging in.

Sighing and rubbing his temple in an effort to stop an incoming migraine, all of a sudden...Darien was knocked of his feet and landed on his back with what felt like a couple of sack of potatoes on his chest and stomach. _A couple of sack of potatoes with a couple of pairs of pattering feet! _

He groaned. _This day just gets worse and worse! I just can't catch a break..._

"Daddy! Daddy!" his thoughts were interrupted and Darien looked up to the source of the commotion.

His eyes widened. He slowly sat up. _I must be dreaming...can't be..._ he rubbed his eyes...standing in front him was two little girls around 3 to 5 years old. One of the girls had a balloon tied to her hand the shape of a black cat's head with a crescent moon on its forehead. But that is not what had him stumped. These girls, these identical twin girls, _both had **ODANGOES**_!

_Get a grip Darien! _"Girls..." he said gently trying to calm not just the girls, but himself as well. If it weren't for their raven hair, he could've sworn that he's looking at miniature Serena _times two!_ _Well, the pigtails are shorter and the hair is black, but otherwise, they could pass for Serena's carbon copy, albeit younger!_

"Are you lost? Were you with your Daddy? Don't worry, I'll help you find him, okay?"

One of the girls started giggling whilst the other answered Darien with a mischievous smile.

"Silly Daddy! We found you!"

"Girls...I'm not your Daddy."

"Of course you are!" Now both girls stared at him with wide confident eyes, daring him to contradict them.

Deciding to placate the girls, Darien let the statement drop without refuting it again. He scratched his head, wondering what to do. Finally, thinking to retrace their steps to help find the girls' father, he asked, "What's your name? Did you just come from the park?"

One of the girls rolled her eyes. Then, as if deciding to 'play along' with her daddy, she answered regally, "I'm Suri Shields, of course."

Her sister followed suit. "...and I'm Sara Shields"

Both girls executed perfect curtsies, befitting the princesses that they are.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **29 January 2013**

Edited: **29 January 2013 (Same day, a couple hour later). **Silly me! Forgot Luna P!


	3. Scouts & 2 Little Boys

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, faster than I promised! I hope it's not too obvious that English isn't my first language. And I hope the battle scenes are okay...and doesn't sound awkward...I really appreciate everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter. Thanks also to everyone who "favourite" and "follow" this story.

**TropicalRemix**: Darien's agitated but is too _manly to faint!_ (wink!) **LoveInTheBattleField:** Thank you! What a relief to hear someone say that! S**erenity86**: Thank you! I'm glad. Here's the next chapter! :) **Moonprincess998**: You think it's creepy, huh? Here's the Scouts' reaction to 2 little Dariens, enjoy! (evil laugh) **Blade**: Thanks so much! I hope you like their brothers as well! :) **bunny88rosemagic:** Aww, thanks ever so much! Here you go, hope you like... **Lord Halcyon & nickybluejess**: Lol. Nope! Unfortunately, you won't get to see Serena until Chapter 5… **Freakblueangel**: Okie dokie! Enjoy! **CherrySerenity-sama **&** smfan4ever72:** Thanks! :)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scouts & 2 Little Boys**

**_The Park (An hour or so after the events of Chapter 1)_**

Two little 8 year olds crouched behind the bushes, watching the ongoing battle between 3 Scouts and 3 huge Demoniaques from afar.

"What are we going to do Darryl? We've lost Suri and Sara! How're we going to find them?" one of the boys whispered to his mirror image.

Darryl grimaced at the thought of his missing little sisters. "The Aunties will help us find Sara and Suri."

"Do you think they are together? What if they got separated?"

"I don't think so. Remember Mom made them promise **_never_** to let go of each other or Luna P? She must've known..." Darryl trailed off as realisation dawned.

Calming down once he remembered that Luna P is indeedwith their sisters, Darren became his logical self again. "The Aunties would lead us to Mom and Dad too. But we can't reveal to any of them who we are. Until we find Luna P, we won't know how much we can reveal to them."

"We can follow the Aunties once they've transformed back. Surely, they'll lead us to Mom," the boys were not only gifted with their father's looks but clearly inherited his demeanour and intellect as well.

Before Darren could agree with his brother...

"Mars Burning Mandala!"

**_The Arcade (An hour earlier)_**

"What's up with him?" Mina asked referring to the raven haired man leaving in a hurry.

"Oh...nothing...much," Jason replied, sky blue eyes twinkling.

"We just got him to agree to take Serena to prom is all..." Andrew's hazel green ones filled with glee.

Mina's sapphire eyes went wide. "Seriously?!" she asked disbelievingly.

"I thought we might have to twist his arm or sick Lita on him..." she continued.

"So, he's going to **_ask_** her to the prom?" Kevin asked doubtfully.

"Well, he got rattled when we said he has to do the asking," Andrew replied hesitantly before continuing, "But he definitely agreed to take her, didn't he Jace?"

Jason nodded fervently. "Now, we just have to figure out a way for them to get along long enough for him to ask her...and for her to be charmed into saying yes..." The triumphant look on both Jason's and Andrew's face slowly faded away.

"It's a loss cause..." Andrew murmured under his breath, thumping his head on the counter.

Ever the optimist, Mina chimed in, "Well, there's always next weekend..." She turned to Kevin, asking, "You've spoken to Darien about it right?"

"Ermm... What are we talking about here?" Andrew wanted to know.

A look of dawning comprehension came over Jason's face, "They are moving next weekend," he answered.

"Who?" asked Andrew, still in the dark.

"Rena and I," But before Mina could elaborate further, her communicator went off.

"Venus here," she said quietly into her communicator, disguised discreetly as a hand phone.

"We need you at the park," Amy's voice was urgent.

"Be right there," she responded.

"We'll come with you." Jason said, getting up.

"No, we talked about this. We either fight in pairs or groups of fours or they'll be too much attention and no back up. The other girls are already there," Mina said in a low voice, looking pleadingly towards Kevin. Not just because he's her boyfriend, but also because he's the leader of the Generals and what he says goes in the case of Jason.

Reluctantly, Kevin nodded in understanding. "She's right," he said to Jason.

Turning back to Mina, he murmured, "When you look at me like that, all I want to do is kiss you."

Touching a hand to her cheek, he bent his head so that his cheek brushed hers, mouth close to her ear. "Be careful and come back safe to me."

**_The Park (Where we left off previously)_**

Both boys jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the powerful attack by Sailor Mars which went directly towards the Demoniaque that was right behind them, unnoticed by the boys due to their intense discussion.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus entered the fight, blasting at the second and third Demoniaque with her '_Crescent Beam_' attack.

Raye's heart almost stopped when she saw the two little boys jumping out from behind a bush. She ran towards them but Amy in Sailor Mercury form got to them first.

"Are you boys alright?" she asked anxiously.

"Are they okay?" Sailor Venus joined them.

"Did I hurt them?" asked Sailor Mars.

Before either boy could answer, a burning flame headed their way.

"Look out!" Darryl shouted.

Sailor Venus grabbed Darren whilst Sailor Mars took hold of Darryl. Sailor Jupiter prepared for a '_Supreme Thunder'_ attack but was stopped by Darren, "Don't! It's a Demoniaque! You'll give it your ability instead! It can only be destroyed completely by the power of the silver crystal and the golden crystal together..."

Shocked, Sailor Venus stopped running. "What? What did you say?"

"No time for that. We need to find cover Venus!" Sailor Mercury said running while simultaneously analysing the Demoniaque through her visor. "The boy is right. The thing absorbed your ability and Mars..." she was cut off when a beam not unlike the Venus Crescent Beam headed straight for Darren.

"No! Darren!"

Silver lights came from Darryl, so bright, it extended and encompassed the Demoniaque that attacked his brother.

Golden lights as bright as the silver one came out of Darren, this one encompassed all the Scouts, acting as some sort of shield before moving out further to encompass his brother's silver light, turning the Demoniaque to dust.

A swirl of smoke, a flash of light, and the remaining two Demoniaques shimmered and disappeared.

The golden and silver lights from both boys disappeared leaving them lying unconscious on the grass. The Scouts were left stumped.

"What just happened?" Sailor Venus asked in wonder.

"Did I just see what we just saw?" Sailor Jupiter wondered disbelievingly.

"No way..." Sailor Mars was at a loss for word.

Sailor Mercury whipped her minicomputer out and started scanning the two identical boys that were starting to regain consciousness.

Sailor Jupiter crouched next to the boys, checking for injuries.

"Sheesh Aunt Lita, we're okay!" Darren said without thinking.

Stunned silence before...

"What?"

"How did you know who I am?"

"What the heck?"

"What's going on here?"

Another stunned silence.

"Nice going Darren!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Now what do we do?"

The Scouts' heads moved from one boy to the other as they continued with their discussion, seemingly to have forgotten their very surprised audience. In the back of each girl's mind lurked a vague pang of familiarity over the ebony haired little boys' appearances. _I know we've never met, and yet they look so familiar _ran through their minds.

Sailor Mercury stared at her minicomputer, trying to analyse the readout from her scan of the two boys. Sailor Venus cleared her throat, gaining the boys' attention.

"Boys, who are you and how did you know...I mean why did you call Sailor Jupiter Aunt Lita just now?" she asked.

"How do you even know what those things are and what they are capable of?" Sailor Mars, regaining her speech, asked at the same time.

"How on earth did you do what you just did?" Sailor Jupiter questioned simultaneously.

Both boys shifted from feet to feet. Not really knowing how to answer the questions...Or rather, **_if_** they **_should_** answer the questions.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **31 January 2013**

**A/N:** In the mean time, what's happening with Darien and the girls? Check out my Chapter 3 not so originally titled: **Father & Daughters** which (even unfinished) is already my longest chapter to date. It should be out sometime next week! As usual, constructive reviews are appreciated.


	4. Father & Daughters

**A/N:** Please read A/N below but before that, without further ado, my longest chapter so far. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you are not disappointed.** Moonprincess998 **& **LoveInTheBattleField: **You'll find out in Chapter 4! But in the mean time, enjoy Chapter 3! (wink). **nickybluejess**: It's here! Enjoy! :) **Moonprincess998**, **nickybluejess **& **LoveInTheBattleField: **I really appreciate your consistent reviews. They motivated me to keep writing! Thank you ever so much for taking the time. :)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Father & Daughters**

**_On the way to the Police Station (15 minutes or so after the events of Chapter 1)_**

"Dare-Bear!" a shrill voice preceded a pretty brown haired girl's successful attempt at clinging to Darien's arm.

Suri narrowed her eyes, confused. Who is this girl latching onto her daddy's arm the way only her mummy does? Somehow she felt like crying. _I feel like crying too._ Her sister's thoughts touched her mind.

Outwardly, Sara demanded, "Daddy! Who's this?" feeling every bit as uneasy as her sister.

Anne Granger looked from the two raven haired little girls to _her_ raven haired Darien, trying to make sense of what she heard. _Did the mini meatball heads just called Dare-Bear, **Daddy**? **My** Dare-Bear? What's going on?_

"Dare-Bearrrrr," she whined "Who are these girls? And why are they calling you '_Daddy_'? And since when did _meatballs_ became a fashion statement?!"

Darien sighed. _Just great!_ He carefully yet firmly removed her hand from his arm. "Not now Anne," he said tightly.

"I've got somewhere to be urgently. We'll talk later," he added resolutely, turning to the girls.

Taking her chance, Anne hugged Darien, "Promise Darien? I'm going to hold you to it!"

Distractedly, Darien nodded and absentmindedly returned the hug before taking a little girl's hand in each of his hand and walking away.

"I hate meatball heads! And meatballs and dumplings..." Anne's disappointed whimpering which carried over to the retreating threesome was followed by two simultaneous painful pinches on both Darien's arms.

"Oww! What was that for?"

Sara answered demurely, "You said to pinch you every time you hurt Mummy."

Darien's stomach tightened. He shuddered at the thought of sharing a child with Anne, much less _children_, as in _plural._

Too flustered to analyse his wayward thoughts, the words came out of his mouth before he could stop himself, "Are you saying that she's your Mumm..."

"Of course not! Silly Daddy! Mummy doesn't have evil eyes!" Suri replied, offended by her father's question. "Mummy's the kindest person in the world," she continued as confident as only a daughter could be of the certain fact that her mummy **_is_**the kindest person in the world. She smiled softly at a memory that materialized in her head with the thought of her mother, appeased by it.

Hearing her sister's thoughts, Sara smiled too, voicing it out, "You always say that when Mummy smiles, it brightens up the room better than the sun does."

"I said that?" Darien raised an eyebrow and smiled at the thought.

"Yup!" twin confident nods followed that testament.

For a moment, Darien imagined himself in the shoe of the little girls' father, being every bit as in love with his wife. Just for a few seconds, a picture of a blonde blue eyed beauty, very much like the blue eyed twin angels with him, formed in his mind. Involuntarily, his smile grew wider.

**_Police Station_**

Darien stopped in front of a police officer sitting at the counter.

"Excuse me sir. I was wondering if there was any missing person's report for two 4 years old twin girls. Sara and Suri...err...Shields?"

"Just a moment sir," the officer answered, tapping away at the keyboard in front of him before looking at the monitor.

Sara and Suri looked at each other. Their cat balloon floated down and discreetly turned to a soft toy in the shape of a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. They each put a hand on the toy. _Luna P, please help us, _they thought urgently.

If anyone had been watching carefully, they'd see a pale violet light moved from the toy to both the computer and the officer's hand.

"No. But we have Sara and Suri Shields listed for special security. You know, being the daughters to Mr Shields of the multimillion dollar Shields Corporation."

At this, Darien's blood ran cold and whatever colours left on his face, drained.

The officer stared at Darien for a moment. "May I know who you are, young man? Would you like to file a report? Has something happened to the little girls?" he asked, not seeing the girls from his sit behind the counter.

Darien remained frozen on the spot.

Every bit Darien's daughter, the girls took their cue, "Daddy! I'm hungry!" Sara piped in.

"Me too. Can we go home please, Daddy?" Suri joined in, an innocent expression on her face.

The officer stood up, wary now. In his altered memory by Luna P, he was involved in an ugly domestic case where the father kidnapped his own children from his wife just the day before. Phobia with the thought, he quickly pulled a picture of the Shields on his screen to confirm the identity of the man in front of him. When it came up in the affirmative, he prodded "Mr Darien Shields? Is everything okay? Is your wife with you, sir?"

That was all it took to get Darien moving.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Apartment _**

"I think the only thing that kept the police from coming after me was _them_," Darien nodded his head across the room towards the two visible little girls currently sitting at the kitchen counter, "waving sweetly saying how they don't want to keep their **_Mummy_** waiting and how hungry they are and how **_Mummy_**makes the best chicken curry."

A stunned silence filled the sitting room. Kevin, Jason, Nathan and Zachary were looking from Darien who was currently pacing distraughtly in front of them, eyes wild, hair mussed, to the two little girls munching their way through whole pizzas on their own with gusto so eerily familiar of someone else they all knew. Their initial shock when each girl had addressed them each as 'Uncle' followed by their respective names had yet to wear off. Andrew's shift at the arcade won't end for another hour or so. But he'd definitely be in for the surprise of a life time when he gets back!

Darien, completely out of character, which was understandable given the circumstances, continued his rant, "How is it even possible? They are listed in the **_Police_** records as **_MY_** children! And there's a **_Mummy_**! A **_Mummy_**! I haven't had a girlfriend in _years_!"

_Three and a half years _ran through each of the reincarnated Shitennou's mind. That was how long ago since Darien met Serena, a meeting which coincidentally coincided with the first appearances of the monsters known as Cardians. It had been a tossup to everyone involved as to which of the two significant events had triggered the memories of each Shitennou and Senshi, but perversely kept their Prince and Princess oblivious to theirs. Amy and Zachary theorised that it was probably no coincidence that Darien and Serena met when there were new monsters to be fought and that the rest of them were fated to regain their memories and become Scouts and Generals. It was their destinies as protectors of the royals and their monarchs' destiny to become earth's salvation. They were all already in each other's lives one way or another with Mina, Lita, Raye, Amy and Serena being best friends since childhood and classmates as were Zachary, Jason and Darien. Zachary and Kevin were born siblings as were Amy and Michelle and Jason and Serena. Mina and Amara are cousins and also cousins to Serena and Jason and Trista is cousin to Amy and Michelle. Hotaru in this lifetime happened to be Trista's adopted daughter. Once their memories returned, the prior inhibitions and restraints due to age differences between the inner Scouts and the Generals were overcame and each began dating their soul mates again. Everyone had also quickly gotten used to their roles as Scouts and Generals and though they were baffled by the circumstances, they deduced that both Serena and Darien will regain _their_ memories when the time is right. That however, didn't stop them from trying to bring the two back together.

"He said **_wife_**. I have a **_wife_** on record! One I know **_nothing_** about!" Darien's tirade continued.

With what they had been through and seen in their more than one life time, their instincts as Generals would not allow them to neither completely accept nor completely deny the truth in the little girls' claim, but there was no doubt whatsoever in their minds as to _who_ the **_Mummy_** of the two little girls claiming Darien as their daddy is, should their claim turned out to be true.

Nathan: _They really look like her. I'm not dreaming right?_

Kevin: _If you are, so am I._

Jason: _This is unbelievable. They even eat as much as she does!_

Zachary: _Where did they come from? Are they good or evil?_

Nathan: _What do you mean Zach? You think they really might be evil?_

Kevin: _I don't sense any evil from them. They are pure hearted. _

Zachary: _They are children, they could be manipulated. They may not even know if they are being used by evil forces. Their thoughts and hearts would remain pure. You wouldn't be able to sense evil from them then Kevin. Because then, they wouldn't be knowingly nor willingly evil._

Nathan: _We have to find out._

"Meatballs," Jason murmured still trying to process everything

That stopped Darien in his tracks. His eyes narrowed. His clever mind thinking of ways to explain the situation. Slowly, he jumped to a conclusion. The **_wrong_** conclusion.

Seeing the speculative look on Darien's face, Zachary already knew what conclusions his prince would come up with. His thoughts moved a mile a minute. _Okay guys, just follow my lead. _

He suddenly laughed whole heartedly, shoulders shaking with mirth. The prankster in Jason catches on, and he laughed as well, hands clutched to his stomach. Reading the thoughts of their friends, Nathan threw his head back in a loud guffaw while Kevin chuckled softly.

Darien lunged forward and grabbed the lapels of Zachary's shirt.

"This was a joke? A **_joke_**?!" he asked incredulously.

"You should've seen the look on your face Darien," Nathan said, avoiding the question.

"But how? The police records. The girls?" Darien shook his head sceptically. Apart of him wanted to believe that this was a practical joke by his very resourceful friends. _They are resourceful and clever enough to pull it off._ He thought. But another part of him couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something very big.

"It's a simple matter of hacking into the system..." Zachary said casually upon seeing Darien's arising doubt.

"With Nathan handling the securities of Shields Corporation and myself in charge of finances and legal, it wasn't all that hard," Kevin continued.

Before Darien could react however, a small hand tugged his shirt.

"Daddy, are you fighting with Uncle Zach? You told us it's not nice to fight," Suri Shields asked wide eyed.

Letting go of Zachary, Darien sighed and reeled his anger in, trying to compose himself for the children's benefit.

"We aren't fighting. Are you girls done? Are you still hungry? Ready for bed?" he asked placatingly.

Twin nods. Sara yawned. "Can you tuck us in, Daddy?" she asked.

"You too, Uncle Jason?" Suri requested pleadingly, puppy dog eyes looking at Jason.

"Err...sure kiddo," Jason hesitantly assented.

Much to everyone's surprise, the girls went around to hug the rest of them, kissing each one on both their cheeks murmuring, "Good night Uncle Kevin, sweet dreams Uncle Nathan, don't let the bed bugs bite Uncle Zachary!"

Sara grabbed Darien's hand and Suri held her arms out for Jason to pick her up.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Spare Bedroom_**

Darien showed the girls into the connecting bathroom so that they could brush their teeth and change into night clothes. Going in there, the girls shut the door for some privacy.

"Luna P. What should we do?" Sara asked Luna P which had reverted to its floating ball form in a quiet voice while taking her toothbrush and night clothes out of her backpack which consisted of just that and another set of day time clothing. Suri followed suit.

A low voice came out from the floating device.

"Everything is as it should be girls. Just remember not to reveal anything from the future. Things should unfold the way it should on its own. Do not tell them anything yet until you've meet up with your brothers and the Senshi."

Reminded of their missing brothers, Suri's lips trembled slightly. "Are they okay? Will we see them soon?"

"They're fine. They are with the Senshi. You'll see them in a few days," Luna P answered reassuringly.

Both girls sighed with relief. Finding their father had distracted them from their worry over being separated from their brothers before and now Luna P had assured them that both Darryl and Darren are fine. Their heart lightened.

"Now, a reminder, girls; I will only intervene when it is absolutely necessary to do so. But I will always be listening in on you and looking out for you. Just do what your heart tells you." With that Luna P turned back into a soft toy.

In the connecting bedroom, Darien sat at the edge of the bed and ignored Jason in an effort to control his temper. An awkward silence filled the room while they waited for the girls to come out. Jason breathed in relief when the bathroom door opened and the girls finally joined them.

Both guys went through the motion of tucking the girls in.

"Can you tell us a bedtime story, Daddy?" Suri requested sweetly.

Darien couldn't help but smile. "Sure, would you like me to tell you the story of Cinderella?" he asked.

Sara scrunched her nose, "No. Silly Daddy! You _always_ tell us the story of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask," she said as though stating the obvious.

Unnoticed by anyone else, Jason's posture stiffened slightly at the mention of his Prince's and Princess's alter egos which have yet to make an appearance in _this_ life time.

Darien's forehead creased in confusion, "Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" he asked. He had never heard of these people or characters before.

"Really Darien, don't you read any manga?" Jason tried to cover.

"I'll take over story-telling for tonight, okay girls?" he asked.

The girls nodded their agreement. Jason took a deep breath and began "Once, there was a beautiful Sailor soldier called Sailor Moon..."

**_Darien's and Andrew's Living Room (Where we left off previously)_**

"Figures **_he_**'d be their favourite 'Uncle'," Nathan grumbled.

"Well, it's not surprising really," Zachary responded.

"And why is that? Might I ask?" Nathan asked, still unsatisfied.

"Well, he's pretty much a child himself, isn't he?" Kevin said reasonably.

Each man nodded to himself. A smile on each their faces before remembering all the bizarre events of the day. However, before they could even discuss the matter at hand, they were interrupted by the buzzing of Zachary's phone signalling an incoming message.

"It's Amy," he said, prompting a pout on Kevin's face.

"What does she say, Zach? Any mention of today's fight? Have you heard from Lita at all since the fight, Nathan?"

"There was a battle today?" twin mirrors of confusions on both men's faces.

Zachary quickly pulled up the message to see what it says.

"Guess that means 'No', then." Kevin frowned thoughtfully before filling in his friends on what happened earlier in the day.

"Amy said they're alright but something urgent has come up and that they need girl time for a few days and not to worry," Zachary relayed the content of his message.

Kevin and Nathan nodded. They are all used to the girls having their 'girl time', knowing that the girls are as close-knit as they are to each other. They'd always had their group time as often as they had their own couple time. This kept the friendship bond and the couple bonds going stronger and stronger with each passing day.

"I guess it's a good thing. It will give us time to figure out if the little girls are a threat or not before sharing this information with the girls," Nathan said protective of the Scouts.

"Until we figure that out, we need to keep Darien away from them as well," Kevin added.

"How do you propose we do that?"

"Well, I was supposed to fly to Vancouver for the PWC take over. Obviously I won't be able to now. Who else have authority over Shields Corporation to take over negotiations in my place?" Kevin said, his mind running through what has to be done to have Darien on the plane to Vancouver first thing tomorrow morning.

"And the girls?" Zachary asked.

"Well, how hard can it be to take care of two little girls for a couple of days? They seemed well behaved," Nathan answered, clearly not knowing what would be in store for him and the other Generals for the next three days!

"All right everyone. Start explaining yourselves!" Darien interrupted the conversation as he and Jason joined the others back in the living room.

"I thought we did already?" Zachary kept his expression innocent.

"Who are the girls? How did you get them to fall in line with your plan? To call me Daddy? So convincingly?"

Well, nobody ever said that Darien's gullible! He has the second highest GPA in his class for a reason!

"Well, the girls' father, a friend of mine, asked for the little favour to take care of them for awhile. It was an emergency which can't be avoided. I figured I owed him. So..." Nathan improvised.

"What friend?"

"Ermm...it's Endy," Jason piped in, using Darien's nick name in his past life.

"I don't know any Endy..." Darien murmured, a question in his eyes.

"You don't know all of our friends, Darien," Kevin said, calmly stepping in.

"Still doesn't explain how you got the girls to fall in line with your plan, calling me Daddy so convincingly...they're _four_ years old," Darien pointed out logically.

Jason squirmed slightly in his sit. Nathan pushed his hands through his hair. Kevin cleared his throat.

"Well, if you're a couple years older, you'd be a carbon copy to Endy. It's uncanny how much you look like him. It's easy enough for anyone to mistake the two of you for each other. And the girls only recently went to live with him, having lived with their grandparents before. Like you said, they're 4 years old. Sometimes the mind improvises to protect the heart." Zachary definitely deserves his best student rep with his quick impromptu _almost_ plausible save.

_Almost _plausible, because how else can you explain away something like this when you don't even have all the facts yourself?

The Generals held their breaths, hoping Darien's mind would latch on to this excuse to explain the situation.

Jason: _Do you think he bought that?_

Zachary: _He'd have to consider the possibility that the girls are really his otherwise._

Kevin: _His mind won't be able to grasp that. The concept of past life, alternate universe and time travel is alien to him. _

Zachary: _Time travel. Now, there's a thought. Could it be the girls are from the future? _

All four of them shook their heads at the thought. It seems impossible even for their minds.

Jason: _They know about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask._

Kevin, Nathan & Zachary: _What?!_

"I still can't believe you went through all the trouble," Darien's voice shook the Generals out of their silent conversation.

"Well, I'm nothing if not thorough," said Zachary. As an afterthought for self preservation, he added, "Besides, the odangoes were Jason's idea!"

"Hey!" _oh...why me?!_

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **02 February 2013**

**A/N:** There weren't that many views/reviews for the previous chapter. Should I continue with this story?

Anyway, the next two chapters are almost done. I know I said that you won't be seeing Serena until chapter 5. But I swap my chapters 4 and 5 during my editing. Hence, up next it is back to the boys and Serena makes her first appearance. Chapter 4 is titled **Mini Dariens**. Do let me know if I should continue with the story. I've completed Chapter 6, yes, yes, it's completed before chapters 4 & 5 because...it contains the first Serena-Darien confrontation in my fanfic!. I was excited about it. :)


	5. Mini Dariens

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who viewed, favourite, followed this story and took the time to review the previous chapter. Just for the record, I only asked if I should continue, because it's hard to judge one's own work. Writing takes time and energy and I don't want to waste either doing something unworthy. And what do you know, THIS has now become my longest chapter! That said, on with my response to your comments:

**Freakblueangel:** Thank you! For you, for now...:) **smfanf4ever72:** Your review made me smile a mile wide! He is isn't he? I don't know how else to write him with the girls! :) **CherrySerenity-sama:** LOL; well, they ARE **_Serena_**'s daughter! (wink) **Guest(2):** Darien losing his mind doesn't happen often does it? Well, hopefully, we'll see more of it in my fic! **Guest(1)&(3):** Thanks for taking the time to review! **Moonprincess998:** LOL...glad you think so! More like **_I'm_** in a bind trying to make their excuse plausible enough! **Paramecio:** Thanks! Not too many cliffy, eh? **LoveInTheBattleField:** Thanks! Here is Chapter 4! **Kbtjmandy:** I'm glad. You'll find out in this chapter and the twins will be with each other again in chapter 6! :) **Nickybluejess:** Thanks! Both for the review, and the support! ;) **Mariet:** lol. Thanks for reviewing this time then! :) **bunny88rosemagic: **That's telling me! LOL. I'll try then! It's not really the review/view though. I've never written before, and it **_is_** rather time consuming. I just don't want to be putting in so much time/effort into something that's not any good at all. It's hard to be objective about your own work, that's why I asked if I should continue. I'm glad you like it though. Thanks!

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mini Dariens**

**_Lita's House (25 minutes or so after the events of Chapter 2)_**

The living room was quiet. Four young women, two little boys, each were studying one another.

Amy Mitchell stood with her back to the window. The last lights of the evening haloed around her dark blue hair. Her deep blue eyes down casted towards her minicomputer, her hands typing away on its screen, intent on solving the puzzle in front of her.

Lita King sat on the sofa. Detransformed, she wore a long flowered skirt that reached almost to her bare feet. Her emerald green eyes regarded the two little boys warily as she pushed back her brown curls behind her ears.

Mina Andrews sat perched on the arm of a chair as if she would spring up into action at the sound of a bell only she could hear. Her blue eyes alert, her very stance screamed vigilance, befitting that of the Scout leader that she is.

Raye Hines sat moodily on the stone hearth for one minute, chin on her hands, brooding, before jumping up to stand poker straight with the fire behind her, looking every bit the Scout of fire she is.

The two little boys causing the tension in each Scout stood together, shoulder to shoulder, at the centre of the room, giving every bit the appearance of being calm, something else they inherited from their father besides his intellect. Inside, a quivering mass of panic was quickly rising up.

Darren: _We are in big trouble!_

Darryl: _I wish we have Luna P with us!_

Darren: _I wish we have Mom with us..._

Both boys' lips trembled slightly at the thought of their mother. How they wished to be home in her arms right now!

Lita's eyes softened. She had noticed the slight tremble in the boys' lips. Raye frowned. She felt a kinship of some sort to these boys. Completely unaware, the boys continued their silent conversation.

Darryl: _Remember what Dad said? We don't have Luna P with us, but we can tell them what Dad said we should!_

Darren: _We can't call them Aunties. I won't forget this time! They'll get suspicious._

Darryl: _Agreed! Let's just call them by their names. No point in pretending we don't know them at this point. _

Amy gasped from a reading in her minicomputer. Her head turned abruptly, looking from one boy to the other.

"The two of you are communicating telepathically!" she said, almost accusingly.

"Of course, I should've figured it out sooner. It's a very similar pattern to when the Generals do it," she continued thoughtfully, berating herself slightly.

"We can't tell you everything. We are not allowed to." Darryl decided to speak up.

"We'll tell you what we can though..." Darren continued, almost pleadingly.

Mina pouted. Amy frowned. Her scan had just shown something quite impossible. But before she could say anything, Mina beat her to it.

"Let's start with your names," she said.

"I'm Darryl. This is my twin brother, Darren." Darryl said, much too solemn for his 8 years old.

"And you're Mina," Darren continued. He turned towards Raye, nodding slightly "You are Raye," he continued smoothly.

Darryl took over, "You're Lita," he tilted his head towards Lita before turning to Amy, "And you're Amy."

At this, Amy responded, "My scanner says that you don't exist," she said contemplatively.

"What does that mean Ames?" Mina asked somewhat calmly.

"Of course they exist! They're right here. We can see them and touch them!" Lita protested at the same time.

"No, Amy is right. My senses say that they don't belong here," Raye turned from Lita to the boys, "Did you come from another world? Or maybe from an alternate universe or reality? A different plane of existence?"

When her eyes made contact with the eyes of one of the boys, her stomach jolted. _Familiar eyes. I have seen these eyes before. I have seen this face before. But where? When? _She thought, frustrated by her unclear senses.

"We will answer what we can. But we are not sure if we can answer your question," Darren said looking at Raye.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Lita asked, confused.

"When the four of us were sent here, we were told to find you and the Generals but were..."

Four simultaneous gasps can be heard at the mention of the Generals.

Unperturbed, Darren continued, "...warned not to say too much about where we came from."

"You said there were four of you?" Amy asked, not missing a thing.

"Yes, our little sisters, Sara and Suri were with us. We got separated in the t..." Darryl caught himself in time. "We need your help to find them. They're only four years old," Darren inserted.

"Four years old? Sara and Suri...another set of twin?" Mina asked, making the connection.

Talking about their little sisters brought their worries to the front of their minds once again and once again, both boys' lips trembled slightly. They could only nod absently, not trusting their voice to answer out loud.

"That's it! We are moving to the kitchen and everyone's helping me make dinner. We'll talk more over dinner!" Lita said decisively, her protective nature making its way forward.

Within the hour, everyone was seated at the dining table, each with a healthy helping of spaghetti in the plate in front of them.

Under the more relaxed environment in the kitchen awhile ago, the boys told the girls about Sara and Suri and Amy had texted Zachary to let the Generals know that they had survived the afternoon battle with no harm. They had decided to wait before telling the Generals about the boys and the Demoniaques. Because Kevin was supposed to be headed to Vancouver the following morning, Mina thought it best to wait until his return, in three days, to let the Generals in on the situation. In the mean time, they could try and find the little girls. So, Amy also told Zachary that they needed some 'girl time' for the next three days, to avoid unwanted questions.

They also decided everyone will stay the night at Lita's house but that the children will go to stay at Raye's house starting tomorrow, since they all have school and Lita lived alone while both Amy and Mina still lived with their parent(s). This way, Raye's grandfather could keep an eye on the little boys while they go to school and they could help him with chores around the place. The boys won't be alone and enquiring parents could be avoided. Problem solved!

When the boys confirmed that they are here to stay for a while and that they are here to stay with **_them_**, Mina called her agent and manager and instructed them to take care of the boys' enrolment into a primary school starting the following week. Life sure was easy when you're a teen idol!

Now at the dining table, the boys on to their second helpings of spaghetti, Mina expectedly turned the conversation to more pertinent matters.

"You said you were sent to find us and the Generals," she began, "Who sent you?"

Darryl swallowed before answering, "Our parents did."

"Your parents? Do we know them? Who are they? Why did they send you to find us? Why didn't they come themselves?" Apparently the answer only brought more questions forward.

"Yes. Yes. We don't know if we can tell you who they are. To tell you that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask must be reawakened but they must regain their past memories on their own and that Demoniaques can only be destroyed by the power of the silver crystal and the gold crystal together. Our parents couldn't come themselves because...they have to protect everyone else," Darren answered all the questions in the order they were asked.

"You forgot we are also supposed to tell them that we needed to be trained to wield the silver and the gold crystal properly," Darryl said into the silence that permeated his twin's revelation.

"Right," Darren nodded agreeing with his twin, helping himself to a third helping of spaghetti. Darryl followed suit, unaware or unaffected by the Scout's shocked countenance.

Lita's eyes narrowed. The back of her mind was trying to tell her something. Something familiar with the boys' appetite and the focused way they ate, full of gusto, like they are on a mission. When her eyes locked with Darren's, her breath caught in her throat. _Very familiar cerulean blue eyes!_

"Serena," the name came out of her mouth in a quiet whisper.

Next to her, Raye stiffened. She herself had just realised why the boys look so familiar to her. _They look just like Darien but with Serena's eyes!_

Trying to stay calm, Mina continued her interrogation. "You know of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" she asked.

"We grew up with stories of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask," Darryl answered nonchalantly.

"But we've never seen either of them in action," Darren continued.

Deciding to forgo the topic of her sovereigns for the moment, Mina continued "You are both bearers of the silver crystal and the gold crystal? How is that possible?" she asked.

"Well our parents are bearers of the silver crystal and the gold crystal. Mom holds the silver, Dad the gold. "Sara and I each hold the silver crystal," said Darryl in answer.

"While Suri and I each hold the gold crystal," Darren continued before yawning.

The girls glanced at one another, shock still evident in their faces. Still, they came to an understanding.

"Are you boys done? Ready to turn it for the night? We can continue this discussion tomorrow, when we get back from school," Lita said kindly.

At the boy's nod, she and Mina got up to show the boys to the spare bedroom and get them ready for bed whilst Amy and Raye cleared the table.

**_Lita's Living Room (After the boys had gone to bed)_**

Mina got off the phone with her manager for the second time that day. When she saw the boys only had a change of night time and day time clothes each, she had been appalled and had called her manager to arrange for the boys' wardrobe. Did I mention that life was easy that way when you're a teen idol?!

"I don't think they're from an alternate world anymore. You're all are going to think I'm crazy, but...I think...they are...from the future," Raye hesitantly voiced out.

"They _look_ just like **_him_**. They have** _her_** eyes," she went on, trying to convince the other Scouts that she's not losing her mind.

"They eat the way **_she_** does. And they carry themselves the way **_he_** does," Lita added.

"And they hold the silver crystal and the gold crystal. Their **_parents_** hold the silver crystal and the gold crystal," Mina piped in.

Encouraged, Raye went on, "It makes sense. The only two people we know who are bearers of the silver crystal and the gold crystal are Serena and Darien!"

"Only _chosen_ direct descendants of the Moon Kingdom royalty are born with a silver crystal and _chosen_ direct descendants of the Earth Kingdom royalty are born with a gold crystal. My father was a Lunarian Prince, brother to Queen Serenity but he wasn't born with a silver crystal and I ended up with the orange crystal from my mother's Venusian royal line," Mina added in thoughtfully, putting out there what was playing in her mind before.

"Is it even possible? Time travel? Maybe a parallel universe with a different reality? I know we've seen too much to completely disregard any possibilities but this is really surreal!" Lita declared, frustrated yet completely intrigued.

Amy finally broke her silence. "Trista's been missing for the last few days. None of us have been able to get in touch with her. Not even when Taru got so sick with the fever yesterday. The only time Trista can't be reached is when..."

"...she's called to the time gate," four voices said together.

**_The Park (3 days later)_**

Sitting down on a bench Serena closed her eyes, completely lost in her thoughts. The evening breeze teased her long blonde pigtails, fashioned into...for lack of a better word...odangoes.

A few male passerby and joggers stopped in their tracks at the sight of her. Some stared, others tried to get her attention. Serena was oblivious to all. Her mind was preoccupied with something else, or rather, '**_someone_**' else. Of course she wouldn't have noticed otherwise either.

Serena Taylor is easily the most beautiful girl in her school and that is saying a lot since she and her best friends all went to the same school and they are all exceptionally beautiful. She is also the most popular girl in her school, along with her cousin Mina. The male population noticed her due to her beauty. The females that started out envying or hating her found themselves unable to hold their grudges at her first smile. It wasn't that Serena was much more physically beautiful than her friends. What made her more beautiful are her innate kindness and an aura of innocence and fragility which contradicted or rather, complimented her cheerfulness and enthusiasm.

However, the thoughts that are currently running through her mind are neither kind nor innocent. They are not cheerful or enthusiastic either. The girl is seething with rage and frustration. _Where the hell is** he**? I haven't seen him in 4 days! Why won't the guys tell me where he is?! _(Yup! The Generals and Andrew had decided against telling Serena the whereabouts of a certain black haired 'Jerk' in the hopes that absence will make the heart grows fonder! Might as well kill two birds with one stone, the Generals had thought).

_It's not that I miss him. I **don't**! I **do not** miss the Jerk! He's an 'Ass, 'Mr Zero Personality', 'a pain in my backside', 'Prick', I **do not** miss him! It's just that he's the only one I get to be mean to...Yup! That must be it! Urgh! I can't stand not knowing! Is he hurt? Is he okay? _For a moment her stomach tightened at the thought of _her Jerk_ lying in some secluded hospital, dying. She sighed. _I hope he's okay. God, I shouldn't even care! The guy can't even disappear right. He can't even disappear without upsetting me! Jerk!_

She gave another sigh and resolutely turned her focus away from the 'Jerk'. Unfortunately, her mind wondered to another matter plaguing her. _And what's up with the girls? Why are they avoiding me? I just know they are! _ She mused dejectedly.

Serena, for all her failed tests and klutz attacks, has an innate ability to read people. No, no special powers, just her as plain old Meatball Head. It's not just her undiscriminating kindness that endeared her to everyone, not even just that _and_ her willingness to see the good in everyone. But also her ability to know what is needed to cheer someone up be it by acting childish, listening quietly or a simple hug.

So, it is this uncanny ability to read people that told her that the people closest to her are hiding something from her. _And I haven't even seen Darien **at all** this week._ She ran her hand through her hair with disgust when her thoughts once again turned to her nemesis.

When Serena finally stood from the bench, the sun was behind her. She felt drained and empty and very tired. But she's determined to at least work out one of her worries. Resolutely, she walked towards Raye's house.

**_Raye's House (15 minutes later)_**

Darren sat with Amy on the sofa, helping her configure her minicomputer to find his sisters under the watchful eyes of Raye. Darryl was sitting on the floor, answering Mina and Lita on all he knew about Demoniaques, which fortunately being a boy, is a subject of much interest to him before. From the conversations of his parents, uncles, aunties and mostly his cousins back home, he knew quite a bit about Demoniaques.

Suddenly though, both boys stopped talking. A familiar feeling seeped in. A familiar presence. Both boys looked up to stare at the vision standing in the doorway, their eyes suddenly filling with tears.

Well, they **_are_** only 8 years old. Smarter and more mature than most 8 years old, but still, children yet they remained. As such, the sight of their mother, albeit the younger version of their mother, filled their young hearts with a sudden homesickness.

"Mom," both unconsciously uttered quietly.

Too quietly for anyone but Amy and Mina who were each right next to them to hear. Even with their earlier suspicions, both young ladies stiffened at having it confirmed.

Serena unconsciously put a hand to her heart, the other rubbing her tired eyes. _I must be dreaming! Thinking about the 'Jerk' has even made me see **double** of him. Oh my god! I'm seeing double **mini Dariens**! _Panicking, she started slapping her face.

"Serena! Serena! Stop! What are you doing?!" Lita grabbed both her hands.

"I'm not dreaming?" Serena asked disbelievingly.

"Sheesh! Meatball Head!" Raye grumbled, pinching Serena's arm hard.

"Owww!" Serena pushed Raye's fingers away, rubbing at her arm.

"Still think you're dreaming?" Raye smirked.

"Who are the boys? Are they the reason you girls have been hiding away from me?" Serena demanded, folding her arms across her stomach, hurt clearly visible on her face.

Before any of the girls could answer, Darryl lightly tugged the sleeve of Serena's blouse to get her attention. "I'm Darryl and this is my twin brother Darren," he said with a voice husky with unshed tears.

"It's really good to finally meet you...M...Serena," Darren said, voice caught in his throat.

Both boys gave a slight bow. Serena was completely charmed.

"Hello Darryl. Hello Darren. It's nice to meet you too," she said kindly to the children.

Somehow she felt drawn to the little boys and her protective instinct flared immediately at the obvious vulnerability she saw in both boys' eyes.

"**_Unfortunately_**," she glanced sharply at her friends, "my **_friends_** here have kept me **_completely_** in the dark about your existence," she said, disgruntled.

Mina and Amy visibly flinched. Lita winced. Raye, well, Raye is Raye, and she remained unruffled.

"It's not that we didn't want to tell you Rena," Mina said pleadingly.

"We were...distracted is all," Ami tried to appease in her soft gentle voice.

"And you have to finish packing for this weekend and that's three days away," Lita cajoled.

"And that big test that counts for the final is two days away," Amy added.

"We didn't want to distract you. So suck it up Meatball Head! You know it's in your best interest. Your dad is never going to let you move if you fail the test!" Raye said grumpily, hoping to dissuade Serena from the fact that they **_had_** been hiding from her for the last three days.

It might not have worked if not for the two boys who had each instinctively held on to one of her arm, unconsciously hanging on to her, not wanting to let her go.

Serena instinctively crouched down and gave each boy a hug.

"Wanna tell me how you rugrats end up with this bunch of misfits?" she asked conspiratorially rolling her eyes towards her friends.

Darren and Darryl chuckled. "We lost our sisters and they are trying to find them for us," Darren informed cryptically.

Darryl nodded in agreement.

Serena frowned. "What about your parents?" she asked worriedly.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

Just then three loud grumbles could be heard coming from Serena and the twins. Each had an identical sheepish expression on their face for the identical noise that came from their stomach.

Raye laughed and Mina took the cue to change the subject.

"How about we all go to the arcade and get some dinner?" she suggested.

The other girls quickly agreed.

**_The Arcade (20 minutes later)_**

Eleven adults, four children stared at each other. Jaws hanged, mouths agape, eyes wide...

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **04 February 2013**

**A/N:** So how was it? Okay? Not okay? Let me know! :) For my Chapter 5, I thought it'd be interesting to see the mix of Jason's playfulness, Zachary's gentleness and awkwardness, Kevin's solemnest and empathy and Nathan's paternal ways in dealing with our little princesses. Hence, the creation of: **Generals & 2 Little Girls** which unfortunately is only halfway done. I'll try and get it up by end of the week but no promises!


	6. Generals & 2 Little Girls

**A/N:** Boy! Am I glad to be able to keep my promise to post this chapter before the end of the week! This chapter was rather difficult for me to tie together but I wanted to see if I could make it work. It has a slightly different format compared to the others and basically acts as the set up for the next chapter (See A/N below). It also served the purpose of introducing each General as we are already well acquainted with the Scouts from anime/mangga/PGSM but not with the Generals. Again, I hope you are not disappointed. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter:

**Nickybluejess:** You're so kind! Thanks! Unfortunately you won't find out until Chapter 6. Stay tuned though! **Kbtjmandy: **aww thanks! I love your review! Hope this chapter live up to your expectations. :) **Tototo:** Here you go. Enjoy! **CherrySerenity-sama: **Thank you! So are you! **Moonprincess998: **Oh! Thanks ever so much. I really appreciate your continual support! :) **Stellade:** Thanks! Here is Chapter 5. Hope you're not disappointed. **LoveInTheBattleField:** It's coming! It's coming! **smfan4ever72:** LOL. Thanks! I'll try my best!

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Generals & 2 Little Girls**

**_Darien's and Andrew's Apartment (Dawn, after the events of Chapter 3)_**

"Are you sure, absolutely sure that I have to be there?" Darien asked Kevin a second time.

"Dare, you are the face of Shields Corporations whether you like it or not," Kevin answered patiently.

"What about the girls?" Darien asked.

"What about them? There are plenty of us. We'll take turns taking care of them," Nathan supplied.

"Will I see them when I get back? Will they still be here?" Darien voiced out hesitantly.

"What's the matter Dare? Grew attached to them already? Weren't you ready to kill us yesterday?" Jason asked from a safe distance, a cheeky grin on his face.

Darien scowled at him. "What about classes then? I don't trust **_him_** to take my notes for me," he said tilting his head towards Jason.

"But you trust me, right? When it's my turn to care for the girls, Andrew and Jace can **_both_** attend the classes. You'll have two sets of notes to choose from," Zachary said reasonably.

Defeated, Darien finally relented with no further arguments.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Spare Bedroom_**

Darien looked down at the two little girls still sleeping soundlessly, arms around each other. He sighed. Jason was right. In such a short time he **_had_** gotten attached to the girls andwas somewhat reluctant to leave them.

Leaning down, he gently kissed each girl's forehead goodbye, careful not to disturb them from their sleep.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Living Room (In Darien's absent)_**

"So, Nathan and I will take Darien to the airport. We both have to be at the office today. One of you would have to be on baby duty. Try and find out as much as you can about what's going on. And keep us in the loop," Kevin instructed.

The Generals had earlier decided that they'll each try and get information out of the twin girls separately as not to intimidate them. With their telepathic links to one another, it would be a simple matter to keep everyone in the know.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Apartment (Two and a half hours after Darien's departure) _**

The clatter of feet that could be heard coming down the stairs from the spare bedroom was followed by twin excited shouts of "Daddy!" as two little girls joined Andrew, Jason and Zachary at the kitchen counter.

"Uncle Andrew!" Andrew found two girls hugging each of his leg.

"We didn't get to see you yesterday. What are you making?" Sara asked excitedly.

"It's really good to see you Uncle Andrew! Are you making pancakes for breakfast?" Suri joined in, her tone mirroring her twin.

Looking into the girls' faces, Andrew had to brace himself. _The guys are right. They do look exactly like Serena, except for the raven hair. _He thought to himself. Outwardly, he smiled and returned each girl's hug.

"Hi girls! What do you know, I **_am _**making pancakes for breakfast. Why don't you sit next to Uncle Jason and Uncle Zach and I'll have fresh ones on your plates in a jiffy!" he said easily. _There is **no way** they could be evi_l! was his silent thought.

The girls turned to greet Jason and Zachary and took their respective seat on either side of the two adults, all the while looking around, searching for something. Or rather, **_someone_**.

"Ermm...where's Daddy?" Sara asked.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Living Room (After breakfast)_**

**_Jason's Dilemma_**

Due to his 'favourite Uncle' status, Jason was appointed first 'baby duty' whilst Andrew and Zachary attended classes and covered for both him and Darien. This was how he found himself, standing uncomfortably in front of two little four year old girls like the guilty waiting for punishment.

For all his playfulness, Jason had a patience and focus that made him an excellent marksman. No one aimed an arrow more precisely and accurately than he, except maybe Sailor Mercury. His techniques were usually very unpredictable yet seamless and textbook perfect at the same time. As such, no one besides his prince and Kevin could best him at sword fighting. Jason Taylor is a charmer who could charm the fiercest person there is. In fact, Jason Taylor is currently dating the fierce Scout of Fire.

Right now however, he is completely out of his element and has no idea how to handle the wrath of two little girls discovering in their wake in the morning that their daddy is missing. Lucky he has all that charm and patience.

"What do you mean, Daddy's not here? Where is he?" Sara demanded, eyes troubled.

"He has some work abroad sweetie. He'll be back in three days," Jason answered soothingly.

"But Daddy wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to us," Suri insisted, her mouth forming a pout.

"But he did say goodbye to you before he left. He just didn't want to wake you up, I'm sure," Jason tried again.

"But **_we_** didn't get to say goodbye to **_him_**."

When the little voice broke, Jason let out a deep breath and crouched down. "He'll be back soon enough. In the mean time you'll have to take care of each other, wouldn't you, so that your Daddy wouldn't worry?" he said almost conspiratorially.

Suri shrugged and sniffled. "I guess so."

"How about we watch some television?" Jason suggested.

"I wanna play with dolls," Sara said.

"Hmm... we don't have any dolls. What about colours? We could draw pictures and colour them and hang them on the refrigerator for your Daddy to see when he gets back?" he asked hopefully.

That proved to be a wrong move on his part. The mention of Darien brought back the sad eyes and trembling lips. Jason scratched his head. _What now?!_

"Alright," he said, standing abruptly. Quick as lightning, he grabbed both girls and held each upside down in each of his arm, their pigtails swinging towards the floor. Amidst the screams, shrieks and giggles he managed to get them both into his apartment, next door. Somehow, they all ended up with a water gun each.

**_Jason's and Nathan's Apartment (A couple hours later)_**

"I'm going to have to get rough..." he warned menacingly when he took another spray of water to his face. The girls howled with laughter. The battle went on. It was a wet and messy battle that had each of them, and most of the first floor of his apartment for that matter, soaking wet.

All three of them lay on the carpeted floor, all out of breath.

"You killed us," Sara conceded, not at all displeased. "But you are morally wounded," Suri added.

Jason chuckled. "I think you mean **_mortally_**, darling"

With that he rolled over to lie on his stomach, groaning. Who knew that playing with two little girls could be such hard work?! _And I haven't even gotten any information out of them yet._ He looked around his shared apartment with Nathan and another groan escaped him. _Nathan is going to kill me!_

"We need to go shopping after this," Sara declared.

"Huh?" Jason's confused.

"We don't have anything more to wear. We only had this and our night clothes for last night in our backpack," Suri supplied helpfully.

"And you got us all wet," Sara added.

Considering that it's Nathan's turn to take over 'baby duty' next, _Nathan is **definitely** going to kill me! _Jason thought part relieved and part mortified.

**_The Mall (Two and a half hours later)_**

**_Nathan's Ordeal_**

Nathan Starr had jumped off buildings and fight off monsters, Youmas and Cardians on a daily basis. He had stood in the middle of twin tornadoes and weathered a typhoon at sea. He had also broken several bones in his body and died several times. He was even dating the Amazonian Scout of Thunder.

Nathan had always considered himself both worldly and brave. Yet he was about to realise that he had actually led a pretty tame life. He had after all, never had to brave the mall with two little four years old to shop for said girls.

_I'm going to kill Jason._ He thought savagely, thinking of the current state of his apartment, the two little girls he's currently shopping with and his current predicament. Both his hands were filled with shopping bags and left and right there were throngs of shoppers walking as if they hadn't a care in the world. He'd had to handle flirtatious shopkeepers and even suspicious shopkeepers who gave him the evil eyes when he asked the simple, innocent question of what do four years old girls wear?

He had lost count on the number of times he had had to apologise to strangers as the girls ran excitedly, oblivious to the people they knocked over on their way. _They really must be Serena's daughter_ was his wayward thought at this, remembering Darien's constant complaints of the blonde's daily run-ins with him.

Nathan sighed. He had also lost count of the number of times his heart stopped during their shopping excursions at the thought of losing either or both girls every time they ran away in the direction of something that attracted their attention, sometimes together, sometimes in opposite directions to one another, not caring if the light was red for crossing the road. He must've aged at least twenty years in the two hours shopping spree.

"Look Uncle! Shoes!" one of the twins shouted excitedly.

"We have to get new shoes!" her twin responded, equally excited.

Before Nathan could say anything, one girl had broken away from him yet again, making a beeline to the shop, twin sister hot on her heels.

"Wait a minute, girls!" _Here we go again!_

Suffice to say, like Jason, Nathan didn't get any information out of the girls either.

**_Zachary's and Kevin's Apartment (Day two of Darien's absence)_**

**_Zachary's Lesson_**

Zachary Archer had been declared a genius since childhood. With his eidetic memory he was able to read more than 10 thousand words per minute and the man could read and write in fifteen languages flawlessly and could express himself articulately and fluently verbally in twelve of those languages. He could spot the Fibonacci sequences appearing in biological settings without the help of a computer, had an IQ of well above 170 and is even dating the super genius Amy Mitchell aka Sailor Mercury. He thought he could find answers to anything and get information out of anyone. He was after all, the Head of Intelligence for the Earth's government during the Silver Millennium.

As such he found it incomprehensible and shook his head at the thought of Jason's and Nathan's failed attempts to gather any information out of the twin little girls who had become permanent fixtures in their lives for the past couple of days. _It's okay. I'll get down to the bottom of things_, he thought, formulating his questions and approach in his mind.

"Uncle Zach, why do Suri and I look alike," Sara asked before he could even voice his own questions.

"Well, the two of you are twins," he answered simply.

"We know that, Uncle. But why do twins look alike?" Suri clarified. Both twins, like their brothers obviously had inherited Darien's intellect and thirst for knowledge.

Zachary thought for a moment, unsure how deep he should go into the explanation for four year olds that seemed more intelligent than other four year olds, yet still, _they are_ _four years old._

"Hmm...When you were in your Mummy's tummy, before you were fully developed, you were actually supposed to be one baby but were split equally into two," he said trying to explain as simply as he could without corrupting the knowledge, and the children.

"But how did we **_get into_** Mummy's tummy in the first place?" Suri asked her cerulean blue eyes wide with curiosity.

Zachary inwardly cringed, scratching his head. And so the day went on and by its end, Zachary learned that there are questions he couldn't get answers to and people he couldn't get answers out of _and children have the most curious minds and ask the most awkward questions._

**_Zachary's and Kevin's Apartment (Day three of Darien's absence)_**

**_Kevin's Playtime_**

Kevin Archer discovered his empathic abilities even before he regained his memories. Because he sensed and sometimes heard thoughts and felt the emotions of others, most times without even trying, he was constantly on his guard. He did not get easily baffled, was always vigilant and almost never caught unawares. Dating the famous Mina Andrews and her alter ego, the equally famous Sailor V, Kevin became an expert in controlling his emotions and expressions. He always looked immaculate, in control and formidable.

Now looking down at a pair of four years old twin girls who were looking up at him with mutiny, Kevin struggled to keep the smile out of his face.

"Why couldn't we go and pick Daddy up from the airport?" Sara asked the question that brought on the mutiny in the first place for possibly the tenth time.

United against him, both girls had their arms crossed across their chests.

"Because Uncle Andrew will go and pick him up and we'll meet them for dinner at the arcade later tonight," he answered calmly.

"But why couldn't **_we_** go instead?" Suri insisted.

"Because he's not here yet, not for several hours yet," Kevin tried his best to remain calm.

"But we miss Daddy." Tears began to form, lips began to tremble and Kevin felt the rise of a panic within him.

"He'll be home soon enough," he tried to reassure the girls, "In the mean time, we can do anything you want to do," he offered, thinking that _bribery might work._

_"**Anything?**_" asked both girls.

_Uh oh. _"Anything, within reason," he tried to backtrack.

"Can we braid your hair?"

"You have such a nice long hair."

And so that was how Kevin Archer, successful attorney and businessman, found himself sitting on the floor having his silvery blonde hair braided by two little girls. And the list of demands went on. He became a horse for the girls to ride on, they made gross-looking concoction of multi favoured ice creams, sang off key to karaoke and played hide and seek. Though he'd be the last person to admit this, Kevin Archer had the time of his life.

That late afternoon, Zachary, Jason and Nathan walked into Zachary's and Kevin's apartment to find the now familiar sight of floor covered with scattered toys and dolls. What was unfamiliar was the sight of Kevin sprawled on the floor, sleeping as soundly as the girls tucked into the curve of each of his arm. His tie and shoes gone, his hair not just mussed but traces of leftover little braids can be seen and he definitely did not look immaculate or formidable now.

Nobody said anything. They each looked at each other, a silent agreement is reached. Jason plopped down onto the sofa and stretched out comfortably, Zachary dropped onto the single couch and made himself at home and Nathan lay on the floor, on the other side of one of the girls. "We'll go to the arcade for dinner when we wake up," he said decisively.

There were murmurs of agreement, followed by complete silence. Everyone in the room was now fast asleep. It had after all been a most tiring three days of their lives.

**_The Arcade (Three hours later)_**

Eleven adults and four children stared at each other. Jaws hanged, mouths agape, eyes wide...

Then suddenly,

"Sara! Suri! Thank goodness! Are you both alright?!"

"Darren! Darryl! Oh! We missed you!"

Four pairs of scrambling feet. Four children coming together, hugging each other with obvious relief, obvious familiarity, obvious love for one another.

Andrew dropped the tray he carried with a bang. It went completely unnoticed. The eleven adults stared hard at the unfolding scene before them, too stunned to say anything. Disbelieve, bewilderment, uncertainty clear on their faces.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **08 February 2013**

**A/N:** Hmm...How was it? Does it work or does it sound awkward? Review and let me know! And for those of you who might be wondering why Sara and Suri never mention Darren and Darryl or the Demoniaques, please refer back to the little girls' conversation with Luna P in Chapter 3.

The other day I've just realised that almost all my chapter end with a cliffy, don't they? Opps! Anyways, Chapter 6 titled **Reunions & Misunderstanding** should be up pretty soon! As the title suggests, Serena-Darien Reunion, Serena-Darien Misunderstanding and...Serena-Darien... First kiss! Don't miss! And don't worry. I don't think it'll be predictable! I'm really excited about it. And also, check out my three-shot **Before The Clock Strikes Midnight** and do tell me if you think it's any good/or bad.


	7. Reunion & Misunderstanding

**A/N:** It's time for Serena and Darien's reunion. In fact it's time for the whole family to reunite. I really hope I do it justice! :) Please review and let me know. And thanks ever so much to those who took the time to review the previous chapter:

**tototo**: I'll definitely try! Here you go! :) **kbtjmandy**: I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;) **CherrySerenity-sama**: LOL. Now why didn't **_I_** think of that?! **LoveInTheBattleField:** Heads up! It's coming! **Nickybluejess:** I'm glad! Enjoy this next chapter!** Moonprincess998: **Thanks! It's here! Enjoy! :) **freakblueangel:** fast enough? LOL ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Reunions & Misunderstanding **

**_The Arcade (A few minutes prior to where we left off from Chapters 4 & 5)_**

Darien sat on the stool, slowly sipping the coffee Andrew had placed in front of him. They had come straight to the arcade from the airport for Andrew's shift and he was extremely tired. But the thought of his friends and two tiny little girls joining him for dinner and going straight back home afterwards cheered him up.

When the bell at the arcade's door jingled signalling newcomers, he automatically turned and saw the other reason, the **_main_** reason why he was glad to be finally back. Not that he'd ever acknowledge it though. Unconsciously, his heart settled at the sight of her. If he had taken the time to analyse his feelings, he'd realise that his heart was content for the first time in four days, which was how long they hadn't seen each other.

A peace entered Serena's heart as well, relieved at the sight of him, well and unharmed, at the sight of him _at all_ for that matter. Whilst the other girls and the twin boys started for a nearby booth, she casually strode to the handsome ebony haired man to settle on the stool next to him for a bit of long due ritual repartee.

Andrew, in long standing habit, automatically placed a plate of cookies in front of her before turning to prepare the Scouts' usual order of drinks. This was another long time ritual.

Carrying the tray of drinks to the Scouts' table thinking to take their orders for dinner, Andrew turned when the bell at the arcade's door jingled again, letting in four handsome gentlemen and two identical little girls. At seeing their respective partners, Mina, Raye, Lita and Amy stood up. Smiles on their faces, ready to greet their significant others, and... froze.

Eleven adults and four children stared at each other. Jaws hanged, mouths agape, eyes wide.

"Sara! Suri! Thank goodness! Are you both alright?!" twin voices from the boys broke the silence.

"Darren! Darryl! Oh! We missed you!" the girls squealed at the same time.

Four pairs of scrambling feet. Four children came together and hugged each other with obvious relief, obvious familiarity and obvious love for one another.

Andrew dropped the tray he carried with a bang. It went completely unnoticed. The eleven adults stared hard at the unfolding scene before them, too stunned to say anything. Disbelieve and bewilderment and uncertainty, clear on their faces.

Oblivious to the commotion they were causing in the adults' minds, Sara turned away from her siblings, running towards Darien, "Daddy! Daddy! You're back!" she said excitedly.

Recovering himself, or perhaps merely distracted enough, Darien scooped the little girl up, laughing, "Hey there princess!"

"We've missed you so much Daddy!" Suri joined her sister and hugged Darien's leg.

Darien bent down to give her a proper hug. "I've missed you too, little girl," he said.

Ten adults watched, completely entranced. Serena and the girls, for obvious reasons, the guys, well, the public, unchecked show of affections were completely out of character for Darien, wasn't it?

As for the little boys...

Darren: _They called him Daddy..._

Darryl: _Does he know we're his children then?_

Darren: _He must've or he wouldn't be acting like Dad, right?_

Darryl: _Did the girls tell him? Did Luna P asked them to?_

Whilst the little boys were having their silent contemplation over their father's past self and how much he knew, the little girls had yet to notice Serena. She on the other hand, **_definitely_** noticed them.

"Daddy?" she asked in disbelieve.

Crossing her arms, she continued, "The girls are your **_daughters_**?" incredulity all over her tone and face.

When the girls heard her voice and saw their mother, they immediately started to run towards her but were stopped by their older siblings.

"Don't Sara. She doesn't know yet," Darryl said quietly to his little sister, holding her back.

"Stop, she doesn't know yet, Suri," Darren put his hand on Suri's shoulder and informed her in an undertone.

The four children stood together, about to witness their parent's interactions, the kind they had never seen before.

At the sound of Serena's voice, Darien straightened, automatically schooling his features to reveal nothing.

Serena's mind was filled with questions, her heart beating too fast for her comfort. As she looked from Darien to the children, another thought crossed her mind. Gasping, she turned back to Darien.

"Wait a minute. Darren and Darryl are the girls' brothers...and they...look **_exactly_** like you..._they are **all** your children_?" she came to a conclusion, not quite wrong, but not quite right either.

The expression on her face was priceless. If he wasn't so stumped by the situation himself, Darien would have laughed. Instead, a mask of disdain appeared on his face.

"Serena, how stupid **_are_** you? I know you got 30's for your maths tests, but I'm 22 years old! The boys are what? 7? 8 years old? How old do you think I was when they were born?!"

"Well, that's easy! I can do simple maths you jerk! You were..." her voice trailed off for awhile before rising to a crescendo, "14 years old when you had your children?! Really Darien, you'd have to be 13 when you started having se..." her voice trailed off again.

Her face turned beet-red. But refusing to let him see her confusion and turmoil, she raised her chin and continued, "How irresponsible! The poor mother!" her tone was both indignant and righteous.

Nine adults sweat dropped at this. Unaware, she carried on, "Who **_is_** the mother? Oh, poor, poor gir..."

Frustrated, Darien strode back to her. Framed her face firmly in his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her hands fisted on the edge of her stool. Her head spun. Before she could react, he had pulled away.

"Well, that shuts you up, doesn't it?" he said. Satisfied, he picked up a piece of her cookie and started to bite in. It was halfway to his mouth before it hit him. His eyes locked on hers again and the cookie fell back into the plate, unnoticed.

The kiss had merely been a way of venting his frustration and to shut her up. Now some sort of delayed reaction was setting in, tightening his muscles, skimming up his spine.

She simply stood there, staring at him, lips still parted in shock, eyes wide with it.

"Wait a minute," he murmured and moved to her again.

"Wait just a minute."

She couldn't have moved if her life depended on it. She could barely breathe as his hands framed her face again, gently this time, like a man experimenting with texture, partially unaware of his own actions. The expression in his eyes not entirely pleased as he leaned toward her this time.

She felt his lips brushed hers softly, the kind of touch that shouldn't have kindled a fire in the blood. Yet her blood heated. He tipped her head just enough to deepen the kiss.

A sound, distress or pleasure came from the back of her throat before her fisted hands went limp.

He scraped his teeth lightly over her bottom lip and thrilled to the helpless moan that answered him. Slowly, watching her eyes glazed and closed, he traced her lips with his tongue and dipped inside and found heaven.

A deafening sound in his head, a pounding in his veins caused him to draw back. She was trembling and instinct warned him that if he let himself go, he could end up hurting them both. She saw the change in his eyes. A subtle but distinct distancing before he stepped completely away from her.

The arcade was completely silent. A dropped needle could be heard.

Staggered, Serena braced her hand on the counter. Only fear of mortification kept her voice from shaking.

"So this is how you shut people up," she said, somehow managing to appear nonchalant.

Heart still beating wildly, Darien tilted his head, studying her before answering softly, "If that were the case, we'd be kissing everyday for the last three and a half years."

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **09 February 2013**

**A/N:** Like it? Hate it? Is it okay? Is the kiss predictable? I know I'm evil, but this chapter was actually longer (double actually) but I wanted to end with the kiss. I plan to end **_at least _**two more chapters with a Serena-Darien kiss and have it not be predictable. However impossible it may seem! No, no, not next chapter! Now that would have been too predictable, wouldn't it? Chapter 7 is titled **Anne & Alan**. It's almost done. Just a little tweaking required. So, expect it sooner rather than later. As usual, constructive reviews are appreciated. They **_do_** inspire me to write **_faster_**!

And also, do check out my completed three-shot: **Before The Clock Strikes Midnight** and do tell me if you think it's any good/or bad.


	8. Anne & Alan

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter previously did not exist in my notes. It was supposed to be part of the previous chapter (which is why the chapter was quite short). But I cut it before posting, created this chapter and edited it slightly to better suit the story. I was actually half terrified that my actions had ruined my chapter 6. I think it did take away from it a bit. Ah well, I'll learn from my mistake! Anyways, I really appreciate everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter:

**Nickybluejess:** You think so? I was afraid I might've ruined it! You're so kind! Thank you so much. I feel slightly better. :) **Moonprincess998: **LOL. I was toying with the idea but it didn't fit in with what came next and there was too many things going on with too many people, I didn't know how to make it work just then. But don't worry. I'll get to that! Soonish? Maybe? It **_will_** happen! (wink) **CherrySerenity-sama: **LOL. Just for you then...credit for _'Mina with stars in her eyes'_ in the first sentence of this chapter goes completely to you! ;) **smfan4ever72:** I really love your reviews and am awfully glad you liked my portrayal of the generals and the twins. I don't like Rini either and her interaction with Darien in the anime is rather annoying, isn't it? I'm glad someone else thinks so too! :) **LoveInTheBattleField**: Thanks! Here you go!

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Anne & Alan**

**_The Arcade (A couple of minutes after we left off from Chapter 6)_**

Slowly overcoming their shock, Mina had stars in her eyes, Lita's face went soft with a dreamy expression, Amy's cheeks flushed, identical big grins appeared on Raye's and Jason's faces, Kevin and Zachary smiled a knowing smile each and Nathan and Andrew glanced at each other, both with smug Cheshire Cat grins.

The children were wide eyed. Not over the kiss, that was a familiar sight at home, but over the fight and of course finally seeing both their parents together. At **_this_** sight, their young hearts fluttered both with homesickness and a feeling of being at home, all at once.

Clearing up the mess from his dropped tray earlier, Andrew turned to them. "Err...girls, boys, how about I make you some milkshake? And then after, we can get on with the introductions?" he said to break the silence, gesturing the children back into the booth to take their orders.

"Yes please. Triple chocolate milkshake with extra sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and cream, please Uncle Andrew!" simultaneous twin replies came from the girls.

"Triple chocolate milkshake with extra sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and cream, please. Thank you Uncle Andrew!" the boys' twin replies came at the same time.

"Wow! The only one I know to order **_that_** is... Serena," Andrew answered without thinking.

Silence again.

But before anyone could say anything else, they were again interrupted by the bell of the arcade's door which opened to let in a pretty girl with brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes and her tall brother with light brown hair and blue eyes. Both of them oblivious to what had transpired earlier or the tension in the air, the Granger 'siblings' walked into the arcade side by side.

Anne immediately went to Darien and clung to his arm. Alan meanwhile, approached Serena. Scouts, Generals and Andrew scowled. Children glared.

"Err...Serena, I know it's early yet. But I was wondering if you'd go to the prom with me?" Alan asked Serena, smiling, somewhat shyly.

_What?! Not happening!_ "Actually, she's going to prom with me," Darien said before he could stop himself.

Serena was shocked. Staring at Darien, she saw a dangerous glint in his eyes. Seeing this, she raised her chin. "Since when?" she asked defiantly.

"Since right now," he answered firmly.

"But Dare Bearrrrrrrrrrr...I thought you'd be taking **_me_** to prom," Anne whined.

Now, that stopped Serena short. _No way!_ A feeling she refused to acknowledge as jealousy surfaced and she answered before she could think. "Well, he's not. He's going with **_me_**," she said heatedly, fire in her eyes.

"Well, that's settled then. Serena and Darien are going to the prom together," said Lita, fiercely staring Anne down, daring the girl to challenge her statement.

Anne grunted and frowned but said nothing.

"How about going to the movies instead? Day after tomorrow is Friday. Or during the weekend, maybe?" Alan persevered.

"She can't. She's moving next weekend," Jason piped in smugly.

At this, Darien's head turned sharply. "Moving? Moving where?" he couldn't help but asked.

Multiple answers can be heard at the same time.

Kevin and Zachary's calm, "To the suite next to ours."

Nathan and Jason's satisfied, "To the suite opposite to ours."

Andrew's pleased, "To the one unoccupied suite on our floor."

"You haven't told him yet?" Mina asked Kevin at the same time.

Stumped for a few seconds, Darien turned to Mina and answered her question on behalf of the slightly sheepish looking Kevin sarcastically, "Obviously he hasn't."

"Well, Serena and I are moving in this weekend. So there," Mina said with a firm nod and a sultry smile that has won her many fans in her career.

Darien turned to Serena. _Keep calm Darien._ "However on earth, did you manage to convince your overprotective father to let you move out of your parents' home before graduation, Dumpling?" he asked disbelievingly.

Serena fumed. "Well, if you must know, **_nosy_**, it was harder convincing Mina's Public Relations officer rather than my dad!" She said, folding her arms gruffly.

"Actually, Serena's right. Uncle Ken was okay. Especially since she's going to be near Jason and he's as overprotective of her as Uncle is," Mina said, raising an eyebrow at Jason, chuckling softly.

"Hey, I resent that! I'm **_reasonably _**protective of the **_both_** of you!" was Jason's teasing response.

"Mina's PR insisted on hiring bodyguards to follow her around. This was a compromise. I convinced the PR that the six of us around would be more effective at keeping her safe than any bodyguard he could hire," Kevin said by way of explanation.

"And what better way for us to watch her than for her to move in right on the same floor as us?" Zachary added rationally.

"It makes sense. Shields Corporation owns the entire building and we occupy the entire twentieth floor. Security is tight and we never allow strangers up to our floor," Nathan reasonably stated.

"Dad was convinced that if Serena moved in with Mina, security would be tiptop. Problem solved," Jason finished.

_This sounded simple enough when Mina and Jason first suggested it,_ Serena thought. _Oh why did he have to go and kiss me?! Don't think about the kiss! Don't think about the kiss! Don't think about the kiss!_

Darien stared at the expressions playing across Serena's face. His sight dropped to her slightly opened pink lips. His stomach tightened and he inwardly groaned. _Don't think about those lips! Don't think about how soft and silky her hair felt. Don't think about her at all!_

Anne fumed in disbelieve, "You're going to let **_her_** move in with you?" she screeched.

Everyone winced.

"She's not moving in with **_me_**, Anne. She's moving into my building," Darien replied calmly, his usual mask back in place.

"Besides, what's it to you anyway?" Raye retorted scathingly.

"Okay everyone. We have children in the house. So, **_no_** fighting! Play nice!" Andrew stepped in, attempting to defuse the situation before it could get out of control. _Yeah right! Things already are out of control! Where on earth did these children come from and why do they so resemble Serena and Darien? _he thought to himself.

_The mini meatball heads again! And what's this? Two more kids? Where did **they** come from?_ Anne fumed before huffing and pulling her brother out of the arcade. _This weekend huh?! Let's see if I make it easy for you! I have just the right Cardian in mind..._

During the adult's confrontation, the children settled in with their milkshakes at the booth. Darryl whispered quietly to the rest of his siblings, "We need to find time to consult Luna P and discuss what we are going to do..."

Darren nodded, "This weekend then? The Uncles and Aunties should be together to help Mom and Aunt Mina with the moving. Can you two distract Mom and Dad while we fill in the Uncles and Aunties?"

The girls nodded their assents. "What are you going to tell them, Darren?" Suri asked in the same hushed tones her brothers had used.

"Well, Mom and Dad said to find the Senshi and the Shitennou and tell them that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask have to be reawakened. So, we'll definitely tell them that," Darren answered solemnly.

"We'll need Luna P to know what else we could or should tell them," Darryl added in.

"What have you girls told the Uncles? Do Dad really know who we are?" he continued, curiosity got the better of him.

"We didn't tell them anything yet. Luna P said to wait until we meet up with you guys and the Aunties," Sara supplied.

Suri bit her bottom lips. "I wanna hug Mummy," she said shakily.

Sara nodded, lips trembling, eyes starting to fill up.

Darren put an arm reassuringly around Suri whilst Darryl patted Sara's head comfortingly.

Unknown to them, some of the adults were also having similar hushed conversations before joining them at their booth.

"We really need to have a meeting," Mina said urgently to Kevin.

He nodded in agreement, curbing his need to ask her what she knows.

"There are a lot going on here that we must figure out," Amy said to Zachary under her breath.

"This weekend, we'll find some time," was his quiet response.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **10 February 2013**

**A/N:** Tada! Does this chapter complete the previous one? Chapter 8 is titled **Scouts & Generals**. It's only partially written. Also, an idea for a one/two-shot just keeps popping in my head and won't leave me alone (refer to my profile). So, I'll probably get on that first, depending on my mood and what inspiration strikes my mind. So, Chapter 8 probably won't be coming early but I'll try and aim for sometime next week. As usual, constructive reviews are appreciated. They **_really do_** inspire me to write **_faster_**!


	9. Scouts & Generals

**A/N: **Hi Everyone! Yes, I'm still alive! Been rather busy, but I wanted to get this in **BTCSM** on Valentine's Day! (Get the pun?) This was written in quite a hurry, so do tell me if you spot any discrepancy and I'll get back to it when I post the next chapter. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter:

**Moonprincess998: **I know! I hope I can do it justice. Serena & Darien are still in denial. I want them to fall in love without their memories though, and then have them fall in love all over again when they have their memories back! We'll see! ;) **LoveInTheBattleField**: Happy Belated Birthday! Consider this a belated birthday gift! **CherrySerenity-sama: **I'm afraid the date is a long way to come. Prom's two and a half weeks away! But I can promise a lot of Serena-Darien love-hate interactions in between! ;) **Guest**: Thanks! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. **smfan4ever72:** LOL. Nails on chalk board! I LOVE that! **Nickybluejess:** Thanks! Serena & Darien unconsciously staking their claims on one another are some of my favourite scenes to write! **tototo**: Oh, I'm so glad you think so! Thank you! Here's the next chapter! ;) **Hafesha:** Stay tuned and here's more! Enjoy! ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Scouts & Generals**

**_Serena's Room (Friday Night)_**

With the guys in charge of 'baby duties' for the night, the girls gathered in Serena's room to help her finish packing.

"Seriously Meatball Head, how many stuffed bunnies **_do_**  
you have?" Raye asked, incredulous, as she stuffed yet another bunny into a box.

Serena blew Raye a raspberry.

"I'd rather Rena's bunny than Mina's clothes any day of the week," Lita said, shuddering at the thought of the Scout of Love's wardrobe, or rather the **_amount _**of it.

"Or her shoes," Amy added, shuddering as well.

"Hey! I resent that! A girl can **_never_** have too many clothes **_and_** shoes!" Mina objected, crossing her arms.

"Humph! Lucky I convinced Jason to come help me carry her stuff tomorrow," Raye said thinking of the arrangement they had agreed to earlier during the day.

Raye would sleep over at Mina's house to help her finish packing and in the morning, she and Jason would help move Mina's stuff to the new apartment while Lita and Amy would help with Serena's stuff. Since Nathan and Kevin had work to see to, they'd be at the apartment itself, supervising the moving in of the furniture whilst settling their other obligations from there.

"I still don't see why Jason has to go with you. Mina's the only one of us who can drive," Serena grumbled.

"Hey! I have more stuff than you do! It will take **_both_** my car and Jason's to fit in all my things!" Mina protested.

"Correction, you mean it will take **_several_** trips with **_both_** your car and Jason's to fit in all your things!" Raye rectified, only half joking.

"It's okay Rena, Amy and I will help you and we'll drag Zach as well. We'll pack your stuff into his car. Most of it is boxed up with the furniture already anyway. We'll get everything with just **_one_** trip!" Lita said with a wink, referring to everything that has been safely packed into the moving truck earlier.

Although their new living suite was mostly furnished, Mina wanted to have her own furniture as well. So a moving service was hired.

"But Jace is **_my_** brother. He should be helping me, you're just the girlfriend," Serena couldn't resist poking fun at Raye.

"Well, let's see, bratty little sister, gorgeous perfect girlfriend, bratty little sister..." Rising to the occasion, Raye teased back, her opened palms moved up and down as if weighing something.

Serena swatted her at the back of the head. "I am **_not_** a bratty little sister, and **_you_** are not that perfect!"

Lita and Mina laughed and Amy shook her head.

"Well, **_he_** thinks I am!" Raye stuck out her tongue at Serena. "You should get yourself a boyfriend Meatball Head! Then you can get **_him_** to help you!" she continued with a smirk.

"Don't call me Meatball Head. God, I swear you're as bad as Darien!" Serena groaned.

"Speaking of which, **_perfect_** boyfriend candidate!" Mina chimed in, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, was he a good kisser, Rena?" Lita joined in, merriment clear in her eyes.

"Inquiring minds want to know!" Even Amy couldn't help herself.

Serena pressed a pillow to her face to muffle her distressed scream.

**_Serena's House (Saturday, morning going on noon)_**

Lita, Amy and Zachary arrived at Serena's place with a surprise in tow. Well, **_four_** surprises to be exact.

"Serena!" four little voices said all at once.

"I couldn't keep them away," Zachary said sheepishly.

"The minute they saw Lita and I and knew we were coming to help you move, they insisted on joining us," Amy explained, a note of apology in her voice.

It really was the truth. And the children had looked so horrified when they started saying no, that none of them had the heart to persist. Not with the trembling lips and four pairs of eyes so very like Serena's looking at them with wide pleading looks.

"Well, we wanna help too!" Darryl's earnest reply was echoed by a chorus of agreements from his siblings.

"Looks like you have some fans here," Lita commented.

Serena laughed, crouching down to hug the children currently surrounding her that were fighting amongst themselves to give her a hug, "Hey twerps! How's everyone this morning?" she said good-naturedly.

"We're fine Mum...Serena!" Suri said, almost calling her 'Mummy'.

"We're here to help you move your things," Sara chirped in.

"I can see that," Serena said smiling.

Looking up at her friends, she lifted her brow, "I supposed it was a full car that came this way?" she asked teasingly.

"We didn't come by car. We walked instead!" Darren informed her importantly.

"Really? How are we going to carry **_all_** my stuff **_all_** the way to the condo then? There's quite a lot of stuff you know..."

"Silly Mum...Serena!" Sara said with a giggle, "Now there are four **_more_** of us to help carry your things!" she finished proudly.

"Why you're right of course. Shall we then?"

Lita, Amy and Zachary's silence went unnoticed. So were the looks of amazement on their faces.

_The girls **really**__do look like her and **all** of them have **her** eyes,_ were the similar thoughts running through their minds.

**_Anne's and Alan's Apartment (Saturday, almost noon)_**

A 'girl' with pink eyes and pink hair that passed her waist was arguing with a 'boy' with purple eyes and light blue hair as long as the girl's.

It would surprise everyone to know that these same 'human-like creatures' are the true forms of our very own Alan and Anne Granger.

"We need the energy to feed the Makaiju anyway!" Anne insisted.

"I know that. But you're just trying to harm Serena in the process!" Alan protested.

"What do you care about that Meatball Head? Admit it! You like her!" Anne shriek accusingly.

"And you like Darien!" Alan accused right back.

"The park is en route to Darien's place. We **_always_** send the Cardians there anyway! That's where most people are at this time of day!" Anne still persisted, changing her tack.

Giving up on changing Anne's mind, Alan held up several cards.

"All right then," he said, resigned, "Pick the Cardians."

Anne tapped her finger to two cards and they both rose to the air. Alan started playing his flute and both pictures on the cards came out of them forming formidable Cardians, one the shape of a Minotaur whilst the other had an eagle's head with a lion's body.

Anne ordered the Minotaur Cardian to attack near Darien's place and the eagle-headed Cardian to go near the park since she knows Serena will have to pass the park to get to Darien's place.

**_On the way to Serena's and Mina's New Apartment (Saturday, almost noon)_**

They made quite a sight, three beautiful girls, one handsome gentleman and two pairs of beautiful looking twin children each with their hands full of Serena's belongings and a black cat with a crescent moon walking alongside them with a balloon closely resembling the black cat floating after them. But Lita was right though, it would just take the one trip.

Amidst the laughter and chatter though, Zachary stiffened slightly at the telepathic urging of his leader.

"Where is it?" Amy asked quietly, recognising the look on her boyfriend's face.

"Near the condo. Jason's heading there too. Kevin and Nathan need us," he whispered.

"Hey look everyone! We're near the arcade. How bout we drop by and say hello to Andrew, maybe have some brunch?" he suggested to Lita, Serena and the children who were walking slightly in front of them.

Turning to look at his face and that of Amy's, Lita immediately understood what was going on.

"Come on everyone, I feel like a milkshake!" she said cheerfully, leading the children and Serena towards the arcade.

"Yeay! Milkshake!"

**_The Arcade_**

Zachary slowly put the box in his hands on the counter and quietly made his escape while everyone else was greeting Andrew and ordering their drinks. Lita and Amy both heaved a soft sigh of relief when his exit went unnoticed. They'd just have to cover for him until he gets back or make his excuse for him if he doesn't. That was something all the Scouts and Generals have become quite an expert at since the appearances of these monsters called Cardians with neither their Princess nor Prince having any memory of the past.

Their relief was short lived. Both their communicators beeped simultaneously. Sighing in resignation, Lita stepped away from the group into a secluded corner of the arcade.

"Jupiter here. Are they in trouble?" she asked anxiously in a low voice.

"No. There's another one. At the park," Mina's voice came urgently amidst muted screaming and the sound of footsteps running in the background.

"Be right there," Lita responded.

Amy meanwhile, discreetly touched Andrew's arm. Looking into her eyes, he got the silent message and nodded his head.

"Five triple chocolate milkshake with extra sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and cream, coming right up for my favourite customers!" he said, turning Serena's and the children's attentions towards himself and giving Amy and Lita the chance to escape before questions could be asked.

**_Serena's and Mina's New Apartment (After the Battle)_**

As if by silent agreement, Scouts and Generals converged at the exclusive twenty floor living complex owned by Shields Corporation. Each floor held ten exclusive suites with the exception of the uppermost floor. The twentieth floor was customised to fit four two-level even more exclusive suites than the ones below, fit for the extremely wealthy and the elite.

Three of the four suites belonged to the Generals, Darien and Andrew. The fourth was now Serena's and Mina's new accommodation and this was where everyone met up right after their battles.

The Scouts and Generals all together in their civilian form in one room definitely made for an interesting tableau. Beautiful and handsome in her/his own way, each carried an aura of power and right now they were in the middle of a very serious discussion, the first one they've managed to have with all eight of them present since the appearance of two little girls that looked almost exactly like their Princess and two little boys who were almost carbon copies of their Prince. Because Scouts and Generals they may be, and still they were not excluded from the everyday life and obligations, school and work, exams and meetings.

"At least the Cardians are easier to defeat than the Demoniaques!" Lita's earlier remark had triggered their current topic of discussion.

"If the Demoniaques can absorb our powers, how are we supposed to defeat them?" Jason asked the question that is on the mind of almost everyone in the room.

"But you girls did defeat one previously didn't you? You said you were fighting three of these creatures and only two got away." Nathan asked looking at Lita.

She shook her head. "It wasn't us that defeated it. It was the boys," she said.

"Though I think we actually got lucky," Raye continued.

Seeing the look of confusion on the General's faces, Mina told them exactly what had happened at the park a week ago, leaving nothing out.

"So one of the boys has the gold crystal while the other carries the silver crystal," Zachary stated rather than asked.

Amy nodded, "So do the girls. According to the boys, Darryl and Sara both carry the silver crystal while Darren and Suri each carry the gold crystal," she further clarified.

"And we are sure as to the identities of these children?" Kevin wanted to know.

"Only _chosen_ direct descendants of the Moon Kingdom royalty can bear a silver crystal. Though, as far as I knew, there had only been one carrier for each generation. My father and Queen Serenity were siblings and he wasn't born with a silver crystal," Mina shared the information. "Serena was an only child and so were the rest of us and we all ended up with our planetary crystals through our mother's royal lines. Is it the same with the Earth's gold crystal?" she asked Kevin.

"Darien was an only child and so was King Damien. Queen Aletheia was of the Earth's royalty even before marriage but she wasn't a crystal carrier," Kevin replied, "Earth has more than one royal family, each presiding over a different territory but no matter how many royal lines a planet has, only one royal lineage in each planet carries the planet's crystal. Since we don't come across interplanetary royal match often, there's really no point of reference as to what would happen if two different crystal bearers ended up together," he added thoughtfully.

"No there isn't. Even though our fathers back in the Silver Millennium had their own gifts and were powerful in their own ways, none of them were crystal bearers despite being royals. Only our mothers," Lita confirmed, referring to her parents and that of the other Scouts.

"There are no records of interplanetary royal match where both parties are crystal bearers because that had never happen in our history. Most royals back then were only-child. In the very rare cases when siblings were born to the royal family, such as Mina's father and Queen Serenity, we've only had one offspring that was born with a crystal. There were even cases where no crystal bearers were born at all into a royal family even when one of the parents carried a crystal. In this cases, the power of that planet's crystal would either be lost or skipped the generation," the black cat with the crescent moon on her forehead finally decided to join in the conversation and shared her knowledge.

Another cat sitting next to her, this one white in colour, but also with a crescent moon on his forehead, also spoke up, "From what we've observed, the crystals are somewhat sentient. They chose their bearers. Should their bearers ended up with an offspring, the crystals chose again whether to impart a piece of themselves into the child. As the child grew, not just in age but also in character, so would the crystal's power within them. We always assumed that if two crystal bearers ended up together, their child would either inherit the power of one of the crystal or a crystal that combines the power of both crystals," he said.

"But since the children are twins, and if they are indeed Darien's and Serena's, it would make sense that one twin would receive the power of his crystal and the other, hers. And it seemed in this case, the crystals have chosen to impart a piece of themselves into both sets of twins instead of just one. It's plausible considering that both Serena and Darien are respectively the strongest known Moon Princess and Earth Prince. Having lived through more than one life time and forced to face more obstacles and make more sacrifices in these separate lives had made them the strongest silver and gold crystal bearer respectively. Also, even when she was Usagi, Serena's hold over the silver crystal is irrefutably stronger than any in history. When Queen Serenity sent all of you from your Silver Millennium lives to your previous lives in Japan, she broke her own silver crystal into the seven rainbow crystals. Though it killed her, her silver crystal survived. Usagi ended up with her own silver crystal inside her and that of Queen Serenity's in her transformation brooch," the black cat guardian contemplated further.

Amy nodded to herself. The statements from the cat guardians confirmed her suspicions and findings. Looking sheepish, she verbalised them, "Though their crystals are dead giveaways, I took the liberty of running the children's DNAs and compared them to that of Darien's and Serena's," she admitted, "It came back conclusive. There is no question that Serena and Darien are their parents."

Silence greeted her answer. It is one thing to suspect the impossible, yet quite another to have it confirmed.

"The computer says that they don't exist. I think what it's trying to say is that they don't exist **_as yet_**. Trista's been missing for over a week now," she quickly added, putting her thoughts on the table.

"We know the time gate exists. We know that Trista has the power to stop time and to observe the timeline. So technically, going back in time is theoretically possible," Mina put in quietly.

"The boys said there were things they weren't allowed to tell us. This makes sense. If they really did come from the future, they couldn't risk altering it, could they?" Raye pondered out loud.

"That's a discussion that will have to wait until we can manage to get the children with us," Luna decided.

"It's a conversation that we'll have to have to have in the very near future. For now though, we have to figure out how to defeat the Demoniaques if they show up again," Artemis voiced his opinions.

"We got lucky the last time," Raye repeated her earlier statement. "Both the crystals are controlled by the emotions of their holders. Darryl's was triggered when Darren was attacked by the Demoniaque which I think triggered Darren's," she elaborated this time.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But **_we_** don't have control over either crystals, nor do the children, at least not consciously and there must be a reason why they haven't admitted to being Serena's and Darien's offspring which leaves **_them_** out of the equation for now. So we have to figure out a way to fight the Demoniaques without the use of the gold and silver crystals **_and_** our powers," the strategist in Zachary pointed out.

Amy frowned in concentration. "I was thinking about that," she said softly before continuing, "When **_we_** Scouts attack, the attack is directly towards our enemy. They can absorb **_our_** powers."

Understanding dawned on Mina's face. "But when **_you_** Generals attack..."

"We manipulate the elements itself. It's the elements that will attack the enemies. They can't absorb the elements," Kevin finished his girlfriend's thought.

"That's as good a theory as any. But are you forgetting that whilst we can manipulate the elements, we **_can't_** create them. You control light, Zach controls water, Jason controls fire but neither one of you can create light, water or flame," Nathan pointed out.

"But Mina, Amy and I can," Raye put in.

"That's right. We can create the elements and you guys can control them," Lita said excitedly. _Now we are getting somewhere!_ She thought.

"If we can make sure that the Demoniaques are not anywhere nearby when we create these elements or use our attacks, they can't absorb our powers," Amy concluded.

"I can even create thunder and lightning..."

"And I can direct the lightning towards the Demoniaque. We could **_all r_**edirect the elements you girls create towards them," Nathan finished Lita's thoughts.

"This just might work," said Jason before continuing, "We may not be able to destroy them completely, but we can contain them."

"But since we can't use our attacks without them being absorbed or duplicated..." Mina began.

"We'll need to start training on our physical combat, hand to hand and weapons. Back to the basics," Kevin finished.

Before anyone could respond to that, the rest of the discussion was drowned out by the sound of laughter and storming feet. Like whirlwinds Darryl and Darren barrelled into the room. It was Raye's misfortune that she happened to be standing in the line of fire. They slammed into her like missiles and sent her tumbling onto Jason's sitting form on the couch. Seeing the surprised look on Raye's face, which is a rare look indeed, Jason simply  
laughed and put his arms around her.

Andrew joined in languidly, carrying a box full of Serena's stuff, girlish laughter followed closely behind him and Serena entered the room, an arm each pulled by Sara and Suri. "There you guys are!" she said still laughing along with the little girls who looked uncannily like her.

Each of them, mother and daughters had similar laughing expressions on their faces and cheeks flushed from running and laughing. Not to be missed, the boys rejoined them, each hugging Serena on her sides. Homesickness abated puts pure bliss and love on the children's faces.

This was how Darien saw them when he entered the room. He had been making himself scarce the whole morning, but found he couldn't stay away any longer. Instinct led him to Serena's new place. And the sight that greeted him suddenly filled him with so much longing, he felt his stomach clutched. His chest tightened when she turned to him with an uncharacteristic wide smile.

"Can't even take care of them properly can you, Meatball Head? I'll bet they have to take care of you instead!" he said sarcastically, to cover the painful tugs on his heartstrings.

Serena's eyes widened, her jaw dropped slightly from the unexpected attack. For a moment, hurt was all over her face.

Hardening himself from the somewhat betrayed look on her face, Darien opened his mouth for further insults. But before he could go on, two hard pinches on either side of his arm came from two little girls now standing by his sides.

"Oww! Ouch!" followed by a kick to the shin that had him tumbling onto the single couch next to him, "Ummph!" he grunted, holding his leg to his chest.

Darren: _What did you go and kick him for Darryl?_

Darryl: _Isn't that what he told us to do if he hurts her?_

Darren: _He said punch, not kick!_

Darryl: _He said, stand up for her!_

Darren: _He did say that..._

Darren walked towards his father's past self and made sure that they were face to face.

"Say sorry, Darien," he instructed gravely.

Lost in thoughts for a moment, Darien finally gave in to the battles that were warring inside his heart and mind. He suddenly gave Serena a wolfish grin, picked himself up from the couch and crowded her into a corner, eyes hard with purpose.

As Serena opened her mouth to object, Darien took her in his arms, and bent his head to kiss her. She made a tiny sound indicative of protest and panic. But when his lips moved on her own with a gentleness that belied the steel grip of his embrace, like the previous kiss, she was taken completely off guard. Her head began to swim, the heat of his skin seeped through his shirt, her clenched fist on his chest flattened, seeking the warmth of his taut flesh, her fingers moved to the breadth of his shoulders to linked behind his head of their own volition.

Serena kissed him back and that was all the permission Darien needed to tease her lips apart with his tongue. With a hand clasped on her waist, he drew her against the length of his body. Serena quivered from head to foot. Beneath her palms was the racing of his heart.

Then, as if remembering himself, Darien drew back, loosening his hold before finally letting go.

Feeling as though she had travel an immeasurable distance only to arrive back at the same place, Serena opened her eyes and took a step back. She searched Darien's face and for a second, thought she saw a flash of passion and tenderness. But before she could do or say anything, it was gone, replaced by his usual cool mask of indifference.

For the second time in as many days, they caused a room to go completely silent. However, this time everyone had a smile on their faces; satisfied smiles on the faces of Lita, Nathan and Andrew, smug ones on Jason's and Raye's, dreamy ones on Amy's and Mina's and indulgent ones on Kevin's and Zachary's faces. Nobody knew for sure whether it was a few seconds or minutes before Darien gave a sudden caustic laugh, breaking the strained stillness between the two nemeses. "Does that constitute an apology Odango?" he said mockingly.

Serena's her eyes began to fill with tears that clung to her lashes. Never in her life had she been more moved, or more devastated. But she raised her head proudly anyway.

"My name is **_Serena_**. It is not Odango, Meatball Head **_or_** Dumpling. If you're going to keep kissing me, **_Darien_**, you could **_at least_** get my name right," she said with a calmness which belied her turmoil within.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **13 February 2013, A few hours just BTCSM!**

**A/N:** And it ends with a kiss! Objective (from Chapter 6) achieved! Earlier than I expected! Let me know if it works! :) Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Let's see if I can keep this up for the next one...maybe the next two and make it a hat-trick! Never say never, right?! Anyone noticed I skipped the actual battles? Am SOOOO not good at writing battle scenes and this chapter's long enough as it is! It's now my longest chapter! Did I mention that I DON'T write long chapters? 4000 words per chapter is my limit and this chapter has exceeded that! But don't worry. There'll be two battles in chapter 12! (I'll cross the bridge when I get there!) Chapter 9 is titled **Revelation & Confrontation**. I do have a general outline but have not written this chapter at all. I'm excited about it and I kept my promise last week right? Although, this week is a busy week for me, lab reports/computer simulations/case studies to write/run/review. So, the aim is for sometime next week. Wish me luck! As usual, constructive reviews are appreciated.

PS: Check out my new short story **Let Me Show You** and let me know what you think! ;)


	10. Revelation & Confrontation

**A/N:** Hi Everyone! I'm sorry for the late update. Something happened on the pages of **LMSY** and for awhile there I found I couldn't write anymore. But I'm back. And as a bonus, THIS chapter is now my longest chapter, exceeding 5600 words! (Just the story, A/N excluded) I absolutely broke my 4000 word limit rule!

For this chapter I've had to re-watch episodes 132 and search the to get all the hair and eye colours right. I'm still off my game a bit. So I hope the chapter turns out okay.

As for the previous chapter, I'm REALLY glad the children's characters are well received! I was worried considering they are **_semi_** original characters that I'd have to build properly and there are FOUR of them! (**_S_****emi**, since they are derived from Serena and Darien, which**_ aren't_**mine!) So I'm really glad that there's no complain yet. ;) Thank you to everyone who took the time to review:

**tototo**:Thank you so much! I will try my very best! :) **CherrySerenity-sama: **LOL.I'm really glad you love them, a handful as they are! I'll try and get more punches and pinches in! Poor Darien! ;) **LoveInTheBattleField**: You're welcome and thank you to you as well! ;) **Nickybluejess:** I know! Evil me & poor Darien! LOL. **Moonprincess998: **Whilst I take comfort in predictability, I derive even MORE pleasure at being able to create delightful surprises out of the predictable. They'll get there. Just not yet. They'll still be able to help even without their memories. You'll see ;) **kbtjmandy: **Oh thank you! Twins will definitely be in the middle of the battles. How or why, you'll have to wait to find out! I'm a geek so I'm quite worried about the battle scenes. But I'll definitely try my best! :) **naughtygirl:** Thanks! Here's the update! **smfan4ever72:** I know! I'm quite determined to have a hat-trick of chapter ending kisses. So two more, one each for this chapter and the next! Hope you like! ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Revelation & Confrontation**

**_Darien's and Andrew's Apartment (Early Sunday morning)_**

When you couldn't sleep, the best thing to do is to get up. That was what Darien told himself, as he watched the sunrise and drank his third cup of coffee that morning.

_I have a lot on my mind. That's all. I'm certainly **not **losing sleep over **her**._ He nodded to himself. It made perfect sense to owned the multimillion dollar Shields Corporation and whilst Kevin and Nathan each took the bulk of the responsibility and decision making on his behalf, he wasn't a silent puppet at the helm of the company. Added to that, he was also a fourth year medical student. And with everything that had been happening…

_Those children…_his mind wandered to another matter plaguing his thoughts. _Those boys looked so much like me and the girls looked like her. What are the odds? _If he were to think things through and not so distracted, he'd see that both sets of twins were mixtures of himself and the girl currently haunting both his waking moments and his dreams. _They **all** have her eyes. Not just the colour and the shape_ _of them but the same innocence and brightness. _Thinking of this, his mind drifted back to Serena. How her eyes had clouded with emotions, emotions that **_he_** had recklessly stirred in her.

_It was just a kiss! Well, three kisses on two separate occasions. It was an accident. Well, the first one was anyway._ _It's **Odango**!** Meatball Head**!** Dumpling**! Why am I acting like she's the only girl I've ever kissed?_ Darien berated himself. This of course is not true. He had been quite the player until a few years ago when he decided to focus on his studies and company instead. Somehow, what was so obvious to his friends escaped his notice. Darien Shields had yet to realize that he stopped paying **_any_** other girl **_any_** attention since the day he met Serena Taylor!

**_Zachary's and Kevin's Apartment (Early Sunday morning)_**

The Scouts and Generals had gathered early as well, mostly to avoid having to explain themselves to Serena and Darien and to figure out a way to talk to the children without their sovereign's presence or arousing their suspicions.

"They're both already attached to the children. It's not going to be easy to get the children away from them without a good reason," Lita made the observation.

"Well, I think I know a way to keep them both occupied," Kevin said looking at Mina.

"We have to go pick up the Three Lights from the airport today. So that means Darien will have to meet up with Michelle. He doesn't know her. So we'll get Serena to go with him," he continued.

"Wait! You guys are picking up the **_Three Lights_**?" both Lita and Raye asked at the same time, stars in their eyes.

Mina nodded excitedly, "I'm recording a duet and a compilation album with them and they've agreed to join mine and Michelle's joined concert **_and_** to join us as Shields Entertainment and Shields Electronic's spokesperson."

Frowning slightly though, she turned back to Kevin, "But we're not picking them up till noon. We're meeting Michelle at 9 am," she said, confused.

"Well, Darien doesn't know that. We'll use the time to talk to the children before going to the airport," Kevin answered with a shrug.

"Except Michelle is Amy's sister, it would probably make more sense if she and I were to go with Darien. At least that's what he'll argue," Zachary pointed out.

"Well, you and Amy would be busy helping Andrew prep for his upcoming Macromolecular Chemistry test at the arcade, aren't you?"

"That's not till noon..." understanding dawned, "Oh."

Jason grinned, "Well, Raye and I will go with Serena and Darien. That would keep their suspicions at bay. Besides, someone needs to fill the Outers in on what's going on," he said already expecting his girlfriend's objection.

"Why can't we go with Mina and Kevin? I wanna meet the Three Lights and I don't want to miss out on the meeting with the children," Raye complained.

"You'll still get to meet the Three Lights. Mina and Kevin will join us at the studio after they pick them up. We won't miss out on the meeting either. Telepathic communications, remember?" Jason said tapping his brow.

"Telepathic communications. Why can't **_we_** have that?" Raye grumbled.

"Well honey, you do have all that kick ass power attacks," Jason drawled out lazily. His grin grew wider.

"True. So very true," appeased, a grin appeared on Raye's face as well which became even wider than the one on Jason's face when another thought crossed her mind, "I wouldn't want to miss Amara's and Darien's reactions to one another either," she said mischievously.

"My thoughts exactly!" Jason couldn't agree more. His cousin is even more protective of Serena than he is, if that were possible. And with Amara usually mistaken for a male, it would also be interesting to see how Darien would react to her closeness with Serena. His heart tickled with the glee of anticipation.

"And the children?" Nathan asked, somehow already knowing the answer. He visibly shuddered.

"You and I are taking the children shopping for some last minute school stuff...but not before we have our talk," Lita supplied cheekily.

Nathan paled considerably at this. "Are you **_sure_** you want to go shopping with **_four_** children?"

The memory of his last shopping spree with two little girls caused him to whimper before he bit it back and swallowed hard.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Apartment (Sunday morning)_**

Darien was broken out of his reverie when Andrew joined him at the kitchen counter.

"You okay Dare?"

"Fine."

"Something on your mind? Wanna share?"

"No."

"Not even a certain petite blonde beauty whom..."

Darien growled, literally growled before Andrew could even finish his sentence. But before he could say something scathing to his best friend, the doorbell rang and Andrew taking his cue, ran to let the Scouts and Generals in.

Lita immediately made herself at home in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the group with the help of the other girls and Nathan.

"Where's Rena?" Andrew asked, seeing the object of his teasing absent.

"Still asleep. Yesterday was a full day for her. The moving, packing and unpacking..." Mina answered.

"What are you talking about? It's Sunday. It's barely passed 7 am. Of course the Meatball Head would still be sleeping!" Raye cut in.

Her response was greeted by nods and murmurs of assents and in Mina's and Amy's case, a giggle and a soft laugh.

"Anyway Dare. You'll have to go in to Starlight Studio to meet with Michelle Mitchell today to discuss the parameters of our next add campaign and the upcoming concert. You also need to get her to sign that agreement to become our spokesperson. That responsibility is becoming a bit too much for just Mina." Kevin turned to inform Darien.

Darien frowned "I thought you're meeting with her."

"I was. But the Three Lights' flight is coming in today. So Mina and I will go to pick them up and join you after. Unless you want to go pick the Three Lights up instead?" Kevin replied smoothly, already anticipating Darien's response.

Darien shook his head.

"Don't worry Darien. Take Serena with you. She and Michelle are very close. Rena could probably get Michelle to agree to anything," Mina said cheerfully.

Amy chuckled softly at this, "That is so very true. Michelle has a very soft spot for Rena."

As Zachary had predicted earlier, "She's your sister. Couldn't you and Zach come instead?" Darien grimaced at the thought of spending yet even more time with the girl who so troubled him right now.

"Ames and I are helping Andrew study at the arcade. So don't forget your Macromolecular Chem text book, Drew," Zachary replied smoothly, putting their plans into motion.

Andrew banged his forehead on the kitchen counter. "I hate polymers. Why can't I just work in peace? It's not like we can't study tonight..." he can be heard mumbling.

Jason sitting next to him, kicked his foot discreetly, a signal for him to just go along before turning to smile winningly at Darien, "Don't worry big man. Raye and I will join you and Rena. Don't want you and my little sister to kill each other...or...end up sucking each other's face!"

Darien groaned whilst Raye smacked the back of Jason's head.

Lita chuckled, sliding pancakes and scrambled eggs into plates. "Nathan and I are taking the children shopping for school stuff. They start school tomorrow. Did you know that?" she asked to change the subject before Darien could object to the plan.

"I got my agent to register them at the same school. I know the girls are supposed to be in preschool but since they are smarter than children their age, I got them registered in first grade. The boys as well. I had them registered in fourth grade instead of second or third," Mina added in.

Darien felt an unfamiliar feeling of pride surged through him, "They really **_are_** smart, aren't they?" he commented softly.

Everyone had to agree with this.

"Well, that's settled. We'll go wake the children for breakfast and to get ready. You better get ready as well Dare. And go wake Serena or we'll be late to meet Michelle."

**_Serena's Bedroom (Sunday morning)_**

Serena was dreaming of a face with deep sea blue eyes. He was murmuring her name. Lips curved into a knowing smile. Her heart actually bumped her ribs. He could do that to her with just a smile. Chased her heart to a gallop, stopped her breath, melted her bones and shook her really, **_really_** hard.

She opened her eyes, blinked at the darkness. She could have sworn that her arms ached where fingers had dug and that his scent of roses and coffee was in the air.

"God! You really do sleep like the dead!"

The sound of his voice almost had her jumping out of her skin.

"Darien? What on earth? What are you doing in here? What time is it? God!" she exclaimed when the light from the window speared her eyes. "Shut that curtain! Or I'm going to kill you!"

Darien chuckled and sat himself on the bedside, looking down at the girl, "It's almost 8 am. I'm here to wake you up. You're coming with me to Starlight Studio to meet with Michelle Mitchell."

Her eyes were glazed from interrupted sleep. Her hair unbound, the beautiful golden miles of it, spread wildly over the tumbled sheets. Darien was mesmerised. He couldn't help himself. He lowered his head and scraped his teeth lightly over her jaw. When she moaned, he prayed he was making her suffer just as he had throughout the night and this morning, with thoughts of her.

Serena was having a hard time keeping a coherent thought in her head as he slowly nibbled along her neck. When he lifted his head, her breath caught in her throat. The light from the rising sun shone on him. With his hair tousled, his eyes dark, he looked reckless and dangerously male.

"Don't," she didn't know where the denial came from, not when her every nerve was primed to beg for more.

She let out a shaky breath, drew out another. His mouth skimmed along her temple and teased the corner of her mouth.

"Don't what?"

"Don't kiss me."

Remembering himself, Darien swore softly and pulled himself back.

"Just get ready Rena. Breakfast's at my place. We're leaving in 40 minutes," he said abruptly, before walking out of her room.

**_Zachary's and Kevin's Apartment (In the absence of Darien, Serena, Andrew, Raye and Jason)_**

"How do we awaken Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask without telling them their past?" Lita asked.

"The same way Luna activated Usagi in our previous life, remember? She awakened Sailor Moon before any of us..." Amy answered.

"...and when we became Senshi, none of us even knew who the Moon Princess was, nor do we have any memories from the Silver Millennium," Lita continued, comprehension dawning on her.

"Except me," said Mina.

"Well, it makes sense. You were the leader of the Senshi in every life time and were her cousin in both this life and during the Silver Millennium. You needed your memories to keep her safe," Luna explained.

Zachary looked at the children and gently addressed them, "We know that Serena and Darien are your parents, or rather, the **_past selves_** of your parents. We understand you can't tell us everything in order to preserve the timeline. But can you tell us anything else?" he asked, looking each child in the eyes one by one.

Darren had his arm around Suri's shoulders whilst Sara clung to Darryl's arm with the fingers of her other hand intertwined with her sister's. The children looked at one another. The girls bit their lips waiting for their older siblings to take charge. Darryl drew in a breath before speaking up.

"We were told that they have to gain their past memories on their own and that we need to train to wield our crystals properly."

"What difference is it **_how_** they gain their past memories and **_how_** do we go about training you children to wield the gold and silver crystals? Darien and Serena are the only ones of us who **_can_** wield the power of those crystals!" Nathan ranted, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

Lita rubbed his back soothingly.

"They have to gain their past memories on their own because there is a difference between being **_told_** something and actually **_experiencing_** it," a familiar voice came from the floating balloon which slowly descended to hover just above the children's head.

"Luna P!" the children exclaimed, looking up at it.

"Trista?" Amy asked uncertainly.

"Right as usual Sailor Mercury. Although, it is my partial consciousness that you're actually speaking to, or as the children call me, Luna P. Now, to fill you in, and you're quite right General Zoicite, I can't tell you everything. The timeline must be preserved."

All the Outer Scouts have always been more formal when it came to their duties. So the reserved, proper tone of her cousin's 'consciousness' hardly came as a surprise to Amy or anyone else in the room.

"In the future where the children came from, an evil force called Wiseman is manipulating the royal court of the Black Moon Clan. Wiseman's a master at manipulating thoughts, insecurities and fears. If the Prince and Princess are **_told_** of their past instead of **_remembering_**, the knowledge could easily be manipulated by Wiseman to be used to his advantage. Without the **_weight_** of the knowledge that came from the memory of the experience itself, it could easily be twisted, especially given the Prince and Princess's current relationship with each other. Also, neither Tuxedo Mask nor Sailor Moon exists in the future. There, they are in their Serenity and Endymion's persona. Hence, neither Wiseman nor any member of the Black Moon Clan knows of them. This could play to our advantage and keep the identity of the Prince and Princess hidden," Luna P explained.

"Can't we use the Luna melt?" Luna suggested.

"No. They have to **_know_** in their hearts. The Luna melt would only give **_your_** memories of what happened, Luna, from **_your_** perspective, not theirs," Luna P countered.

"Who are these Black Moon royals?" Artemis questioned. "I don't recall them from the memories of the Silver Millennium"

"That's because they don't exist then. Only in the future. The Black Moon Clan comes from the _Planet Nemesis_, the tenth planet of the Solar System. It is a planet of 'negative energy' that has the ability to vanish from sight. All members of the Black Moon Clan have black, upside-down crescent moons on their foreheads and they each wear earrings made of Black Crystal that allow them to teleport. They are not evil, nor are they good. They exist independently of our Moon Kingdom. But their insecurities over the Moon Kingdom and Prince Diamond's unrequited love of Neo Queen Serenity have been used by Wiseman to turn them into our enemies and they make **_very_** formidable enemies."

"This Neo Queen Serenity, she's Rena's future self? And who is this Prince Diamond?" Lita queried further, picking up Suri onto her lap whilst Nathan did the same with Sara, the boys sitting at their feet on the floor.

"Yes, Neo Queen Serenity is the Princess's future self and the children's mother. Prince Diamond and his brother Sapphire rule the Black Moon. Rubeus and Emerald are their Generals. Each has powers of their own, similar to those of the Scouts and they can create and control the creatures Demoniaques which could only be destroyed completely by the use of **_both_** the gold and silver crystals **_together_**. Now, Demoniaques can sense the presence of the gold and silver crystals and they are smart creatures. They won't attack the crystal bearers when they are together but they will attempt to destroy when a gold or silver crystal bearer is alone. So it is imperative to keep a gold crystal bearer **_with_** a silver crystal bearer at all times. For example, Sara has to stay either with Suri or Darren or Darien since she holds a silver crystal and they each hold the gold crystal."

"Still, this would be of little significance if they don't learn how to wield the crystals. They would still be vulnerable. We can't always depend on luck to trigger the crystals even though they are triggered by emotions. How do we train them to wield and control the power of crystal?" Mina asked, sitting at the arm of the sofa Kevin sat himself on.

"General Kunzite is an empath. So is Sailor Neptune to a certain extent. Both Sailor Mars and General Jadeite are psychics. They can train the children and the Prince and Princess to focus their thoughts and emotions in order to control the crystals and its basic powers. Once the Prince and Princess regain their memories, they can take over training of the children on more specific powers of the crystals. Wiseman chose to send the Demoniaques here to this time to destroy the Scouts and Generals to weaken the defence of the Moon Kingdom in Crystal Tokyo, your future. He incorrectly assumed that there are no gold and silver crystal bearers here or maybe he knew that they are here but correctly assumed that their powers have yet to awaken."

"And you chose to send us two more silver crystal bearers and two gold crystal bearers to help us. Wouldn't that interfere with the timeline?" Zachary wanted to know.

"In this case, the timeline repeats itself in a loop. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion of the future have both lived through this past that you are currently living. So sending the children back is actually preserving the timeline. When Serena and Darien finally become Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, they'll have to send their children back and the cycle begins again."

**_Shields Starlight Studio (Just after 9am) _**

For the first time since a life time of knowing Michelle, Serena felt uncomfortable. All her friends were beautiful but to Serena, Michelle radiated an aura of beauty and elegance that outshone everyone she knew. Introducing the elegant classical musician with the captivating aquamarine eyes and extraordinary turquoise hair that reached her back to Darien left her feeling somewhat insecure. So she unconsciously slipped her hand into his while he instinctively held on without realising it. They stayed that way throughout the discussions.

Somewhere in between contract negotiations and concert parameters deliberations, he glanced over just as she turned her head and smiled at him. He had to fight the urge to lift her hand to his lips and taste her skin.

She touched something in him. Something he is determined to maintain untouched. When she smiled at him, even when she scowled at him, she made him feel more, wish more and want more than any other women he had ever known.

_It's ridiculous. We're miles apart in every way._ Yet with her hand warm in his, he felt closer to her, more in sync with her than he had ever felt with anyone. He could even see them sitting together in the park, watching their children play on the grass. Two sets of twins that looked like them.

He blinked. Terrified his heart had stopped. The image had been so clear and so terrifying. _It's just the children._ He assured himself. _Their presence in playing games with my imagination!_ He was not a man to sit in parks and watch children. He had a medical degree to earn and a business empire to run. He's jaded and cynical. The idea of him becoming involved with the innocent beauty is absurd.

Letting go of her hand, he addressed the beautiful musician in front of him charmingly, "Your classical influence would definitely balance Mina's and the Three Light's contemporary force. Your talent..."

Before he could proceed, a tall handsome blond in white shirt and brown pants interrupted them, "Kitten."

Darien almost growled when **_his_** Meatball Head was picked up by this stranger and twirled around before brought into a huge bone cracking hug. The instant knee jerk jealousy both baffled him and infuriated him.

When she laughed a care free laugh and put her arms around this person's neck in joyous abandon, he thought of murder, **_bloody_**, **_bone breaking_**, **_brain splattering_** murder. His hands clenched into ready fists, the snarl ready in his throat. But pride overcame jealousy and possessiveness. It iced over him in windstorm as she finally withdrew back.

Serena turned laughing eyes towards Darien, completely unaware of the commotion she had caused to stir in him. "Darien, this is my cousin Amara Travis, renowned racer and Michelle's partner. Amara, this is Darien Shields of Shields Corporation, 'Mr Know-it-All' and a constant thorn on my side." Her laughing eyes took the sting of her words and just like that, the storm inside him calmed.

Both Amara and Darien stared at each other, sizing the other up, relented for the moment, and acknowledged each other with a slight nod and a firm handshake, both silently staking their claim on the blonde Meatball Head.

Amara shook Jason's hand, give Raye a quick hug and took a seat next to Michelle, kissing her lightly on the cheek before joining the discussion.

As discussions and negotiations proceeded in a rather casual informal air, the door to the meeting room opened to let several people in.

"Darien?" a soft gentle voice called.

Darien glanced to where the voice came from. Serena saw 'something' came into his eyes, just a flash of it. A 'something' that she had only ever seen when he looked at her. It was there for the briefest of moment before sealed into polite pleasure. But it was there.

Very slowly, Serena turned, and saw her, a beautiful girl with straight brown hair that passed her shoulder, smooth golden skin, bright blue eyes.

"Darien," the girl said it again. Soft, with an intimacy that brought up the hackles on Serena's back.

Saori Kou glided smoothly, gracefully as some women do, towards them, holding her hands out for his.

"Saori," Darien said, rising from his chair and taking her outstretched hands into his. She lifted her face for a kiss and he brushed her lips very lightly with his. Frowns formed on the faces of Scouts, Generals and Serena's before carefully hidden away.

"What a surprise," Darien said politely.

"You're still as handsome as ever!" Saori ran a hand down Darien's arm, a light, somewhat intimate gesture that twisted Serena's gut.

"It's so good to see you again," Saori gushed and brushed her lips against Darien's cheek. Serena folded her hands together to hide the tremble.

Mina cleared her throat, "Sorry we're late," she said as she ushered the other newcomers in.

Three good looking gentlemen in suits and ties with ponytails that passed their waist entered.

A faint blush appeared on Saori's cheek, "Oh, I've forgotten my manners!" she said sheepishly.

"Darien, this is my little brother, Seiya Kou," she introduced a very handsome ebony haired man with eyes as deep a blue as Darien's who seemed to be completely entranced with Serena who was standing next to the Earth Prince, earning the newcomer a scowl from him.

"And these are my cousins, Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou," Saori continued oblivious to the dangerous glint back in Darien's eyes which was not lost on Jason, Raye and Amara who smiled smugly at this.

Mina took over the introductions, introducing Saori, Seiya, the very tall brown haired with purple eyes Taiki and the petite silver haired with brilliant green eyes Yaten to everyone else and everyone to them.

"Whatever happened to a career in law enforcement?" Darien asked Saori teasingly.

Saori laughed at this. "Well someone has to watch the kids," she said tilting her head towards the teen idols.

Protests at being called kids can be heard coming from Taiki and Yaten. Seiya had yet to say anything. The beautiful woman, long golden hair fashioned into two buns with ponytails that passed her knees. Her pale smooth alabaster skin on a face that could have been carved on marble or ice by a master artist, with eyes so blue it would put the sky to shame. This angelic vision was utterly perfect in his eyes. Slowly as if in a trance, he took Serena's hand and kissed the back of it. "It's my pleasure to meet you," he said softly, looking into her eyes.

Darien caught his growl just in time, using every ounce of will power to keep his cool polite front.

**_Just outside of Shields Starlight Studio (Late afternoon, after the meet) _**

"I can't believe I didn't get to meet the Three Lights!" Lita complained as she, Nathan and the children joined Serena, Raye, Jason and Darien outside the Starlight Studio. They were all headed to the arcade to join Amy and Zachary for a late lunch.

"Well, they're still inside with Mina, Michelle, Amara and Kevin," Serena said, "You could pop in and say hi," she suggested.

"I don't see what the big deal is with the Three Lights," Nathan complained, still slightly disgruntled from his latest shopping spree though he'd be willing to admit that with Lita and the little boys around, the little girls were more manageable. _Much more manageable!_ He was actually pleasantly surprised at how contained the boys were. _Very much like Darien, I supposed._ He theorised.

"Are you kidding me? They're like the biggest Idol group in Asia and they're just as big here!" Raye gushed uncharacteristically. Lita nodded vigorously in agreement.

Serena just shrugged. "I've never heard their stuff," she said indifferently, more concerned for Lita's discontent rather than the pop stars' presence.

She swung both her arms, each hand held a tiny little girl's hand, causing the little girls to giggle. The three of them started skipping merrily down the sidewalk.

Before they could reach their cars, they were rushed by a stampede of screaming, panicking crowd. Loud banging noises could be heard and a tree flew just over their heads to land on a nearby car.

"Uh, oh," Scouts and Generals looked at one another before quickly steering the children, Serena and Darien into a nearby alleyway between Starlight Studio and its neighbouring building. Ducking into the alleyway themselves, Lita turned to Serena. "Stay here Rena and keep the children with you," she said urgently.

Before Serena's and Darien's astonished eyes, she held up a key in one hand and threw that hand in the air and shouted, "Jupiter Star Power!"

Raye did the same thing shouting, "Mars Star Power!"

Now standing in front of Serena's and Darien's still disbelieving eyes stood the legendary superheroes Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, General Jadeite and General Nephlite in place of Raye, Lita, Jason and Nathan.

**_Nathan's and Jason's Apartment (Later that evening)_**

"I still don't believe it!" Serena said for what must've been the hundredth time.

Darien was more collected, at least _outwardly_ he is.

"So Kevin is General Kunzite, Zachary is General Zoicite, Amy is Sailor Mercury and Mina is Sailor Venus," he had put two and two together once the secret identity of Jason, Nathan, Raye and Lita was out of the bag.

They had all gathered at Nathan's and Jason's apartment after the battle and the secrets had been spilling out since; everything except about their past lives and their future identities as Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

"You're Tuxedo Mask and Serena is Sailor Moon," the talking black cat had freaked Serena out initially. But not nearly as much as what was coming out of the cat's mouth and her friends'.

"And the children?" Even as he asked the question, Darien somehow already knew the answer.

Serena trembled. She was shaky, terrified and riding too close to panic. Her fingers gripped the brooch that holds her transformation power, given moments before by her cat guardian. She too already knew the answer. At least her heart did. Her mind however, was not quite ready to listen. So, she braced herself.

"They're yours. They came from the future," Raye's quiet response rang with a truth so loud there's no way of denying it, no matter how impossible the words may sound.

Yet he had to ask. Swallowing and using every scrap of control to keep his voice even and cool, "Ours?" he said pointing to himself and Serena, "Mine and **_hers_**?" he repeated again.

Serena's face is completely ashen. "Are you okay, Mummy?" Sara asked, touching a tentative hand to Serena's, eyes wide with worry.

Serena's heart stumbled in her chest. For a moment, she couldn't breathe. '_Mummy', she called me '**Mummy**'._

Hearing the same word, Darien felt a punch to his gut. He was having just as much trouble breathing.

Gasping for breath to calm herself, Serena crouched next to the little girl. She put her arms around both girls and turned to also hug each boy in turn.

"Why don't you children go with Uncle Andrew to the kitchen and have your dinner?" she said as calmly as she could for the benefit of the children.

Andrew nodded in understanding and agreement. "Come on kids. Let's go. I'll fix you up with yummy treats," he said.

The children turned to look at Darien now, as if asking for permission to leave and assurance that everything would be okay. Darien held back a sigh and crouched as Serena did. He too hugged each child in turn.

"Go with Uncle Andrew kids. We'll figure things out," he assured them with a confidence he was nowhere near experiencing.

Once the kids left however, all hell broke loose. Desperate to overcome their panic, too distraught to think rationally, Darien and Serena resorted to lashing out at one another, _anything_ to keep their fear at bay, **_anything _**to avoid confronting the truth now staring them in the face.

"There is **_no way, NO WAY ON EARTH_** I'm having children with **_him_**!" Serena wailed.

"I'd sooner eat mud than end up with **_her_**!" Darien's scathing reply was cold. An image of them together at the park which flashed through his mind earlier during the day flickered once again into his mind and have him visibly flinching and on the defensive.

"The two of you will stop this fighting **_at once_**!" The fact that the order came from gentle Amy, gave everyone pause.

"Yeah Dare. She's the mother of your **_four_** children. One would think you'd be able to treat her with more respect!" Jason couldn't help retorting in his state of agitation.

"Meatball Head, the two of you have children together. **_Four_** children together. Couldn't you at least be civilized?" Raye was no less frazzled by the turn of events.

Nathan smacked the back of Jason's head whilst Lita cupped her hand over Raye's mouth.

"Hehe…Never mind these two," Mina tried to defuse the situation.

Serena looked at Darien derisively, "I can't even imagine being in the same room with him voluntarily much less having children with him," she spat out to cover the turmoil brewing in her.

"Well, I'm sure the act of acquiring them would probably be **_bearable _**enough," Darien drawled out lazily, allowing his gaze to blatantly roam her figure.

Inwardly, he was repulsed by his own behaviour but pride kept his cool, indifferent façade in place.

Nathan had to hold Jason back and both Mina and Amy had to hold Lita and Raye back at the innuendo his words and gaze suggested.

"Oh, I suppose you think that that would make my heart go thumping away?" Serena hid her hurt behind sarcastic apathy, standing her ground and matching his stare.

"Nope. But this might."

He caught her face in his free hand and allowed himself the pleasure of seeing fury leaped out of her eyes before covering her mouth with his.

Heat flooded her senses. There was no point in lying to herself. But lying to him was a different matter altogether. So she shoved at him.

Nonplussed, Darien laid a hand on her thudding heart, with his mouth only a breath from hers, he stared into her eyes, "Hmm…Definitely got it going," he said referring to the racing beat under his hand, thankful all the while that she had no way of knowing that **_his_** was beating just as uncontrollably.

He straightened himself and nonchalantly walked out of the room, leaving Serena looking after him, heart still thudding wildly.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **20 February 2013**

**A/N:** And it ends with ANOTHER kiss! Let's see if I can keep it up for the next one...and get my hat-trick! Nothing is impossible, right?! And what do you think of Seiya & Saori, Amara & Michelle? They'll have more roles to play! Chapter 10 is titled **Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask**. As with chapter 9, I have a draft in my head. As I played with my ideas I've decided to shift one battle that was supposed to be in chapter 12 either to chapter 10 or 11. One battle at a time! Baby steps! So the aim is for sometime next week. Wish me luck!

This was a very long chapter by my usual standard. It's written within 24 hours in between com simulations and case reviews. So do let me know if you spot any discrepancies and I'll fix them when I post the next chapter. As usual, constructive reviews are always welcome. I could really use some good, encouraging reviews especially when I am feeling rather down in the dumps and am stealing time in between mountains of workload to write! ;)


	11. Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask

**A/N:** It's my one month anniversary with ff and **TOBITF**! A bit late for my usual updates but still before Friday as promised! And I broke my 4000 words limit per chapter again! 5300+ words! For this chapter I've had to re-watch episode 174 to determine the girls' fan club numbers (you'll see what I'm talking about!)

Thanks **SO MUCH** to everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter:

**CherrySerenity-sama: **LOL! Can I just say that I REALLY love your reviews! This one had me literally LOL/smiling every time I thought of it. I honestly can't wait to see what you make of this chapter because it will still have all the elements you spoke of! **LoveInTheBattleField**: I know! People do crazy things when they're scared! He'll come around, but not just yet! ;) **Mischiefmaker: **I think this chapter is lighter and more kids! ;) **tototo: **I'm sooo glad you love the story, and humbled by it. S&D will have to come to terms with the knowledge, but they'll get there, in their own unique way! ;) **Nickybluejess:** LOL. In love & in denial is what they are! ;) **Moonprincess998: **SM & TM are back in action! Their memories however have yet to return. ;) **smfan4ever72: **LOL. Your wish is my command! Well, parts of it anyway! The last scene is dedicated to you! ;) ** kbtjmandy: **I've always had a soft spot for Amara's protectiveness of her 'kitten'! And Saori & Seiya _are_ siblings. Oh! Is this from my A/N? I meant to ask what did you think of their appearances, not them being together! LOL. I'll have to be more careful how I word my questions next time!:) **naughtygirl:** I love that scene too! Saori will definitely leave her mark but I agree with you, S&D all the way! :) **Paramecio:** Oh thank you! I'm glad you thought so! :)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask **

**_Outside of the Girl's High School (Monday, after class)_**

"Come on Rena! Why don't you come to Starlight Studio with me? I'm recording my duet with the Three Lights," Mina suggested, worried about her cousin who's been uncharacteristically subdued the whole day.

"Raye has chores at home, Lita has Cooking Club and Amy has Cram School, but they'll all join us a bit later," she continued.

"It's okay Mina. I'm going to walk to the primary school to pick up the children," Serena answered. She could really use the time alone during the walk to think things through.

But seeing the worried look on her cousin's face and always one to put other's needs before her own, she amended, "...but we'll drop by afterwards, okay? The children would surely love to watch!" she said with forced cheerfulness that did not quite reach her eyes.

**_Outside the Children's School (25 minutes later)_**

Seeing a familiar black Ferrari, Serena halted. Deep sea blue eyes met her light sky blue ones. She forced herself not to blanch and slowly walked to him.

Her familiar act of raising her chin in defiant of him almost brought a smile to his face. In truth, he loved her defiance and their arguments. Their ritualistic clash of wills never failed to stir his senses to life and always filled his heart that sometimes felt hollow. With her, he was never lonely or bored. A subtle sigh of relief escaped him at the sight of her walking **_towards_** him instead of running away. But then again, he shouldn't have been surprise. **_She_** had always been up to the challenge of facing him.

The small smile at the corners of his mouth made her heart raced just a bit faster. Despite their almost daily argument, she was aware of the simmering attraction that was buried unacknowledged between them. A 'crush' seemed too mild a word but she didn't dare give a proper name to her feelings for the beautiful man standing a few feet away from her. She truly did see him as beautiful. Right from their first meeting when she recognised loneliness in his eyes. It had hurt her back then. Somehow, the thought of him being lonely, sad or unhappy, never failed to weigh her heart down and filled her with a poignancy which was aberrant to her nature.

The knowledge that somehow the two of them would end up together in the future and between them would create something as beautiful and perfect as the four children that both had come to love so deeply in such a short time, terrified and confused them both. Neither knew what to do or how to react to the knowledge. It seemed impossible yet undeniable at the same time.

_I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I was a jerk. I was scared. I panicked. _The words didn't leave his mouth though. Instead he just stared at her with both his hands in his pocket.

Serena shuffled her feet slightly. "Hi." The greeting came out in a whisper.

"Hi." His tone was just as quiet.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The excited squeals from two little girls running towards them broke the ice.

Both Sara and Suri had taken to calling them 'Mummy' and 'Daddy' since the revelation the day before whilst Darren and Darryl still addressed them both as 'Serena' and 'Darien' with the occasional slips of 'Mom' and 'Dad' when they get excited or forgot themselves.

Both girls barrelled into them like missiles, hugging their legs. Laughing, Darien swung one of the girls up before putting her down to give the other the same greeting. Serena watched on, her chest felt so full, she was lost.

"Serena! Darien!" The boys sauntered over at a more controlled pace, though with equal excitement on their faces. Serena crouched down and hugged them both and felt her heart would burst when each kissed her cheek like perfect gentlemen before embracing her tightly.

When Darien took his turn to greet the boys with a manly handshake and a hug, she turned and hugged her future daughters.

"Hey kids. I just wanted to say hello. You're going back with Darien, okay?" Serena said, overwhelmed by her emotions.

_I can't do this. I need to get away before they see me cry_, she thought desperately.

"But I thought we're going home together?" Sara questioned. Her face solemn.

Darien looked on. "I thought so too," he said softly, an equal solemn expression on his face that further tugged Serena's heart.

"You didn't hurt Mom again, did you Dad?" Darren asked almost ferociously.

Four pairs of eyes looked up at him, almost mutinously, punches and pinches on the ready. Four pairs of **_Serena_** eyes.

Darien was stumped.

The look on his face had Serena laughing slightly.

"No," she said, ruffling the little boy's head affectionately. "I promised Mina I'd meet her and the girls, that's all. And **_you_** need to go say hello to Andrew!" she improvised. "He's feeling left out, you know, with all his shifts at the arcade."

Silently she prayed Darien would go along with it, she really needed a bit of space from him to sort her feelings out.

Every bit as overwhelmed as she, Darien grabbed his chance, half relieved, half disappointed. "Come on kids, we'll get him to make your special triple chocolate milkshake with extra sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and cream!" he said teasingly.

"But we're having dinner together, right?" Darryl asked.

"We **_always_** have dinner together," Suri insisted.

"Mummy makes the best chicken curry!" Sara added.

Amused, charmed, terrified and defeated Serena and Darien nodded their agreement.

"But I'm not cooking tonight. We'll see if we can con Aunt Lita and Uncle Nathan shall we?" Serena put in, only half joking.

The children laughed, appeased.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride to the studio?" Darien asked Serena. _Please look at me._ His heart pleaded.

Serena shook her head. "I could use the walk," she murmured, avoiding his stare, closing the car door behind her future daughters.

**_Shields Starlight Studio (Half an hour later)_**

Serena walked in to her brother's scowling face and Raye's proud announcement of, "I'm fan club member number 2906," while flashing a silver card in front of flattered looking Three Light members.

"Heh! I'm member 1606!" Lita flashed triumphantly much to Raye's consternation. Nathan now wore a similar scowl on his face to that of Jason's.

Mina laughed. A smug look on her face. Slowly, she flashed a similar card, almost sheepishly. "Member 278," she declared glancing victoriously at both Lita and Raye. Kevin's lips twitched slightly, but his expression remained stoic.

Zachary looked at the girls, an incredulous expression on his face. Proudly he announced, "Amy is so sensible," putting his arm around her shoulders.

Amy's face turned crimson. She cleared her throat. Ever so slowly, her hand came up to flash a similar card that was in the other girl's hands but hers is golden in colour instead of silver. "Member 25," she said, going an even deeper crimson shade.

The Three Lights and Saori looked amused whilst everyone else looked at the bluenette in surprise before bursting into laughter.

Noticing Serena at the door, smiling at her friends' antics, Seiya addressed her, "What about **_you_** Dumpling? What's your fan club membership number?" he asked, cockily assuming that she's also a fan.

For a minute, looking at the same expression which was always on another raven haired man **_also_** with deep blue eyes who **_also_** addressed her as 'Dumpling', Serena was taken unawares.

Her instinctive response was, "Hey! Only Darien calls me...what I meant was, my name's not Dumpling. It's Serena. And I'm not a member of your fan club," she replied catching herself just in time, but not before her friends caught her slip and started elbowing one another with cheeky smiles on their faces.

Oblivious and curious, Seiya asked, "Why not?"

"Why not what?" Serena asked, distracted by her friends.

"Why aren't you a member of our fan club?"

"Because I've never heard of you until recently?" An apology in her tone.

"Hmm... we'll have to do something about that..." Seiya said, walking towards her and as in their first meeting, he took Serena's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Oh! So sweet! Kinda remind me of Darien and I when we were your age!" Saori gushed, stressing on her connection with Darien.

For some reason, the beautiful blonde really had her back up. Saori was not a malicious person by nature. But she **_was_** tenacious. She fought for what she wanted and she protected those she loved. Right now, she wanted Darien to be in love with her as she was with him and she loved her brother and would do anything to protect Seiya. Somehow her instinct warned her that this girl would be the main obstacle to both her objectives.

Serena stiffened slightly but forced herself to smile. "You and Darien go way back, huh?" she asked with pretend nonchalance.

"And me and Zach and Drew as well." Jason stepped in.

"True. We were classmates in our senior year. Saori was an exchange student then," Zachary added.

"But I didn't date either of you," Saori inserted, a contented smile on her face.

"Didn't you guys say that you'd be in your senior year?" Mina stepped in smoothly, addressing the Three Lights and changing the subject.

Catching on, Raye continued, "So you guys might be our classmates!" she said excitedly.

"Huh?" Serena was confused.

"We're enrolling at your school starting tomorrow." Seiya filled her in.

"Isn't that great?" Lita asked.

Serena shrugged, "I guess so."

Pouting slightly, Seiya squeezed one of her buns, the way Darien always did when they were having one of their arguments. _Stop thinking of Darien!_ Serena scolded herself, almost missing Seiya's question, "Why aren't you excited?"

Frowning in confusion, "Why should I be excited?" she answered his question with a question of her own.

"People are always excited to see us," he arrogantly replied.

So similar was Seiya to Darien that Serena instantly warmed to him during their couple of hours there. It made it easier because being with Seiya**_ was_** easier. There was no overwhelming feelings, future children, thumping heartbeat in the mix. It was just easy and comfortable.

So comfortable, that at the end of the day, Serena nonchalantly answered, "Dinner should be okay," to his invitation to dinner.

Thinking nothing of it she said, "Friday? I'll just give you the key pass to our floor during school same day so that you can come up and pick me up."

**_Darien's and Andrew's Apartment (Tuesday evening)_**

Amy and Mina dragged a baffled Serena to join Darien and the Generals in the living room.

"What gives girls? Why can't we stay at the arcade with Lita, Raye and the children?" Serena whined.

"We'll rejoin them and Andrew later for dinner, Rena. Right now, there's something more pressing that we have to deal with," Mina informed her cousin.

Relenting, Serena went to sit at her brother's feet. Jason ruffled her hair affectionately.

Mina went to sit on the arm of Kevin's chair, kissing him lightly in greeting whilst Amy kissed Zachary's cheek before settling herself on the floor and leaning into his knees.

Darien sitting on a single sofa raised a questioning eyebrow at the couple.

Zachary cleared his throat and began. "Well, we don't know much about Tuxedo Mask's transformation. Only that it was triggered by Sailor Moon's."

It's true. Since neither Sailor Moon nor Tuxedo Mask existed in the Silver Millennium and the Shitennous' souls were trapped in stones whilst their bodies were used during Beryl's reign, they really had no knowledge of Tuxedo Mask's transformation. Since his identity was hidden even from the Senshi then, and was only discovered before he was taken by Beryl and brainwashed to fight against Sailor Moon and her Senshi, they only knew that his transformation is triggered by Sailor Moon's from the information Mamoru let slipped to Usagi in that life time. Of course they couldn't tell their Prince and Princess this particular information since they need to recover their memories of their past lives on their own.

"We need to see if that were still the case. We need you to transform Rena. And see if that will trigger Darien's transformation," Amy said, skipping the details and taking out her minicomputer, preparing to gather data for analysis.

"It's important. In case you both are attacked. Or the children are attacked whilst under your care. You have to be able to protect yourselves, and them," Jason stressed, squeezing Serena's shoulder lightly.

Serena slowly stood up. Wrinkling her nose in hesitation, she asked nervously, "What do I do?"

"Just hold the brooch and say 'Moon Prism Power,'" Mina answered her, smiling reassuringly.

Darien and the Generals instinctively stood up.

Serena nodded. Took a deep breath, held tight to her brooch and said the words, "Moon. Prism. Power."

She couldn't quite hold back her soft gasp of surprise when the jewel on the brooch suddenly erupted in a blinding light and the floor suddenly fell away from her feet as she is lifted to the air. As her clothes faded, the Generals turned away discreetly. Not the case with Darien though. His mouth fell open when shiny red and pink ribbons flew out of her brooch.

Bright lights, long bare legs, red and pink ribbons swirled before his eyes. He couldn't stop them from travelling up that slender body anymore than he could stop the sun from rising. The image of her hit him like a physical blow, branded itself into his memory.

Before he could say anything, his head was hit with a splitting sensation. Out of one of his hands, a red rose appeared and the next thing he knew he was standing in a...

"A **_tuxedo_**?" he asked, looking down at his new attire with a frown.

Picking up the hat on top of his head and looking at it dubiously, "And a top hat?" he questioned further. Disbelieve coloured his tone and expression.

"Ermm...hence the name? Tuxedo Mask?" Jason supplied cheekily, unable to hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"And a **_cape_**?" Darien added, still incredulous.

"Well, we all have capes too," Nathan pointed out, barely able to contain his grin.

Darien looked at his friends; all transformed the moment he did. Each in armour similar to Prince Endymion's except theirs were silver instead of the black that the Earth's Prince wore. True enough, they each had black capes flowing behind their backs but unlike Endymion's that had black inner linings, Jadeite's had red lining, Kunzite's gold, Zoicite's a deep blue whilst Nephlite's a dark green lining.

"You're all in **_armour_**," Darien gritted out, "Why am I in a **_tuxedo_**?!"

"Well, at least you're completely covered! Who on earth invented **_my_** costume?!" Serena muttered, desperately pulling at her **_very_** short skirt.

Darien gulped at the sight before him.

**_The Park (Wednesday evening)_**

Serena held a little girl's hand in each of hers, Lita and two little boys walking just behind them. As the week passed by, they had fallen into a routine. The girls now stayed with her and Mina while the boys stayed with Darien and Andrew. Darien would send them to school each morning and she would pick them up after. And then in the evening they'd have dinner together, usually with the other girls and/or guys either in one of the apartment or at the arcade.

Chattering and laughing, they were now headed to the Arcade for their now ritual afterschool milkshakes, completely unaware of the dark brown eyes that followed them with malice.

_I hate her!_ Anne fumed. Thinking back to what had happened at school the day before and earlier that day, made her resent the meatball headed blonde even more.

True to his words, Seiya and the Three Lights had enrolled at their school and were granted instant popularity. The dark haired idol that so reminded her of her serious crush, Darien, had immediately caught her eye. Much to her horror though, he, very much like Darien, only had eyes for Serena.

And then today when they were informed that it was compulsory for every senior to join at least one sport for the senior inter class ball games, Seiya had immediately pulled the meatball head into his softball team, almost prompting an altercation with a jealous Alan who wanted Serena in _his_ basketball team. It totally infuriated Anne that the two guys were fighting over the cry baby klutz.

Her eyes narrowed and turned to observe the little girls who looked so much like the meatball head and had the nerve to address **_HER Darien_** as their daddy. Her wrath intensified. She nodded to herself. Resolved and determined.

The wolf-like Cardian came out of nowhere.

"Serena!" Lita shouted, tilting her head towards the hedge outlining one edge of the park.

Serena nodded in understanding. "Boys, find cover and take care of your sisters," she instructed before running in her friend's direction behind the hedge.

_Should've known it! The coward cry baby just left the children there to save her own hide!_ Anne turned towards the children. _I've got them now! Darien will **never** forgive her! _She thought with glee.

Behind the hedge, Lita lifted her hand to the air, "Jupiter Star Power!" and in her place stood the ever powerful Scout of Thunder.

Hesitating just for a moment, Serena followed suit, "Moon Prism Power!" she shouted. In a blinding flash of white light, the school girl is replaced by Sailor Moon.

Sailor Jupiter ran to face the Cardian. Thrusting her hand up, she called her attack, "Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Lightning tore through the sky and met the Cardian mid air. It merely rose again and with a wild roar charged forward.

While the Cardian kept Sailor Jupiter busy, the pink haired alien prepared to attack the four children scrambling to head toward a nearby ditch for cover.

"Keep away from the children!" Like a lioness protecting its cubs, Sailor Moon jumped in front of them.

"I am Sailor Moon. How dare you prey on the innocent! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The words just came out of her mouth. Instinct had her grabbing the tiara off of her forehead and hurling it towards the pink haired female alien while urgently nudging the children into the big drain.

Not expecting the attack, Anne dodged too late to avoid it altogether. The tiara hit her left cheek and she let out an inhuman shriek. Raising her hand in retaliation, a black beam of pure dark energy headed straight towards Sailor Moon just as she turned from helping the last of the children into the drain.

Taken off guard, she stood transfixed, waiting for the beam to hit her. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she braced for the pain that was to come.

The pain never came. Instead, Sailor Moon felt herself swooped up into strong arms in a motion that felt strangely familiar to her.

Opening her eyes, she saw a red rose intercepted the beam of energy which dissolved into petals that floated to the ground.

The pink haired female alien let out another shriek of rage and made to lash out another attack but her blue haired male counterpart hugged her from behind and both aliens disappeared from sight in a flash.

Landing a few feet away, Tuxedo Mask finally made himself release the precious cargo in his hand, his heart thudded wildly in his chest, the effects of the adrenaline still there. Off to their left a howl of agony can be heard as the Cardian changed back into its card form before turning black.

Sailor Moon sank to her knees, fighting for her breath and the urge to be sick. Tuxedo Mask dropped down next to her, running his hands over her body, her face, "Are you hurt? Can you get up? I'll carry you," worry chased away pride and aloofness.

_Not bad. Not bad for our first battle, _Serena thought. _We're both alive. We got lucky. But we're still alive._ She chanted in her head. Still kneeling, she looked up into his face. "You saved my life."

He simply looked at her for what seemed like the longest time. "We'd better detransform and get the kids."

**_Anne's and Alan's Apartment (After the battle)_**

"Where on **_earth_** did the moon brat come from?! Sailor Moon? Since when is there a '**_Sailor Moon'_**?!"

The pink haired female alien fisted both her hands. "And what is up with everyone with **_Meatballs_**?" she screamed, completely frustrated.

A beam of energy came out of her hands and hit the wall which immediately turned black, a pungent burning smell in the air.

"You shouldn't have stopped me!" She turned her rage towards Alan who had changed into his human form.

"We don't know what she's capable of. And that man in tuxedo as well. They could be more powerful than we anticipated. Better to watch them fight the Cardians and figure out what they can do first. He blocked your attack with just a rose!" He defended his actions.

"I would have crushed him, and the meatballs as well!" Anne retorted arrogantly.

"You shouldn't have gone after the kids just to spite Serena! They're just children!" Alan added in distaste.

Changing into her human form, Anne ignored Alan. "Those little meatballs..." she continued to fume, bitterness edged her voice, fury boiled her blood. She touched her smarting cheek. _I'm going to get them next time. _She vowed.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Apartment (Friday evening)_**

Serena hesitated before knocking on the door of her nemesis's apartment. As was the day before, she had softball practise with Seiya and the children had gone back with Darien. She was so tired yesterday, they only got to spend a little time together and since she had already agreed to go out with Seiya to dinner, she wouldn't be spending much time with them today either. But she really missed them and wanted to say hi to them _and him._

A dishevelled sleepy looking Darien opened the door, shoeless. The sleeves of his shirt rolled up, top buttons unbuttoned and there was a damp patch down his cotton shirt, sticking to his body.

Serena gulped. The tug on her heart was slow, and tender, and very real. _Why, he looked...sweet,_ she thought. She impulsively jammed her hands into her track pockets. _That's absurd! It's Darien_. _Darien** isn't** sweet! _

"What happened to you?" she asked, bewildered.

Rubbing sleep out of his eyes and standing aside to let her in, he answered in a whisper, "I'm not completely sure, but I think I'm the only survivor."

All four children were on the floor; Darren lying on his back with a rubber sword in one of his hands, Suri's head pillowed on his stomach, lying at right angles to him, Darryl lay sprawled on his face, a water gun still clutched in his fingers and Sara was cuddled to his side, an identical water gun in her hand.

Serena lifted her brow. "I can see that. How did your shirt get wet? Was it Sara or Darryl?" she asked mischievously.

Somehow, neither she nor Darien has ever mixed up either set of twins despite them being identical. Everyone else has some trouble telling them apart but neither of them ever did.

Darien gave a low chuckle, "Like mother like daughter, direct hit to the heart!" he said without thinking.

She had a ridiculous urge to slip her arms around his waist and lay her head on his chest and immediately squashed it. Instead, she crouched down next to the children, kissing each on the forehead, or in Darryl's case, on the back of his head, careful not to wake them up.

"What happened to **_you_**?" Darien asked, ignoring the tug to his heartstring and choosing instead to address her equally tousled appearance. He groaned inwardly. _How could she still look so beautiful? It shouldn't even be possible!_

"Softball practise, remember?" she reminded.

Darien smirked but bit back the sarcastic remark burning at the tip of his tongue.

"Is it okay if they all stay with you tonight? They can spend the weekend with me," she implored, smiling sweetly up at him.

Darien shifted on his feet uncomfortably, heart thudding wildly from the smile and anxiety. "About that...I sort of promised them that we'd spend the weekend together," he said sheepishly before rushing on, "as in all of us. You. Me. Them. If it's okay with you?" he asked hesitantly.

Her eyes widened. She was quite certain that if she hadn't heard it herself and seen his mouth moving, she wouldn't have believed that he was offering to spend a weekend with her, _willingly._

"Uh, sure." She said before she could change her mind. _It's for the children_, she tried to convince herself, knowing however, that that was only part of it.

"Well, I've got to go change or I'm going to be late," she said, heading towards the door.

"You're going out?" he asked following behind her.

With her big blue eyes looking at him, all soft and a little wary, he almost missed her answer, "Dinner with Seiya."

"A date?" he asked, frowning. But she was already out of his apartment and into hers.

**_20th Floor Foyer, Shields Exclusive Living Complex (45 minutes later)_**

He told himself he wasn't waiting for her, even though he had been pacing the foyer for the better part of twenty minutes. He wasn't going to hang around like an idiot to watch her stroll off with some **_guy._** How could she tie him into knots simply by looking at him the way she did? He wasn't about to spend the evening mooning over the fact a stubborn, **_obstinate_** Meatball Head preferred some other guy's company to that of his.

_She's free to come and go as she pleases_ Darien reminded himself as he continued pacing the foyer_._ The same as he was. They're not tied to one another. Just because he's developed **_feelings_** for her, just because they have **_children_** together, doesn't mean he's going to get riled up when she spent a couple of hours with another guy. **_The hell it didn't!_**

He strode to her door and started banging, "Meatball Head! I wanna talk to you!"

Serena opened her door. "What's going on?" she demanded.

Transfixed, he stared as she stood in the stream of light that spilled out of the room from behind her. Her hair is down from their usual buns. Her spaghetti strapped ivory dress stopped just above her knee. _She looks as delectable as a piece of chocolate cheese cake would to a man dying of hunger_ he thought furiously. He'd be damned if he'd let another man take even one small nibble!

Serena almost shrunk back from the look on his face. "What kind of date?" He snapped at her, finding himself even more angry by her intoxicating scent.

She inclined her head slowly. He looked like he had just chewed a mountain of glass and is rearing for a second course. She slowly unfolded her arms. You don't raise a red flag when chased by a raging bull. You try to ease yourself slowly over the fence. Her instinct warned her. Heeding the warning, she answered softly, almost questioningly, "The usual dinner?"

"Is that the way you dress for a casual dinner?"

Confused, she glanced down and smoothed her dress. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"

"Where's the rest of it?" he asked unreasonably.

"The rest of what?" she asked, examining his face, still cautious.

"The dress."

"Darien, I think you've lost your mind."

_You have no idea, _he thought. "I've got as much sense as any man would have after five minutes with you. **_CANCEL_**," he insisted.

"Cancel?" She was completely bemused.

"I'm afraid she can't do that."

Both Darien and Serena turned toward the voice that interrupted their conversation. Seiya sauntered out of the elevator and headed toward them.

He took one of Serena's hands and gently kissed it in what now has become his customary greeting to her. "Hey there, Dumpling. You look beautiful," he said smoothly.

Darien's blood boiled. _I'm the **only **one who gets to call her Dumpling!_ He thought murderously. But a master at concealing his emotions, he calmly folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't understand. **_We_** have children together." He informed, smugly, almost innocently.

Serena sputtered, "We most certainly do **_not_** have children together!" she huffed.

"Mummy," Suri's voice came from Darien's open door and the little girl walked over to put her hand in her father's past self's, "You look lovely. Are you and Daddy going out?" she asked sleepily.

Serena slapped her forehead. Darien smirked, a satisfied grin formed on his face.

"Will you wait for me downstairs Seiya?" Serena asked pleadingly.

Staring from Serena to Suri to Darien and back to Serena again, Seiya was speechless, "Please?" Serena beseeched.

Gaining his composure, Seiya gave a curt nod, kissed Serena on the cheek and headed back towards the elevator.

Holding on to her temper, Serena gently led Suri back into one of Darien's spare bedroom. Picking up the sleeping form of Sara, Darien joined her and they both tucked their future daughters in for the night, sweetly kissing each girl's forehead.

Slowly closing the door behind her, Serena made her way back to her apartment.

"You won't go if you know what's good for you." Darien said, the threat clear despite his quiet tone.

Serena's eyes narrowed to two slits of righteous blue fire, "Don't you dare threaten me you big baboon!" caution forgotten in her resentment.

She elbowed him aside, "Now get out of my way."

"I'll get out of your way..." he promised, "...after I give you something to think about!"

Before she could even blink, he had her back against the wall with his mouth covering hers.

She could taste the anger and would have fought against that. But she could also taste the need that echoed hers perfectly, and she surrendered to that.

He didn't care if it was unreasonable. He didn't care if it was stupid or wrong or any other terms that could easily apply to his actions. He wanted to curse her for taking away his control, for making him behave like some reckless, lovesick teenager. But he could only taste her. Drowning in the flavour that he was coming to understand he would always crave. He could only pull her closer against him so that he could feel the heat from her body. He could feel each emotion as they flowed through her; the initial anger that kept her rigid and distant, the reluctant surrender followed by the melting, and the passion overlapping so quickly it stole his breath. In one long possessive stroke, his hands ran from her shoulders to her wrists and stayed there while her pulse scrambled under his palms.

When his head lifted, she leaned back limply against the wall, struggling to catch her breath, fighting to break through the torrents of sensations, trying to make sense of the feelings beneath them.

"Think about **_that_**," he told her in a low and dangerous voice.

Serena stiffened. Frantic for escape, not just from the situation but also from feelings threatening to overwhelm her yet again, she turned into her room to grab her jacket and purse. Careful not to look at him, she hurried out again to rush downstairs.

Darien glanced after her, stared at her retreating back. His stomach tightened. The thought of another man touching her, looking into her face, seeing it flushed with passion as it was moments before, seeing her eyes glazed with it, terrified him.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **26 February 2013**

**A/N:** There! Hat-trick ending kisses and a small battle scene! Baby steps in the case of the latter. Does it sound okay or awkward? What are your opinions of Seiya & Saori, Anne & Alan? Think they'll be trouble or catalyst for a Serena-Darien hook up? Who's your favourite Scout & General so far? Since Darien got his time with the girls in chapter 3, chapter 11 is titled **Mother& Sons** and I think you know what that entails! ;) Unfortunately though, Anne will get her revenge in the next chapter!

On another note, both my short stories **LMSY** and **BTCSM** received approximately 5000 views each in a matter of days and yet there are hardly any reviews/favourites/followers. It's similar case with this story. I'm both deeply humbled and confused by it. I wonder if I should be ecstatic or worried. Someone said somewhere that people usually don't review when they have NOTHING nice to say. If that is true, then it's very disheartening. Either way, it's always good to know and a one word adjective can sometimes be sufficient; **_terrible_**_, **mediocre**, **beautiful**, **funny**, **horrible**, **okay**, **cute**, **sad**, **bittersweet**, **silly**._.. Please review and let me know what you think, if I'm doing it right or wrong, if you're actually reading my stories or just browsing through.

Since I am so swamped with work right now and so exhausted all the time… making use of the **Fibonacci sequence:** 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21…here is my promise…to myself and my readers…I will get to writing chapter 11 once/if I get…

1 day to just curl up and read a good book +

1 comprehensive lab report written up +

2 complete computer simulations done +

3 new 'followers'/'favourite' on any of my stories +

5 water samples fully analysed +

8 case studies fully reviewed +

13 new reviews altogether on any of my stories +

21 hours worth of sleep in total! (My usual 5 hours sleep per day has been reduced to 2-3 hours a day with my current workload….)

Please don't throw rocks and cabbages my way. March and April would be busy months for me and I truly need the motivation to get my work done and a reason to keep on/from writing when I'm supposed to be working/studying! ;)

* * *

Added on **27 February 2013**: Do refer to my profile for a status update on this story. And bdw, 1 comprehensive lab report ALMOST done! :)


	12. Friends & Family

**A/N:** Urghh! The more work I have, the more snippets show up in my head! Well, at least it pushed me through what I'm now calling my '**Fibonacci List**' with the exception of…the first & the last one! Ah well, 6 out of 8 is not so bad!

But you my readers, have been **GREAT**! Hence, the reason I forgo the first & last items in my '**Fibonacci List**' to write and post this chapter. You'll notice though that the title is not what I promised. As I wrote, I couldn't quite reach the '**Mother & Sons**' moment. Hence, that has been moved to the next chapter.

Anyway, thanks for not throwing rocks &/or cabbages my way! And a **BUNCH** of gratitude to everyone who 'favourite'/'follow' the story &/or my other stories and those who reviewed the previous chapter:

**James Birdsong:** Thank you! :) **LoveInTheBattleField**: Believe me when I say I wish it too! ;) **Guest:** Loving someone makes you vulnerable. That's how you know they matter. But in this case, she REALLY didn't see it as a date, just dinner between friends. :) **Moonprincess998:** They do understand their situation. But seriously, I don't think there is an easy way of coming to terms or in this case, face to face, with your FOUR future children! Even if they do have their memories of the past! ;) **Nickybluejess:** I like Seiya/Serena friendship in the anime. ;) Darien/Serena/Saori triangle WILL get messy! Be prepared for some angst! **Ms. Fairweather**: It's a relief to know! I'm new to this and the workings of ff. But I really do have some loyal supporters. I guess in my state of mind at the time, the shock of the 2 digit reviews against 4/5 digit views took me off guard and brought my insecurities to surface. Thanks for your reassurance though! :) **JFVW:** LOL. Only Darien would have that effect on her! ;) **CherrySerenity-sama: **LOL. I don't think the skirt could get any shorter! tsk..tsk.. Teaching children to pull people's hair? LOL! **Erin3000: **Thanks! Here's just a bit more! ;) **dayabr: **Wow! I'm glad you thought so! Thanks! :) **SailorTala:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter! ;) **Tay: **What a wonderful encouraging review! English isn't my first language but I did my degrees & masters in that medium, so I'm quite comfortable in it. I'm glad you think it's good enough! You're quite right; the low numbers of reviews as compared to the high number of views did bother me. **LMSY** for example had almost 10 000 views but less than 20 favs/followers and not much more reviews. That, along with someone insinuating the story supports rape, is a very big blow to my self-esteem. I'm a perfectionist who always tries to do my best (you can tell that I'm a geek, can't you?) It's disconcerting when I'm out of my elements and don't know how to improve, but I'll learn! Thank you for reading my work and letting me know what you thought of it. It truly means a lot! :) **smfan4ever72: **LOL. He was smug wasn't he? Well, let's hope the last chapter and this one made up for it! ;) Reading your review, I think I REALLY do strike gold with my readers! **Kbtjmandy: **LOL. Your review came just in time for me to post this chapter. I'm afraid **'Mother & Sons'** will be next chapter but plenty of S&D &Twins in this one! Hope you'll like! ;)

**SPECIAL **thanks to:** LoveInTheBattleField**, **smfan4ever72**, **CherrySerenity-sama**, **Moonprincess998**, **Nickybluejess**, **kbtjmandy **& **tototo** for being with this story right from the start (or almost). Your support and reviews means a lot and I treasure them!

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Friends & Family**

**_Serena's and Mina's Apartment (Early Saturday morning)_**

Serena stared into space. _It was a rotten thing to do,_ she thought. Men like Darien win in whichever way suited him best. Running her fingertips over her lips, _well, it **had** worked. _She couldn't think of **_anything_** else.

Memories and thoughts of the exciting pressure and the expert manoeuvres of his lips against hers and the possessive grips of his hold kept her distracted all the way through dinner and into the night, keeping her awake. Scowling now, _well it just proved that he's spent a large amount of time with his lips slapped up against some woman's. **Lots **of women!_ Her mind insisted. Still, beneath the panic, beyond the pleasurable sensations, her heart had recognised that there was a tenderness, warmth and care.

"Hey Rena," Mina breezed into the living room. Like Serena's golden hair, her mass of deep honey blond hair was free from their usual style. She clearly just woke up.

Glancing up at her cousin, Serena forgot her troubling thoughts long enough to stare. "You're up early."

Mina stared back. "Me? What have you done with my cousin?" she asked, only half joking. "It's not noon yet. Heck, it's not even 8 am yet! On a **_Saturday_** morning!" she emphasised.

Serena shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."

"Hmm...it couldn't have anything to do with a certain gorgeous raven haired guy, could it?" Mina eyed her speculatively.

"Now, why would I lose sleep over Seiya?" Serena asked innocently, deliberately misunderstanding her cousin's question.

"You and I both know that's not who I meant!" Mina replied over her shoulder, walking towards the kitchen. She was going to need coffee if she was going to have any hope of getting anything out of Serena this morning.

Coming back into the living room with two steaming mugs, she sat next to her cousin, her best friend, her princess.

"So, tell me what kept you up all night. Did something happen last night?" she asked.

Another shrug, "Went to dinner with Seiya. He came to pick me up here."

Understanding dawned, "Ah! I imagine Darien wasn't too pleased."

"We had a fight."

Mina nodded, giving a go ahead signal with her hand as she sipped her coffee.

"That's a good start. At least you're talking," she said when Serena said nothing else.

"There wasn't much talking involved," Serena murmured, sipping her own drink, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah. I see." And of course she did. She was the Scout of Love after all.

Just then, the bell rang.

Looking at each other in question, both shook their heads. Neither was expecting anyone, at least not this early.

Mina got up, squeezing Serena's shoulder before she went to answer the door.

Serena continued to stare off into space, getting lost in her thoughts all over again.

"So, how was the date?" Deep familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

Her chin angled, "It wasn't a date. Not that it's any of your business," she said testily, getting up.

His hand snaked up and grabbed her arm. "We need to talk. The children or any of the guys might decide to join us. I'm not ready to have them for an audience," he said.

Ignoring her struggle and protests, he led her towards the balcony.

In the brief tussle that followed, he noted, _irrelevantly_, he assured himself, how soft her skin was. But his grip gentled.

Her fingers flexed, and then balled into fists. She _absolutely despised_ the fact that her pulse was hammering double time under his grip. "Will you **_please_** let go of me?" she demanded, gritting her teeth.

"Only if you promise not to run away," he could see himself chasing her and was both embarrassed and thrilled by the image forming in his head.

"I don't run from anyone," she said with the defiant tilt of her chin that he had so come to adore.

He released his hold on her and only a quick reflex had him dodging the fist she had aimed at his nose.

She was ashamed to have struck out at him and part furious and part relieved that she had missed.

In a huff, she plopped down onto one of the chairs there. Darien slid the door close for privacy. Hesitating for a moment and rather certain that he was taking his life in his own hands, he sat next to her.

"I know you're angry with me," he said quietly. So quietly, it took the steam off of her anger.

Sighing and too restless to be near him, she got up and walked to the railing.

His breath caught in his throat. _She looks magnificent, _he thought, half annoyed and half terrified by the now constant tug of attraction.

He rose as well and swallowing hard, "How about this, I won't kiss you again until you ask me to."

Eyes wide, she turned to look at him, "I'm not going to..."

"We'll see..." he wisely held back the smile threatening to break on his face at her adorable expression.

_She looks like a scared kitten_ and as he would deal with one, Darien made no sudden movement and kept his voice low and soothing.

"So what do you say Meatb...Serena? Truce? Can we be friends?" he asked, smiling hopefully, extending his hand.

Serena took the outstretched hand and shook it. Giving him a wobbly smile, she said grudgingly, "Okay, I'll be your friend, Darien." Still, the suspicious look didn't quite leave her eyes.

Feeling suddenly light hearted, he gently tugged her close, putting his arms around her.

Serena looked up at him warily, "What are you doing? Darien, you promised..."

His breath blew warm against her ear, "I know I did. Just sealing the deal...with a kiss."

His mouth slid down and grazed her cheek. Before she could jolt from the sensation of his lips on her skin, it was fixed warmly on hers. The kiss was long and slow. Her head swam and the hand on his chest flexed open and clutched at his shirt.

He eased back, barely an inch, so that she was looking directly into his eyes. "We can't seal the deal if I'm the only one participating," he murmured teasingly, eyes bright with mischief that couldn't quite cover the tenderness.

"Let's try that again," he said softly, "I think you'll get it right this time."

Apart of her wanted to protest, the other part just wanted to drag his lips back down to hers. But his mouth was on hers again, clever, persuasive and hot and she was swept along.

The rich male taste, the firm knowing lips, the sure exploration of tongue and the teasing scrape of teeth. Something hummed in her throat, despite the now familiar taste of him, it was wonder and amazement.

_She should feel familiar by now._ He thought. The vision came unbidden, an older Serena, in a white dress, in his arms. Just as suddenly, it disappeared, leaving him with a banquet of contrast; heat that filtered through her cool shield of indifference, shyness that fluttered under her passion.

"That ought to do it," he murmured, forcing himself to pull away, still keeping his arms around her.

She could do nothing but to stare up at him, hands still fisted on his chest.

Struggling to keep it light when his every instinct was screaming for him to devour her, he lifted her hand and playfully nipped at the knuckles.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to keep my promise," he softly growled out, exasperated and enchanted at the same time.

She tore her gaze away, stepped away from him and resolutely stared over his shoulder. "You caught me off guard," she said tersely.

Immediately feeling the lost, Darien jammed his hands in his pockets to keep himself from grabbing her into his arms again.

"That makes two of us," he said quietly and then changing the subject as he moved to slid open the balcony door, "Children should be awake now. We'll head out after breakfast?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"We're going to the theme park."

As if on cue a rumble of running footsteps can be heard. Four excited children in pyjamas barrelled in like tornadoes, "Mummy! Daddy!"

**_At the Theme Park (A couple hours later)_**

The Theme Park was crowded with people. Stalls of games where plush toys could be won, candy floss and floating balloons, hot dog stands and bumper rides, ice cream vendors, Ferris wheels and train rides. There were even hot air balloon rides offered and children under one metre heights get to go on most rides for free.

"I wanna get dizzy in teacups!" Suri squealed excitedly.

Sara nodded her head in agreement, adding "I want Daddy to win me Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask plush toys!"

Looking around though, her face fell when she couldn't see any. Much to the amusement of the Scouts and slight embarrassment of the Generals, **_their_ **plush toys were **_everywhere_**_._

"I think Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are both pretty new to the scene, people don't know them yet," Darien said, part amused, part relieved.

Serena laughed, ruffling Sara's head. "We'll get your Daddy, brothers and Uncles to win you the **_whole_** set of Scouts and Generals, shall we?" she said brightly.

Sara's face immediately lightened up.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Lita asked with mock annoyance.

"Yeah! I'll bet you we could win more toys than the guys!" Raye joined in, bumping her hips against Jason's.

Jason laughed. "I'll take you on my lady!" he said to his girlfriend.

At one of the games booth, Darien won Sara a Sailor Mercury plushie much to her delight whilst Suri was ecstatic with her Sailor Jupiter plushie. Darryl won Sara a matching General Zoicite soft toy that had Amy blushing slightly. Not to be overshadowed, Darren won Suri a General Nephlite's plushie to match her Sailor Jupiter soft toy that had Lita and Nathan both throwing their heads back in laughter.

When his second attempt managed to get three basketballs out of five into the hoop, Darryl whispered to the games attendant and turned almost shy eyes at Serena, "This is for you, Mom," he said, handing her a stuffed Sailor Mars plushie.

Serena gasped in pleasure and hugged the toy and the boy who won it for her. Glancing cheekily at Raye who was holding a stuffed General Jadeite that Jason had won her at the same booth, she said, "Just imagine what I can do to her!"

Raye stuck out her tongue at the blonde. "I'm going to win you one of that!" she decided, turning to Jason, "At another game." She added as an afterthought, blowing a raspberry at Serena before pulling him to the next booth. Basketball really wasn't her game after all.

Darren pouted. "I wanna win you something too," he said resolutely.

Darien nodded at the attendant, paying for Darren's second attempt. Just like his brother, he got three basketballs out of five into the hoop and proudly handed Serena a stuffed Sailor Venus with Mina and Kevin looking on, amused.

The two lovers looked at each other. Mina pecked Kevin's cheek before adding, "I think Raye had the right idea, I'm gonna get you one of '**_me_**'," she said in a low tone, a twinkle in her eyes.

Amused and enchanted, Kevin lets out a low chuckle, "Then I'll have to see about getting you one of '**_me_**'," he replied, almost demurely.

Serena sighed dreamily. _How sweet!_

"Daddy! You haven't won Mummy anything yet!" Sara said suddenly, folding her arms.

All her siblings were nodding in agreement, wide cerulean blue eyes looking up at Darien expectantly.

Darien scratched his head, looking around for another games booth. A smile bloomed on his face and in a rare show of public spontaneity, he grabbed Serena's hand.

"I'm going to win you the biggest bunny in that game!" he said much to his children's' glee and Serena's surprise.

Taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the pressure of **_five pairs_** of **_SERENA_** eyes staring at him in anticipation, Darien pulled his arm back and took aim, hitting all the cans down with just one softball throw.

Darryl and Darren jumped and high fived in the air, Sara and Suri hugged each other whilst jumping up and down, Lita and Nathan whooped and whistled and Serena clapped her hands excitedly.

But before Darien could pass the huge, almost three feet tall pink and white bunny to Serena, a blur of brown and blue pushed her aside and took the toy out of his hands. "Aww...Dare-Bear! You shouldn't have!" Anne in a blue sundress said, hugging the bunny to her chest.

Darien looked at Serena's crestfallen face. "I didn't," he said firmly, "I won it for Serena."

Gently but firmly, he took the toy from Anne and handed it to Serena, surreptitiously stroking the back of her hand before letting go.

The children looked at one another and nodded to each other as if coming to a silent agreement. Suri concentrated on the earth and Darren looked up to the sky.

Anne felt small movements on her feet and looked down. She gasped in horror. Worms and ants and other insects were crawling around her, trying to scale up her legs. She gave a horrified shriek, jumping up and down to get them off her, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Help me! Get them off me!"

Out of nowhere, a pigeon swooped low and she felt a warm squishy something landed on the top of her head. "Ewwwwww! Gross!" she cried out when she figured out what it was.

She took off running with the children once again high fiving and hugging each other, laughing in mirth. Scouts, General, Andrew, Serena and Darien looked on with disbelieve. Incredulous expressions on their faces before Lita, Mina, Raye, Nathan, Jason and Andrew were laughing as well.

Kevin eyed the children speculatively. He could sense the power radiating out of them. Unconsciously he shook his head but was unable to hold the smile that formed on the corners of his mouth.

Noticing his looks though, the children immediately sobered up, practiced looks of innocence appeared on their faces.

"Let's go up the Ferris wheel!" Darren suggested, evading suspicion.

"Wha...t?!" Serena's face went white. She doesn't do too well with heights.

"What's the matter Meatball Head?" Darien couldn't help teasing.

"Urgh! Will you **_stop_** calling me that, Jerk?!" Forgetting her fear for a moment and falling back into their easy routine of teasing one another.

"It will be fun, Mummy," Suri tugged one of her hand while Darren held on to the other.

"What? None of you are afraid of that thing?" Serena asked, incredulity showing on her face as she looked at each of her future children one by one.

"Figures that they'd **_all _**take after you!" she mumbled.

Darien gave a throaty laugh. A rush of pride surged through him. It was a feeling he was becoming rather accustomed to and very fond of since the children appeared in his life.

They started walking toward the Ferris wheel, Serena still protesting along the way.

An elderly couple stopped when they passed the family.

"Oh! How lovely! What a lovely family! Your parents must be so proud to have such beautiful children!" said the lady excitedly grabbing hold of Serena's arm, stopping her further protests.

_Huh? Our parents? What is she talking about?_ Serena thought, confused.

"We're not siblings Mam," Darien's answer broke the silence.

"But they can't be your children. You're far too young to be their parents." The old lady looked baffled.

"But they look like the two of you..." she continued.

Both Serena and Darien blushed awkwardly. Thankfully, Jason and Raye joined them at the moment. "They are our nieces and nephews," Jason replied truthfully, raising his eyebrows at the blushing couple mischievously. Raye bumped her shoulder to Serena teasingly.

"Oh, I see," a look of dawning understanding on the elderly woman's face. She smiled. "Well, you have a **_very_** good looking family. What a gene pool!" she remarked admiringly.

**_In a hidden part of the Theme Park_**

The pink haired alien thumped her fist on the chest of her blue haired male counterpart. She was fuming. "I swear those little girls, those **_little meatball heads_** had something to do with it!" she snarled.

Alan was trying his best to hold back his laughter but the sight of Anne running with pigeon droppings on her head really was funny. So he hid them behind a cough instead.

"How could the girls possibly have anything to do with what happen?" he said reasonably, trying to soothe her.

"You'd be surprise."

Startled, Anne and Alan looked up to see two somewhat humanoid forms standing at least seven feet tall with bulky muscles and thick rock-like skin, shimmering into existence in front of them. One is completely blue with white spiky hair and bright red eyes whilst the other is completely green with long black hair and eerie striking purple eyes.

"What the hell are you?" Anne asked, preparing to defend herself.

The blue creature bowed slightly. "We're Demoniaques. I am **_'Bleu Neigeux'_** and he is **_'Corbeau Vert'_. **We're here to destroy the Scouts and the Generals," he explained.

Corbeau Vert added, "We need you to keep the children occupied and separate from each other if possible. If you can do this, we'll destroy the Scouts and the Generals for you."

"Why do you need us to keep the children occupied? What do **_they_** have to do with the Scouts and the Generals? You're not scared of little children, are you? I'll crush them like bugs!" Anne said snidely, her anger still a long way from dissipating.

"They're more powerful than you think. Granted, most of their powers are still dormant."

**_Near the Ferris Wheel Ride _**

After the Ferris wheel ride Serena had insisted that she needed to win her girls something as well. Against Darien's teasing, she managed to win them each a huge bunny at the ring toss booth, much to her triumph, Darien's disbelieve and Scouts and Generals amusement. Sailor Moon after all, is an expert at throwing disc!

In no time at all, almost all of them had their hands full with toys. Mina held a plush General Kunzite in her hand, Kevin held a stuffed Sailor Venus, Jason had his own Sailor Mars plushie, Zachary had won Amy a stuffed dolphin, Lita had won Nathan a stuffed unicorn and Serena had even won Andrew a plush bartender.

Now some of them sat happily licking their ice creams whilst others devoured their hot dogs as they chatted happily, each ready to just enjoy the other rides after putting all the toys away in their cars.

Serena looked around her, happy to be surrounded by friends and family. Her gaze met Darien's and his mirrored her elation.

"Daddy! I need another hot dog!" Suri suddenly declared, taking hold of his arm and pulling him toward a hot dog stand.

"Oh! Me too!" Sara joined in.

"Me as well!" Darryl chimed in at the same time.

"With all the works!" Darren added.

Darien laughed. "Well, we all know whose appetite they have, don't we?" he said slyly.

Everyone except the annoyed Serena who was rolling her eyes at Darien, and the children who all looked confused, burst out laughing.

Nothing good lasted forever. A blast of purple lights headed their way, aimed straight for the children and Darien.

"Watch out!" Nathan shouted.

Kevin raised his hands, immediately deflecting the energy.

Generals stood in place of the guys and formed a shield around the children.

The public went wild as Demoniaques and Cardians rampaged through the theme park.

In the commotion, the girls, Serena and Darien transformed.

"Scouts! We'll take the Cardians! No direct attacks towards the Demoniaques!" Sailor Venus instructed, leaping to the air in the direction of the first Cardian, a Medusa-like creature with tentacles coming out of its limbs, whipping everything and everyone within distance.

For a brief moment, her eyes met her lover's and a look of understanding passed between them.

"Generals! The Demoniaques are ours!" General Kunzite's order to his Generals was loud and clear. A sword shot up from his raised hand.

Both Demoniaques circled the Generals, keeping their distance, not wanting to trigger the power of the gold and silver crystals within the children. Not when they are together. They had learned firsthand that whilst the children had almost no control over the crystals they hold, its power can still be triggered if the children were scared enough.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, take the children to safety," Jadeite ordered over his shoulder. A sword appeared in a flame in each of his hand.

The Demoniaques were now on edge with anticipation. Kunzite frowned. Sensing the thoughts raging from the green Demoniaque, he somersaulted into the air and landed next to the children. Grabbing Darryl's shoulder, he urgently ordered, "Whatever you do, **_don't_** separate from each other. **_Stay together_**!"

Looking to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, he stressed, "Gold and silver!" and then jumped to rejoin his comrades in the fight against the Demoniaques.

An albino Cardian with long white hair jumped in front of Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the children. With a snap of her finger, there was now four of her.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A shot of thunder came from Sailor Jupiter and hit one of the white, albino Cardian, knocking it off its feet. Within moments however, it was up again.

A tentacle came from the Medusa Cardian and wrapped itself around the two little boys.

"Darren! Darryl!" Sailor Moon shouted frantically, terror clawing at her.

Taking off her tiara, she aimed it to the tentacles, "Moon Tiara Magic!" at the same time "Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus's chain wrapped around the creature, crushing it and a black burnt Cardian card floated to the ground.

The boys fell to the ground, got on their feet and grabbed their sisters out of the way of the ongoing battle.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury's attack froze one of the albino creatures in ice.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars' attack burnt another to a crisp.

The Scouts now circled the remaining two albino creatures.

The Generals weren't doing so well. Even though the Scouts tried to keep their attacks away from the Demoniaques, they were able to absorb some of it and were using these attacks against the Generals.

It seemed that while a direct attack towards them _would_ slow them down and be absorbed, an attack towards something else that is within distance could **_still_** be absorbed too, and **_without_** hurting them at all. Every time a Scout used her attack on a Cardian, either Bleu Neigeux or Corbeau Vert would be nearby and ready to absorb their power.

Zoicite melted the sharp ice pelting by the dozens toward him and Kunzite but not before one embedded itself into his arm, blood now flowing out freely.

Jadeite deflected the flame heading toward Nephlite but was hit from behind by a strike of lightning.

The Scouts quickly defeated the Cardians and rushed to the aid of the Generals. But being unable to use their attacks put them at a disadvantage. Soon, most of them were sporting injuries.

Sailor Moon stood in front of Bleu Neigeux, moon sceptre on the ready. It merely grinned at her, a wide ugly grin that showcased razor sharp fangs. It sensed the silver crystal's presence inside this unknown Scout but was not worried. The presence was dormant and it can only be destroyed by **_both_** the silver and gold crystal **_together_**.

"Look out Sailor Moon!" the warning from Sailor Mercury came a bit too late for her to move out of the way of Corbeau Vert's attack that came from behind her. Too late also for the steel tipped rose to deflect.

The pain was like being stabbed with ice. Then it was gone, numbed by both fear and fury as the two Demoniaques turned towards her friends. Silver light began to glow from her.

Tuxedo Mask's blood drained at the sight of a dagger embedded in Sailor Moon's back, between the shoulder and the arm. He muscled his way through to her, eyes now glowing gold in anger.

Both Demoniaques turned to him and gasped. If one were to decipher the looks on their faces, it would be ones of surprise and fear.

Immediately the two Demoniaques shimmered and disappeared in a swirl of smoke and a flash of light.

Amidst the commotion of the battle, Darren and Darryl stood in front of their sisters, using telekinesis in Darryl's case and the wind in Darren's case to minimally deflect any attacks coming their way.

None of them realised when two alien forms appeared without a sound just behind the two little girls who were too enraptured watching their brothers and parents. Anne slowly crept towards Sara. A burst of energy came out of her hands and enveloped the little girl in a cocoon of pink light while Suri was simultaneously enveloped in a similar cocoon of blue light coming out of Alan's hands. Silently, all four disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **04 March 2013**

**A/N:** Erm, was the battle scenes okay? Seriously? I have no idea what I was writing, just wrote what sounded right to my ear! Crazy! Tell me what you think; if I should rewrite the scene... I am so exhausted, I can't think straight (only about 12hrs sleep in total since my last chapter…) So let me know if there's any mistake and I'll fix it as soon as I can.

**_'Bleu Neigeux'_** and **_'Corbeau Vert'_** are **_'Snowy Blue'_** and **_'Green Raven'_**, respectively translated into French by the way.

**Mother & Sons** is now Chapter 12 where Darien, Serena and boys will deal with aftermath of Sara & Suri's abduction. Saori wouldn't help matters either! I have a new '**Fibonacci List**' which I will keep to myself. The chapter will be posted when the list is complete…*Evil laugh*

Do refer to my profile from time to time for a status update on this story.

In the mean time, I'm off for a much deserved & NEEDED sleep. At least 5 whole hours! ;)

Edited slightly: ** 05 March 2013 **

(In order to address a couple of issues, I've updated my profile and wrote a review for this chapter. Please check them out and **_do forgive me_**).


	13. Mother & Sons

**A/N:** Oh wow! It's been too long! Thank you for sticking with this story and I'm sorry for the long wait. You readers are really wonderful! I haven't been **_completely_** idle though, in my absence from this story I've written a new short story titled **Come Back to Me**. Just like **BTCSM** was my first attempt at fluff and** LMSY** was my first attempt at mature content, **CBTM** is my first attempt at angst. I hope you give that story a chance. Please? Per me? Per favore? Para mi? Por favor? Pour moi? S'il vous plait? LOL. ;p

I wanted to post this chapter yesterday but was only able to write half of it before exhaustion and illness caught up with me. As it is I wasn't quite able to complete my **Mother & Sons** moments (there were supposed to be 2 separate scenes and this chapter covers only one). So again, my apologies and thanks ever so much for the 20 or so reviews (WOW!) for the previous chapter!:

**SailorTala**,** LoveInTheBattleField**, **Guest(1)**, **Guest(2) **& **QueenofRedonda:** Thanks! Here's your next chapter! Enjoy! ;) **Moonprincess998: **Oh thanks! It won't be long before they start remembering...:) **Nickybluejess:** I'm glad! :) She'll be okay. They're frantic! Here you go! ;) **tototo:** LOL. Here you go! **Melinda Sandy Halliwell:** I'm glad you enjoyed the story and think the kids are cute. I'd like to write more about S/S relationships but its hard writing for too many characters. Maybe in a different fic, I don't know. **Bunny88rosemagic:** Wow! I **_have_** missed your reviews! They always make me smile. Thanks! And I hope you'll continue to review, even if not for every chapter. ;) **BostonBill:** Thanks! I'd love to read your story but my schedule is rather full at the moment. I'll try and get to it, just don't know when. I hope you keep reading mine though! :) **JFVW:** Thanks! ;p **CherrySerenity-sama**: LOL. What do you think Jason's gonna do with his Sailor Mars doll?;p **smfan4ever72: **LOL. Glad you liked it! He didn't mean it that way. He was referring to her lack of response. I hope the girls will be a handful for A&A too but...we'll see! ;) **Starrlight1812: **Thanks! Sometimes I wish I hadn't thought of the twins (well, not TWO sets anyway!), but once I see them in my head, I couldn't bring myself to delete any of them! :) **Erin3000:** Wow thanks! I was worried! ;) **kbtjmandy**: Thanks! I'll try my best! ;) **naughtygirl:** LOL. I was waiting to see if anyone would notice/mention that! Yes, Suri & Darren has similar powers to Darien and Sara & Darryl has similar powers to Serena, though they're not fully developed. **Ligia Tsukino: **Thanks! I'm glad you think so! And you're most welcome! ;) **missnoname:** WOW! I'm blushing! Thanks for the kind words, though I'm not sure I deserve them. You're most welcome and I do plan to finish this story, though there's still quite a bit to go! ;) **trish1573: **LOL. I've wanted to know what would happen if I accidentally pressed submit review before actually reviewing! Now I know! But seriously, thanks for your faith and support! Now let's see if you were right when you said you didn't think I could ruin any story! ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.) tomorrow

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mother & Sons**

**_The Theme Park (Following the events of Chapter 11)_**

"Mercury Aqua Mist," Sailor Mercury's shouted attack pierced through the deafening silence that followed the Demoniaques disappearance. A thick fog momentarily filled the air and Scouts, Generals and Tuxedo Mask detransformed.

Serena opened her eyes and saw Darien bending over her. "Darien," she whispered in confusion. She tried to reach out to him, but the pain in her upper arm sliced through her, the long ragged blades of it had her crying out and trying to cradle her arm.

"Stop. I know it hurts. But I don't know how bad it is. You have to stay still. _Stay still_." Darien's expression was grim. When he saw her being stabbed, his legs had nearly buckled before the rage had swallowed the terror. When the threat had disappeared and Sailor Moon collapsed to the ground, transformation fading on its own, his fear shuddered back to twist painfully with the worry.

He couldn't get his breath and had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment. Slowly, he forced air in and out until he was calm and made himself move slowly and cautiously, checking her for injuries.

"Okay, okay," his hands trembled slightly as he brushed her hair from her cheeks.

"It's alright. You're alright," he murmured, trying to convince himself as much as her.

He gently pulled her into his arms, careful of her injured shoulder and held her to him until the greasy sickness in his gut slowly passed.

Amy tore a strip of her blouse and tied it up around Zachary's arm to stop the bleeding while he gently brushed her hair away from her face, wiping away the trickling blood from a cut on her forehead.

Nathan held Lita down with one hand, took a firm grip on her arm and snapped her dislocated shoulder back into place. Though she bit her lip till it bled, the Scout of Thunder made no sound.

Kevin and Mina helped each other up and held on to each other for a moment before letting go to assess each other's injury and to help Andrew up as well.

Raye let out a breath of relief when Jason opened his eyes. "Can you hear me? Are you okay, honey?" she asked in a rare public display of affection. _His pulse is rapid but strong_ she assured herself.

Serena tried to look around. Pain blurred her vision, worry creased her face. "Is everyone okay? Are the children?" she asked.

She could feel the slight tremble in Darien's body that was holding hers and realised how worried he must be. She managed a weak smile, noting that she was now back in her civilian form. She pressed her face into his chest for a moment, "I'm going to be okay Darien."

He couldn't believe she was trying to comfort him. "Of course you are," he muttered affectionately.

"Though I think there's a sword in my shoulder," she suddenly blurted out, somewhat disoriented and more than a little terrified.

Darien didn't show any reaction to the statement. Serena decided that she might be wrong and it couldn't be as horrible as she imagined. Still, she needed him to tell her so before she could quit worrying, "Is it awful Darien?"

"No," he answered. "It's not a sword, it's a dagger and it isn't in your shoulder either, Serena."

"I can feel it," she argued and tried to turn her head to witness for herself.

Darien stopped her by grabbing hold of her chin. "It's in your upper arm," he explained. "You're very fortunate. It went through the fat."

"What? I don't have any fat!" she argued, offended. She watched him tear a strip from his shirt and still didn't guess what he was trying to do.

"Clear through Darien?" She grimaced. "It's going to hurt something fierce when it's..."

She never got to finish her sentence. Darien had the dagger out of her flesh as quick as lightning and was wrapping the strip of cloth around her arm before she could even get enough strength back to scream.

"There! That didn't hurt did it?" he asked, almost teasingly.

"It did!" her response was indignant, her eyes glassy. Pain was everywhere, but it was bearable now, throbbing almost gently in her limbs.

Darren and Darryl watched the interactions between their parents with bated breath and almost jumped out of their skin when Andrew placed a hand each on their respective shoulder. "She's going to be okay boys. They all are," he said reassuringly.

Everyone started to gather, checking on each other. Each of them with the exception of the little boys was at least a little banged up. There were a lot of bruises, minor but countless scrapes and some deep cuts and Nathan and Mina each had a slight concussion. Even Andrew was spotting a few bruises and cuts.

Through the worry, frustration and fury, one thought simultaneously pierced everyone's minds like a lance.

"The girls..." Serena whispered, all colour drained from her face, "Oh my God."

She fought off a wave of nausea. Hugging her boys closer to her, she frantically struggled for control, "Sara?! Suri?!"

Every muscle in her stomach twisted as her gaze flew hysterically over the ruined theme park, praying that her instincts were wrong, that the girls were somewhere nearby, unharmed.

The battle with the Demoniaques and Cardians had caused so much commotion and damage that most of the crowds had dispersed in the panic and those that stayed was inevitably injured or confused in some ways. It was also getting rather dark as the sun slowly disappeared.

Amy had her minicomputer out and running scans for the girls' energy signatures. Everyone else was looking around frantically, shouting the girls' names.

Darien had gone stiff. Panic swirled inside of him, along with a bubbling brew of fury. Somehow, he **_knew_** that his future daughters had been taken by the enemies. His clenched jaw was hard as granite, his stomach churned.

"They're not here," Amy declared solemnly.

"What do you mean they're not here? Where are they?" Serena asked desperately.

"Their signature was here until several minutes ago. About the same time you detransformed. And then..." Amy's voice trailed.

"What is it Amy? Tell us!" Darien commanded urgently, not even aware of his commanding tone.

"It's like the negative energy slowly encompassed theirs."

"What does that mean?" Lita asked.

"I don't know," Amy looked helpless.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Apartment (A couple hours later)_**

With her boys safely tucked into bed and out of ear shot, Serena angrily paced the living room. She was livid and her anger was aimed at the floating device resembling the head of her cat guardian.

"Puu! Tell us where Sara and Suri are! This instant!" she commanded regally, not even aware of calling the device by the name only she as Princess Serenity in the Silver Millennium had ever used to address the Sailor Scout of Time.

"Now Sailor Moon, you know that there are things that I am bound by the rules of Time to keep from you," came the familiar low voice of Sailor Pluto from the device.

"I am **_ordering _**you to tell us anyway!" was the Moon Princess's regal reply.

Amy, Mina, Raye and Lita each turned to her, breath held, eyes wide. For a moment they didn't feel as if they were looking at Serena, rather it was as if Princess Serenity was the one who spoke. In the mist of worry and fear that was currently blanketing their hearts, a faint light shone, hope that their princess was remembering their past lives and memories.

"In order to preserve the timeline, I regret that I must decline," the voice from the device responded to the princess's wrath.

"If you were so concerned with preserving the timeline, why bother to send the children back at all?" exasperated despair filled Serena's voice now.

"The events that you are currently living have been lived by your future selves. The current timeline is still preserved. If the children hadn't come when they did, none of the Scouts or Generals would have survived the Demoniaques," Sailor Pluto calmly replied.

"It was Darryl and Darren that destroyed the third Demoniaque and chased the two that we fought today when the Demoniaques first made their appearance. We would have been killed otherwise," Amy made the observation solemnly, recalling their first encounter with the Demoniaques.

"As usual, you are right Sailor Mercury. If they hadn't been there at the time, the three Demoniaques you first met would have killed all you Inner Scouts during your first encounter. That's why it is imperative for all of you, especially Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask to remember the two Demoniaques that you fought today. In your future, when you see them, that would be your cue to send the children back to the past, back to this time. Or the Scouts would perish, followed by the Generals."

Everyone was quiet, each trying to process the new information.

"Are they okay? Sara and Suri, are they okay?" Serena asked, quietly now.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I can't help you further. But if Time unfolds the way it's supposed to, the way **_it has before_**, the girls would return to you safe and sound. This is why I can't reveal anything more. Doing so would risk altering the future. Before I go though, I will tell you this, you raised your children well. They are smart, brave and strong. Have faith in them."

The floating device went silent.

Darien gently pulled Serena into his arms and momentarily allowed himself to bury his face into her hair, comforting himself as much as her, his hands clenching her to him as if he could absorb her worries into himself. Serena took the momentary reprieve and pressed her face to his chest, holding him as tightly as he was holding her.

Around the room, Scouts and Generals took comfort from each other as well. It had been a traumatising experience for them. Not so much the injuries for their bodies had the natural ability to heal fairly quickly. Rather, it was the reminder that they were not completely invulnerable that had unnerved them. This was the first time since Beryl and Metallica that they were faced with such formidable opponents. This is the first time in **_this_** life time that they had sustained such injuries, even with **_all_** of them, short of calling the Outer Scouts, working together.

Darien squeezed Serena's arms and let her go before addressing the room. "We have to find the girls and get them back," he said firmly.

"Based on what Sailor Pluto said just now, we have to assume that they're safe and **_will _**stay safe until we get them back. We just have to figure out **_how_** to find them and get them back," Zachary inserted.

"The boys may be able to help us with that. They may not know how to wield their crystals, but they are in control of some aspects of its power. They used them at the theme park before, even prior to the attack. I sensed them," Kevin added in his quiet tones.

Jason nodded in agreement. A smile of admiration curved at the corners of his lips. "I sensed it too. It really wasn't a coincidence that the pigeon droppings landed on Anne's head!" he said with a slight chuckle.

"The boys need their rest." Serena's protective instinct involuntarily rose up.

Darien nodded his agreement. Even though his every instinct demanded that he keep looking for his girls, looking at his friends' conditions and aware of Serena's waning strength he almost reluctantly decided, "Tomorrow would be soon enough. Everyone needs to rest and recuperate. We all need to get some sleep now so that we can start fresh tomorrow." He said firmly, taking charge in an old habit with calmness that belied the raging horror and anger in him.

Before they parted though, ten similar looking devices that looked like hand phones appeared in the air.

"We should've given these to all of you sooner," Luna said, regret tinged her tone.

The devices separately flew to each Scout, General, Serena and Darien. Each looked down to see that the device did have a similar panel to that of a normal hand phone with 16 additional small buttons, 8 round ones and 8 squares ones with 8 different colours.

"It's the new communicator device that Luna and I worked on when the children first joined us. We were planning to give it to you tomorrow," Artemis supplied, also with remorse lacing his tone.

"The blue, green, orange and red buttons are for the Inner Scouts and Generals, round ones for the girls and square for guys. You know which colours belong to whom," Luna instructed everyone.

"The black ones are for Serena and Darien." Artemis continued.

"And the gold and silver?" Serena asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Silver buttons for Darryl and Sara and gold buttons for Darren and Suri."

Heavy silence greeted Luna's answer.

"And the white ones are for you and Artemis?" Nathan asked as much to lighten the situation as for confirmation.

"The square white button is for Luna and I and the round one will get you in touch with the Outer Scouts," Artemis helpfully answered.

Everyone nodded in understanding. Before they parted however, Amy's gentle voice spoke up, "Zachary and I have been working on something as well, along with Mina and Kevin. We'll show you tomorrow," she informed everyone quietly.

**_Serena's and Mina's Apartment (After Midnight)_**

Serena stared out the glass doors leading to her balcony, sleep still eluding her. Wind rattled the windows and made her shudder, made her grateful for the warmth and security of her living suite and made her wonder if her future daughters were as warm and secure. For a moment, she leaned her forehead on the glass pane and squeezed her eyes tight against threatening tears.

The sound of tiny footsteps had her straightening herself. With no one else having access to their floor and especially with everything that happened today, the main doors to each apartment were unlocked in case the little boys needed to get to any of them or if they needed to get to each other. She took a deep breath in an effort to maintain her composure, already instinctively knowing who was coming to join her.

"Mummy," Darryl poked his head hesitantly. He slowly came to stand before her, his fisted hands at his sides.

Serena's heart constricted at the endearment. Her future son who looked so much like Darien, who also inherited his father's composure had been careful to call her by her given name with the occasional slipups of _'Mom'_ but this was the first time he had called her _'Mummy'_. That and his rigid stance warned her of the vulnerable state he is in. _Oh what a brave boy he is _she thought, a surge of pride spreading through her.

She crouched to her knees and gathered him in a warm hug. "Hey. What are you still doing up?" she asked soothingly, brushing his hair from his face.

Her tone of voice did him in and Darryl broke. "I'm sorry," came out on a choked sob.

His teary eyes were wide with regret. "I was supposed to protect them. Kevin said not to separate, to stay together. I thought we **_were_** together. They were **_right_** behind us!" He threw himself at her, tiny arms going around her neck, his sobs muffled against her chest.

"Oh honey! It wasn't your fault!" Serena said vehemently, holding the boy tighter to her, rubbing his back slowly in an effort to soothe him.

"I'm sorry too." Both Serena and Daryl looked over to see that Darren had joined them in the living room, cerulean blue eyes glittering with tears.

Guilt, shame, fear and other emotions he could not understand spurted so high so fast that the little boy was across the room and wrapped around his mother before he even thought to move. "I'm sorry Mummy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Serena opened one of her arm and caught her other future son into her embrace with his twin and tried to shift the both of them onto her lap as much as she was able. She let them press their faces to her shoulders and tightened her grip on them, desperately trying to make them feel better by rocking them and rubbing their arms and back.

Comforting, as always, brought comfort. "It's alright boys. It's alright," she murmured gently, feeling somewhat calmer than she was before, knowing that she needed to be, for her boys.

"Please don't hate us," Darryl made the request into her slowly-soaking with tears-pyjama.

"I could **_never _**hate you, **_no matter what_**!" Serena tilted both Darryl's and Darren's tear streaked faces up, cupped a face in each hand, looking them both directly in the eyes. _My babies,_ she thought, swamped with love and pride, guilt and sorrow. "I love you and **_nothing_** could ever change that," she said firmly.

Darren struggled to steady his breath. "But it was our fault! We thought that we were keeping them safe. We even managed to deflect most harm coming our way. We stood in front of them so they wouldn't get hurt but we lost them instead!" he said, voice hitching in self blame. Darryl nodded vigorously in agreement. More tears streaked down both faces that were doing their best to stay brave for their mother, awaiting whatever punishment she deemed necessary for them.

"Oh!" swamped with emotions, Serena hugged them to her again before disentangling herself from them to kneel directly in front of them. She looked them both steadily in the eyes, putting a hand each on each boy's shoulder and drew in a deep breath.

"It wasn't your fault. You put yourselves in front of them to keep them from getting hurt. That was a **_very_** brave thing to do. And you kept the attack away from them and I'm **_sure_** there is not a scratch on them because of you. I am so, **_so_** proud of the both of you," she said honestly and resolutely in a tone that brooked no argument, once again gathering both boys into her arms.

Unbeknownst to mother and sons, a set of deep azure eyes had watched almost the entire scene quietly from the archway of the living room. Darien had followed the boys when they left their bedroom in his suite to go to Serena's and it very nearly brought him to his knees, to see the tears, to hear the doubts and fears, to know that he wasn't able to prevent any of it. Lifting his hand, he pressed his forefinger and his thumb against the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. The moment, the poignancy of it engraved itself into his mind. His sorrows and fears erupted into almost unbearable guilt.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **28 March 2013**

**A/N: **Yes!** _Finally!_ **Although, it seems I've been writing a lot of angst lately hasn't it? Well, I've been unwell (still am actually) and as a result, my workload (which is a mountain as it is to begin with) is piling up. So I don't know when my next update will be ('**Fibonacci List**' is still effective!). I don't dare promise in case I won't be able to keep it. Do refer to my profile from time to time, there's a section of it that is solely for a status update on this story. Lastly, do let me know what you think of this chapter and **CBTM**. I know I'm not in my best form and that this isn't my best chapter, but I'd like to request you be kind in your reviews. I'm ill, VERY exhausted and tremendously worried about my VERY full plate of work, so I don't think I can take any harsh reviews for the moment. And no rape comments or I might just quit writing altogether or just block you from my stories! If you have nothing nice to say, just for now, steer clear...please.

Edited: **08 May 2013**

Re-titled back to **Mother & Sons** and edited for spelling and grammatical errors. Next chapter **Little Princes** will be up within the next 48 hours (hopefully!)


	14. Little Princes

**A/N: **Okay. I **_cannot_** apologise enough for my long absence. I have been sick and I have been busy. I'm not sick anymore (thanks for all the well wishes!) but I'm still busy. But I'll try and not let my next update be as long as this one.

It's been **_6 weeks_** since I last wrote anything new (creatively, not academically) and here I am staring at the computer screen with **_not a single_** snippet in my head! It's too full with so many other things I'm afraid and I'm **_really _**distracted. But I am aware that I have some **_really _** wonderful readers out there waiting for my update and since I've been in that position myself, I'm quite determined to write this chapter! Too bad all the snippets that were previously in my head are gone. It's so much easier to write otherwise! But, here we go...

Before that, thank you for not giving up on me and my stories. Thank you for all the 'favourites', 'follows' and reviews that I have been receiving in my 6 weeks absence from ff. You're all so wonderful! I am sorry and I thank you. As for those of you who reviewed the previous chapter of this fic:

**trish 1573:** Oh thanks! You're so kind! :) **Bunny88rosemagic**,** JFVW**, **BostonBill**, **Guest(1)**,** Godschildtweety** & **Tsukia:** Thank you! :) **Ms. Fairweather:** You're so considerate! Thanks for your understanding and support! **CherrySerenity-sama: **LOL. Jason with the Sailor Mars doll...hmm...I can _almost _picture it!;)** hprwhg00:** I know, I wish it too. I'm sorry but I really was busy. **LoveInTheBattleField:** Thanks! Sara & Suri will be up in the next chapter. :) **kbtjmandy:** Such a nice review, thanks! The little girls will be back with S&D...soon! ;) **Guest (2): **iPhone Safari page? I'm so touched! I'm sorry you had to wait a long time for this update (& the previous one) but am truly glad that you stuck with this story. Thanks ever so much! :) **Moonprincess998: **Thank you! Hmm... I know you're waiting for their memories to return & I'll definitely dedicate _that _chapter to you...but it's gonna be several more chapters yet especially with my rearranging my thoughts & chapters...but in the mean time, the bits & pieces will come back to them subconsciously. **Nickybluejess:** Thanks! :) I think she'll be a great mom too! okay. **shaydoe: **You're reading **TOBITF**! Wow! Thanks! I love you! ;) **smfanforever72: **aww...he won't _intentionally _hurt her and I know what you mean, it bothered me too if S&D are with someone else instead! **Tay: **I don't know what to say. I'm overwhelmed by your wonderful review and kind words! Thank you! I know what you mean about being patient waiting for updates, I have the same problem! LOL. I'm really glad you like the story & the twins! _Shenanigans. _I love that word! :) I think parents should put their children first too & am trying my best to portray S&D as good parents. It's innate and instinctive I think. I'm glad you liked. ;) **lostinshanghai:** Thanks! If we're being honest, I don't like Rini from the anime either! LOL. I'm glad the twins did not put you off this story. And thanks for reviewing my other stories as well! :)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Little Princes**

**_Shields Exclusive Living Complex (Early Sunday morning, following the events of Chapter 12)_**

Breakfast was a sombre affair but the physical wounds on everyone except Andrew, has healed rather drastically with the night's rest. Now, everyone gathered in front of the elevator at Amy's request.

"Where exactly are we going Ames?" Raye asked the question as everyone entered the elevator.

"To the basement," Amy answered simply, putting her palm over the elevator control panel without actually touching it.

"Following the palm print analysis once you place it over the control panel, an invisible sensor scans our physical attributes. Instruction is voice activated," Zachary explained as the elevator started moving downwards.

The elevator opened to a huge space the size of all their living suites put together, divided into three distinct sections, two of which separated into two levels with a side staircase leading to the second level.

The first section of the first level had black glass for its floor, walls and ceiling with equipments and blinking lights built to the walls. The second section of the space is completely matted. The third section is a huge swimming area.

At one corner of both the second and the third section stood a huge glass fronted fridge filled with bottles and cans of water , juice and energy drinks next to a rack filled with neatly folded towels. Inside the second section, against the black glass partition that separated it from the first section, three elliptical cross-trainers, three treadmills, an upright bike, two recumbent bikes, a spinner bike, and two rowing machines are lined two feet away from one another, alternately facing the black glass and the inside of the second section. Bowflex, a bench press, weight training benches and weight racks completed the line up. Part of the second section is also occupied with beams, table and board vaults, a couple of pommel horse, horizontal bars, parallel bars and uneven bars. There are ropes and hand rings of different lengths hanging from the ceilings and the back wall is lined with swords, knives and daggers, polearms and staffs, battle axes and maces, pairs of sai and tonfa, katana and scythes and all sorts of weapons. The rest of the space is bare, giving large rooms for combat training.

Everyone but Amy, Zachary, Mina, Kevin and the cat guardians were completely stupefied.

"Wow," Lita breathed in awe.

"How long have you been working on this?" Raye demanded, turning to Amy.

"Mina and I thought we need to have a specialised training area, so I started the basic construction of this place, hiring different crews and such, initially," Kevin answered instead.

"Then, we brought Amy and Zach in for the engineering and schematics and Luna and Artemis in for the extra technology," Mina continued.

"When the children and the Demoniaques appeared, we worked faster to get this place completed," Zachary finished.

"But not fast enough," Amy murmured, looking apologetically at Serena.

Serena whose arms were around Darren and Darryl's shoulder, walked over to embrace her friend, "Oh Amy, this is great. You all did great."

Amy gestured toward the black glass covered section, "That's a holo-room, programmed with different holographic sceneries and scenarios from harsh mountains terrains to wild forests and turbulent seas, combat trainings and rescue attempts. It can be used as one big holo-room or separate holo-rooms by elevating black mirrored partitions using the control panels over here. All the black mirrors can also function as display screens."

"But let's go upstairs first. There's more to show and a lot to discuss," said Luna leading the way up the stairs to the second level that also divided into two sections, one is filled with monitors, control panel and keyboards, revolving chairs and a huge table in the middle with more control panels on it. The other section appeared to be a mini library with comfortable sofas.

"We are hooked up to every major camera and all security cameras in the country," Zachary explained, motioning toward the monitors.

"If the girls show up on any one of them, we'd be alerted immediately," Artemis finally spoke up.

"This is our new operation base from now on," Luna said signalling for everyone to take a seat at the sofas for a proper group discussion.

"New operation base? Where was it before?" Darien wanted to know.

Andrew looked sheepish.

"It was under the arcade, a whole lot smaller than this though. No training area, just a simple monitoring and communications area," Nathan answered, still marvelling at the new structure.

"Do we know who took the girls?" Serena cut straight to the heart of matter.

Amy cleared her throat, "I analysed the energy signature that slowly covered the girls' before their signature disappeared. It matches the Cardian's energy signature, not the Demoniaque's."

"But that doesn't make sense, how would the Cardians know to take the girls?" Mina asked.

"We think that they might be working together. It couldn't have been a coincidence that both attacks occurred at the same time, same place. It seemed too coordinated as well," Zachary shared his opinion.

"The Demoniaques are intelligent creatures. It would make sense that they'd seek our enemies here to work with," Kevin added in.

"Okay, but how do we find the girls? Besides the cameras? If we can't even trace their energy signature, they're not going to be stupid enough to parade the girls in public!" Lita stood up and started pacing the floor.

"I was thinking, you boys communicate telepathically, right?" Raye asked crouching in front of Darryl and Darren who were seated between Serena and Darien on one of the sofa.

Darryl nodded, "We do. So do the girls, with each other. But neither Sara nor Suri can communicate with Darren and I. Nor us with them."

"Mom and Dad can communicate with all of us though," Darren added, unconsciously scooting a little closer to Serena.

"Well, Serena and I haven't been able to, not yet anyway," Darien said seriously.

"At this stage, the boys are more in control of their powers than the two of you are. They've been at it longer than you," Nathan put in.

"But it means there's a connection, a way, for them to communicate with each other, to sense each other," said Jason thoughtfully. "We can always sense each other and where Darien is all the time," he continued, gesturing to himself and the Generals.

"Yes. But their energy signature is covered. It can't be traced. There's also a big probability that they...are unconscious," Amy cautiously added, her hands clasped together, a sure sign of distress.

Zachary put his arm around her, "It doesn't matter. The crystals are **_inside_** them. Even if they're unconscious, we can still attempt to connect with their **_subconscious_**."

"How?" Serena asked, eyed wide with added worry at the thought of her little girls being unconscious. Her arms around Darren held him a tad bit tighter.

"I can work with the children. See if I can enhance their connections to the girls or manipulate and direct their powers. Jason and Raye can try too, since our gifts work differently from one another. So the three of us will take turn working with the boys while the rest of you start training," Kevin answered with his usual outward calm.

"We were beaten yesterday because we relied too much on our powers that we forgot to use our skills. We've gotten rusty," Mina added in support of Kevin. Motioning toward Jason, she continued, "Kevin and Jason are best at combat and swords, so while one works with the boys, the other will help Darien train. I'll work with Serena. The rest of us can pair up."

"Luna and I will keep watch of the monitors," said Artemis.

"You'll train until lunch time, and that will be a _late_ lunch. After lunch, Darien, Serena, Darryl, Darren, Raye and Jason will start scouting the area for any sign of the girls. The psychic connections to them," Luna added.

"You need to be careful though. Neither Cardians nor Demoniaques knew of our civilian identities but they've seen the girls and boys with all of us, Serena and Darien especially. It won't be long before they'll make an educated guess, if they haven't already," Amy put in.

Darien's arm around Darryl tightened protectively. "Couldn't we leave the boys at home with Andrew? It could be dangerous for them."

"We can't Darien. Until you and Serena learn to use and control **_your_** gold and silver crystals, they have the strongest psychic connections to the girls," Zachary answered his Prince, regret tinged his voice and clouded his eyes.

"It's okay Dad. We **_want_ **to help," Darryl reassured his father's past self.

"And Uncle Andrew needs to train as well. He needs to be able to defend himself and kick some serious butt too!" Darren added in, instinctively trying to calm the subtle tremor he felt coming from Serena.

Andrew laughed and was soon joined in by everyone else.

"Alright then! Let's get to it!" Mina led the way downstairs to start their training session.

Everyone but Kevin, the boys, Luna and Artemis followed her.

"The weapons? They all looked like medieval weapons. Why no guns?" Darien asked curiously.

"Guns attract too much attention and put civilians at risk. We also have no way of conjuring a gun up during battles whereas these weapons are from our own arsenal. Silver Millennium technology. We can summon them during battle," Jason explained, picking up a sword and handing it to Darien before choosing one for himself.

"What's Silver Millennium?" Darien asked.

Realising his slip, Jason kept his face casual, "That's where we get our powers from. Now, let's see how you are with a sword," he answered before swinging his sword toward Darien who instinctively blocked with his own sword.

And so, training began.

**_The theme park site and its surrounding area (Sunday evening following training and late lunch)_**

Darien walked with Darryl's hand in his while Serena held on to Darren's hand, a gold crystal holder with a silver crystal holder. Raye and Jason walked with them, trying not to be too obvious in their attempt at watching over their Prince and Princess.

"Anything, boys?" Jason asked.

Both boys shook their heads. Darren stopped and bent to touch the ground. "They don't know anything either," he said.

"Who honey?" Serena wanted to know.

"The earth, the insects," Darren replied offhandedly, still absorbed with the earth under his hands.

"Darren and Suri can communicate with the earth, plants and animals, pretty much any living things. Dad taught them," Darryl explained.

"Looks like you're going to have to re-teach them to me," Darien murmured softly.

The wind blew and leaves on trees stirred. Darren slowly stood up, listening carefully, "Blue and pink lights enveloping the girls. Blue and pink creatures..."

"Darien! Darien, is that you? What are you doing here?" the voice interrupted Darren's words.

Darien turned toward the voice. "It's Saori," he said. "I'll go and head her off," he added and reluctantly walked away from the group and headed toward the beautiful brunette.

"Darien," Saori moved toward him, both hands extended in an old familiar gesture. He took them briefly in his hands in another familiar gesture.

Serena's stomach did a quick nasty pitch at the sight of such familiarity between the two. She automatically reached for both boys' hands and kept one each in hers.

Saori let out a fluid laugh, slid one slim golden hand into Darien's mane of ebony hair and kissed him silkily. "I have missed you dreadfully. What _are_ you doing here?" she asked pulling out only slightly and turning her face up to look into his eyes, a hand going up to brush his hair off his face.

Darien gently disentangled himself from her. "I could ask you the same," he said with casual affection.

_He looks so relaxed_, Serena thought. _No, **they** look so relaxed, **together**. So comfortable with each other. Gorgeous. Both of them._ Her stomach cramped further at the sight of the two smiling and leaning toward each other. _Anyone would think they were a couple, completely suited and perfectly in tune with one another. They look so right together. _

Because she was going to break, could already feel the first fissures coming, Serena turned her back to the sight and with her boys' hands in hers, walked away.

**_Serena's Bedroom (A couple hours later)_**

They had continued their search around the area while waiting for Darien to join them again. When he did several minutes later, having gotten rid of Saori, they had continued to search for another hour.

Serena had tried her best to appear unaffected but now safe behind the door of her own bedroom, she finally let go. She knew she was probably overreacting and that she had no claim over Darien but seeing him with Saori had actually hurt and it served as the tipping point for all the confusion and fear and doubt that she had been pushing to the back of her mind for the last week to fight their way to the forefront.

All these rioting feelings inside her burst to the surface. The _future_ suddenly thrown into her present, the deep, deep _feelings_ for someone she was sure felt _nothing_ for her but an obligatory concern, the _despair_ that she'd never be good enough for him, the _burden_ of responsibility of protecting the world from evil, the _terror_ of the children she loved more than life coming to harm, the _guilt_ at not being able to protect them all.

All the emotions hit her and hit her hard. Her shoulders shook violently with the force of her grief and uncertainty. With her hands over her face, her back pressed to the headboard of her bed, she drew her knees up over her chest and rocked back and forth, sobbing.

She thought of her girls, missing and probably scared or harmed at the hands of unknown enemies. "Monsters!" she wept bitterly.

She thought of Darien with Saori and how _perfect _they looked together and how he'd _never _look at _her_ the same way, and yearned.

She thought of her duties as Sailor Moon and what a useless super hero she turned out to be, a liability to her friends, and moaned.

She thought of her boys blaming themselves for their sisters' disappearance, and cried harder.

She thought of all four children, how much they had come to mean to her and how inapt she was at protecting them and a fresh stream of guilty tears poured from her eyes.

Leaning her forehead on her knees, her shoulders shook with shame and sorrow at all her shortcomings, unaware that her door had opened and two boys stood at its' entrance.

Staggered, both boys stared and watched the woman they had always believed invincible, sobbing as though the well of grief would never run dry.

Darryl: _Mummy's crying!_

Darren: _Mummy's crying so hard!_

Darryl: _I don't want her to cry!_

Darren: _Me neither. We need to do something!_

Darryl clambered up onto the bed and hugged Serena with his small hands. Darren followed suit and hugged her from the other side.

Having wept until the tears and regret finally ran dry and a headache brew nastily in the fog of fatigue, Serena's head shot up.

"Please don't cry Mummy," said Darryl, slowly rubbing her tears away with the pads of his small thumbs.

"We'll find Sara and Suri," Darren reassured her, hugging her tighter to him.

"And don't worry about that lady with Daddy," he continued, pressing his face into her shoulder before settling himself by her side.

Darryl nodded his head in agreement and made himself comfortable on Serena's other side. "Daddy always said that when you smile, it brightens up the room better than the sun does."

A couple hours later, Darien slowly opened the door. The room was dark. But with the window opened, the deeming sunlight casted a soft gold light into the room. Soft, weeping sounds of violins played in the background.

Serena lay on the bed. A boy on each side, hugging her with their cheeks pressed into her chest, her arms around them. The three of them were sleeping soundly.

Darien went very still as emotion delivered a hard, bruising punch to his heart at the sight of them. The boys who looked so much like him, with _her_ eyes and innocence, so perfect, so beautiful, the future that they had somehow made together. _Together._

He never believed in magic and fairy tales before. Yet the sight of her made him think of the fairy tales, the sleeping princess, woken by the magic of a kiss. Spellbound, he started toward her, intending to do just that, wake her with a kiss.

A memory of a promise stopped him short, had him pouting. _Can't kiss her. _Looking down at the sleeping beauty with longing, his gaze fell back on his future sons. Another thought crossed his mind and had him grinning smugly. _But **they** can. _

Smoothly and quietly, he bent down and brushed one of the boy's hair from his face and laid his lips on his cheek, gently shaking him awake.

Darryl stirred and turned groggily towards his father's past self. He started to get up but Darien's hand slowed him down.

With a finger to his lip, Darien whispered, "Quietly now. Don't wake Serena up just yet."

Darryl nodded, getting up more cautiously and carefully. He looked at Darien's laughing eyes with a question in his own.

Darien now had moved to the other side of the bed, kissing Darren's cheek and waking him up pretty much in the same manner he did with Darryl seconds before.

"Doesn't she look like a sleeping princess?" Darien asked his future sons in a hushed voice, tilting his head towards the sleeping Serena, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Both children smiled too and nodded their heads in agreement.

"And how do you wake sleeping princess's up?" Darien asked conspiratorially.

Darren frowned for a second before smiling gleefully, "A kiss from her prince charming?"

With laughter in his eyes and voice, Darien raised his eyebrow. "Well, what are you boys waiting for?"

Chuckling, both boys bent their heads and kissed Serena's cheeks, making loud smacking noises.

When her eyes fluttered open, they locked on his, clouded and unfocused and did something to his heart.

"Darien?"

"Doesn't seem like a hundred years," he murmured. "Now, either I give you a glass slipper or you run off into the forest with the seven dwarves," he continued teasingly and slowly sat by her on the bed.

The boys were laughing. "Silly Dad! That's Snow White!" says Darryl mirthfully.

"No Dad! That's Cinderella!" Darren chimed in simultaneously, just as happily.

Darien kept his face straight. "I could never get those stories straight. Weren't they **_both_** woken by a kiss by their prince charming after sleeping for a hundred years?" he asked good-naturedly, heart light at the sound of his children's laughter.

Dazedly, Serena lifted a hand to his face. "That's Sleeping Beauty," she said softly as slowly reality began to seep in. _Real_, she thought. Her cheeks flushed. Automatically her hand moved away from his face and she hastened to sit up. "I fell asleep."

"**_We _**fell asleep Mummy," Darren said cuddling into her side.

"All three of us," Darryl added, leaning into his father's side.

"I gathered as much," Darien said keeping his eyes locked on hers.

There were shadows under her eyes and unless he was very much mistaken, she had been crying as well. He **_hated_** knowing that she was hurting and losing sleep worrying.

Struggling to keep the mood light, he ruffled Darren's hair and put an arm around Darryl. "Well, now that our little princes have woken you up, how about we all join the others for dinner? I believe Lita just made roasted potatoes and grilled chicken, honey glazed."

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **10 May 2013**

**A/N: **Well, that took me over three hours to write (half an hour or so staring at the screen blankly and another 20 minutes Googling up the names and images of gymnastics and fitness equipments and medieval weapons. LOL) I'm afraid I don't have much time to thoroughly revise for grammar or spelling mistakes that spell check sometimes missed. I seriously think that being sick has fried some circuits in my brain! I've never felt obtuse before and it's a very humbling and disconcerting experience! I will never again take my intellect for granted!

Anyway, I'll come back and revise this chapter at first opportunity. If you spot any serious mistakes or discrepancies, I'd really appreciate feedback via PM. In the meantime, review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I really hope it doesn't sound forced! Writing with no snippets in my head affects my flow and rhythm but I tried my best.

Next up is Sara & Suri's ordeal in Chapter 14: **Little Princesses**. Check out my profile for **TOBITF** update, there's a section of it that is solely for a status update on this story.

For **CBTM **followers, I don't know when my next update is. It's hard finding free time to write these days. But I **_will_** finish it. I wrote it for a friend after all… (I privately call it **Shaydoe**'s story & she's probably blushing that I mentioned this here! LOL)


	15. Little Princesses

**A/N: **My favourite story growing up was 'A Little Princess' by the late Frances Hodgson Burnett (more known for her work on the famous 'Secret Garden'). It's been adapted into movies and TV series several times and I'm so in love with the story I think I've seen every version! The 1995 movie starring Liesel Matthews by the same title is one of my all time favourite movie which I've seen too many times to count. For those of you looking for something to watch, you should definitely try it and I'll guarantee you'll be moved to tears and inspired by the little girl that is the little princess! This chapter title and the scene with Sara & Suri are both inspired by this story, specifically this scene that you can watch via youtube at /watch?v=hoZuMb19RJ4

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I deleted the **Introducing the Character** chapter and combined its content into the **Prologue** chapter. As such, this story has become one chapter short. Fanfiction programming system is such that you won't be able to review the same chapter twice. Since the chapters are offset by one chapter each, this means that those who reviewed **Little Princes** **_before_ the 26th of May **won't be able to review this chapter. What you can do is leave your review on the first page of this story instead, the **Prologue** page or any other chapter page that you have not reviewed before **_OR _**you can always leave an unsigned review (review without logging in). If I read the program correctly, this should only happen for **_this _**chapter. I hope this glitch won't deter anyone from reviewing. I **_love_** your reviews! They motivate me to write more! ;)

Well, on with the story but as usual, to my wonderful readers who reviewed the previous chapter:

**Godschildtweety:** Thank you! :) **thunderbird:** Thanks and welcome to **TOBITF**! Here's your next update. Enjoy! **JFVW:** Thank you for understanding. I promise I won't give up on this story and am really glad that you like it. :) **nickybluejess: **I know! I'm actually hoping he'll tell her first but since I haven't written that part yet, we'll see! ;) **LoveInTheBattleField:** Heads up, it's coming! **CherrySerenity-sama: **Andrew throwing glasses and plates? LOL You're right, interesting picture! ;) **Guest (Review for Father&Daughters): **LOL. He just seemed like the obvious choice! ;) **SailorTala:** Thank you and no problem! Thanks for sticking with the story! :) **Moonprincess998: **Aww thanks! It was a tossup between Cinderella & Snow White, and I thought why not use both? Glad it worked out. Be on the lookout for more slipped up and little hints here and there! ;) **kbtjmandy: **Thanks! I love writing their interactions with one another! I know it's sad, I tried to keep mine on the lighter side but there has to be conflicts in a story so that it doesn't get dull...don't worry though, I'm a sucker for happy endings, so they'll work it out...eventually! ;) **Bunny88rosemagic:** I'm so sorry that you're sick but glad that the chapter took your mind off it for a bit. Get better soon! Plenty of rest, okay? **KyouyaxCloud:** Welcome to the world of **TOBITF**! I love twins too! :) **Ms. Fairweather:** I'm so glad you thought so! Thanks! Mini Dariens have their father's charm don't they? ;) **Princess Eternal: **Thanks! Who says it can't be romantic _without_ their memories? *evil laugh* I'll see what I can do! ;) **tototo:** Hi there! You'll find out about the girls in this chapter. As for the Outers, well, I just can't resist Amara being protective of her 'kitten'. Read on and find out! ;) **Guest:** Wow thanks! Here's your update on the mini Odangoes! ;) **naughtygirl: **LOL. What a comprehensive review! Thanks! I'm afraid there won't be any S&D kisses in this chapter but I'll try and sneak in a couple in the next chapter and dedicate them just for you, how does that sound? ;) **Shaydoe:** Thanks! The girls are princesses much like you are Shay! They'll pull through! :) **Lunar Cadet:** Thanks so much! What an honour! Also thank you for understanding! And all the best with your writing! ;) **angeleyesis:** Thanks! LOL. I think you'll find that sometimes I post a few chapters in a week and other times I don't post for several weeks. I'm afraid it all depends on my schedule. I can't post chapters if they've not yet been written! ;) Trust me, if it's written, it **_will be_** posted. But sometimes the words came to me, but it's for a later chapter, in which case it will have to wait its turn! :) **Guest:** Uh, oh... I don't know what to say, this story has quite a bit to go yet! I'll try and update more regularly once I'm less busy. Haha, the mini odangoes **_almost _**did give him a heart attack and as for the boys, read on and find out! I hope you'll enjoy **TOBITF**! ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Little Princesses**

**_Anne's and Alan's Apartment (Monday, after school)_**

"Where the hell are the Demoniaques?" Anne paced her living room, her pink magenta eyes leaped like flames in her anger.

Alan angled his head. He could all but see the waves of temper and frustration coming off of her. Choosing to remain seated on one of the sofa, he answered, "Well, they never said they'd work with us. Just that they'd take care of the Scouts and Generals if we keep the children occupied. I don't..."

"We **_are keeping the children occupied_**!**_" _**Anne interrupted before Alan could finish.

"Anne, we can't keep the children in the pods forever!"

At this, Anne whirled on Alan, "Why not? The Makaiju is **_thriving_** with their energy! I've never seen it react to anyone else's energy the same way! Who would've thought that the mini meatball heads make great fertilisers, huh?" She laughed evilly at the thought.

Alan flinched at the cruelty he heard in Anne's voice. "They are children. We don't kill, Anne. At least we don't set out to do so. We drained energies but we don't kill. You want to start off with killing _children_? Little girls at that?" he asked incredulously.

Anne sneered. "You're just blinded by your infatuation to Serena!"

"And you're blinded by your hatred for her!" he countered.

Fuming, Anne continued her pacing. "Darien was in school today, acting like her body guard. What is it with all of you guys, trying to protect her, falling all over yourselves to please her?"

Unperturbed, Alan raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want me to answer that Anne?"

She whipped her head around, snarled at him.

Alan ran his tongue around his teeth and chose to change the subject, "The little girls were with Serena, Amy, Mina and their other friends at the theme park. I wonder what happened to them when the attack began. I didn't see them anywhere near the children." That piece of observation had been niggling at the back of his mind since the battle on Saturday.

Anne sneered, "Well, what did you expect? For that cry baby klutz to **_stay_**? She's a coward and a cry baby. Of course she'd run to save herself! Why would she bother with anyone else?"

Alan's eyes flickered. "I think that you and I both know the kind of friend Serena is. One wouldn't have so many loyal to her if she herself isn't loyal to begin with. Serena will **_never _**turn her back on a friend. It's not in her nature."

"Oh? Then what happened last Wednesday? She ran then too, don't you recall? Both your **_precious_**Serena and Lita ran off. If it wasn't for Sailor Jupiter and that Moon Brat showing up, we would've gotten the mini meatball heads sooner!"

Alan frowned, "It didn't make any sense. Lita's not one to back away from a fight either. And at the theme park, there were eleven of them with the kids before the attack began. Andrew was there during the battle. I saw him. But it doesn't make any sense for **_ten_** adults to just disappear..." he trailed off as pieces began to shift and fall into place.

Anne's eyes went wide. Her fury was like a living thing and it clawed at her brain. "No **_freaking _**way."

**_Shields Exclusive Living Complex, Basement (Monday, after school)_**

The elevator door opened and both Serena and Darien stepped out of it in a heated argument. They had just gotten back from Serena's school. The other girls, recognising the sign of a fight brewing had wisely piled up into Mina's car, leaving the two nemeses alone to head back in Darien's car. Although, aware of the threats of the Demoniaques, Mina kept her car close to Darien's, at least until they reached the building, after which she sped off to park the car at top speed.

"I **_cannot_** believe you stayed at my school the whole time!" Serena huffed angrily.

"What do you expect, when you insisted to go to school anyway?" Darien replied, every bit as irritated.

"We had to go to school! You heard Amy! In case they haven't figure out our civilian identity, it's best we go about as **_normally_** as possible! How is it normal when you were practically at the window of **_each_** of my classes?!"

"Would you rather I **_sit_** in each of your classes instead?"

"You might as well have, the way you were hovering!"

"Oh please. I wasn't **_that_** conspicuous!"

Serena looked at Darien in complete disbelieve, "Darien, you were having a **_video conference _**with Shields Corporation's Board of Directors right outside of my classroom!"

Struggling not to blanch, Darien replied oh so casually, "Well, I couldn't cancel the meeting, could I? That wouldn't be **_normal_**. Besides, how else was I supposed to keep an eye on you?" The truth was he could have foregone the meeting but he desperately needed the distraction to keep himself from hauling the Meatball Head back home to safety!

Looking hopelessly at Darien, Serena ground her teeth but wisely chose not to answer. Making frustrated sounds at the back of her throat, she marched herself into one of the changing rooms and changed into a black workout tank top and spandex fitness pants. And when she walked out, she walked into a wall instead and groaned.

Darien tightened his arms possessively and protectively around her, "Well, this sure brings back memories!" he said with a chuckle, referring to their daily collisions before Serena and Mina had moved into the building.

Serena's heart gave a lurch and she had to force herself to step back and away from him.

Darien studied her face for a moment._ She looked tired_, he thought, _tired and worried and under the weather_. Immediately the surge of protectiveness and guilt he had been feeling before came crushing back to him.

He rubbed a thumb over the line between her brows in a gentle gesture that even now took them both slightly by surprise. Catching himself, he dropped his hand again. Sighing, he searched his mind for an explanation of his actions that would appease her anger and settled for _part _of the reason, "It's for the girls as well you know. The Demoniaques are targeting the Scouts and Generals and all of you insisted on going to school today. You have the silver crystal and I have the gold crystal," he said gently.

Serena's eyes widened, "Of course... I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry. I was worried about Sara and Suri and..."

Darien's fingers on her lips stopped her. He tipped her chin up and pressed a brief kiss on her forehead.

"You worry too much. Our girls will be fine Odango," he murmured.

Serena's heart fluttered. _Our girls_.

Catching her wayward thought, she swallowed, "Of course they'd be. They take after you after all. I was frustrated before and exasperated. But now I'm actually glad."

Darien's eyebrow arched, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, they're smart and brave and strong...just like you," she added the last part somewhat reluctantly.

At that, Darien gave a rueful chuckle. "And here I was thinking that they are kind and sweet and just as beautiful in the inside as they are on the outside. Exactly like you."

Serena thought that she might have imagined the tenderness she saw in his eyes. And still, the way he was looking at her made her feel as though butterflies were gathering inside her stomach.

She took another step back from him. "You don't mean that! Stop saying things you don't mean and stop looking at me like that! You're making me feel like a rabbit about to be pounced by a...a wolf!" She uttered desperately, trying to lighten the situation and steady her thudding heart.

Darien smiled at her nervousness, "I don't say things I don't mean," and unbidden, "Usako," came out of his mouth.

He frowned. He hadn't intended to say the last word, didn't know where it came from and yet somehow knew what it meant '_My little rabbit_'_._

Serena stiffened, "What did you say?" Somehow without knowing it's meaning, she just **_knew_**that was an endearment. One that sounded familiar to her.

**_Several feet away from them,_**

"How long do you think before those two realised that we are here?" Amara asked in lazy tones which belied the glint in her eyes.

"Hmm... you never know with those two. It may take awhile!" Mina responded good-naturedly.

At the sight of Darien hugging Serena, Amara's hands by her sides reflexively flexed into fists, "He's going to want to be careful where he puts his hands on her!"

Mina rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake Amara! They happened to be soul mates that have been together for several life times which spans over a thousand years!"

"Still doesn't mean that he can take advantage of her," Amara insisted stubbornly, her teeth clamped together in annoyance.

Mina managed to choke back her laugh and folded her arms demurely, "He's being a friend!"

"That doesn't look a thing like mere friendship!"

In direct contrast with Amara's, Michelle's voice was mild and amused, "Darling, since when is friendship **_mere_** friendship? Any kind of real friendship is precious, you know that!" she chided her partner, wrapping her hands around the tall blonde's arm to calm her down.

Mina looked on and sighed. The love goddess in her just rejoiced at the sight before her. "You're right though. They don't look like friends. At least not **_just_** friends. I don't think they realised it but the love is naked on them, the way they look at each other, in their faces and their eyes and their stance, in the **_whole _**of them. It's quite lovely. And they haven't even gotten their memories yet," she murmured.

Looking on, Michelle had to agree with the Scout of Love, her lover's cousin but was wise enough not to say anything out loud. The ghost of a smile however, played at the corners of her lips.

"Kitten," Amara walked over and casually laid an arm around Serena's shoulders. Affectionately. Protectively. **_Territorially_**.

Wary suspicion narrowed Darien's eyes, "Miss Amara Travis, isn't it?" he said coolly.

Serena however, was more enthusiastic in her welcome, "Amara? What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned to give her cousin a hug.

Amara flashed her a dazzling grin and kissed her forehead, "I'll give you three guesses," she drawled out cheekily.

"If the two of you aren't cousins, I'd say I'd be more than a little jealous," Michelle said pleasantly as she joined the threesome.

"Michelle!" Serena swung around and gave her a warm hug while Amara met Darien's eyes straight on.

Darien knew when he was being studied and measured. So he studied and measured in return.

"Mom, Dad, you're back!" Darryl and Darren came running from the second floor and interrupted the staring contest.

Quick hugs and kisses on cheeks were exchanged.

"Ruka Uncle, Michi Auntie. Are we going to train now?" Darryl turned to ask the two newcomers.

"Ruka Uncle? Michi Auntie?" Darien and Serena repeated at the same time, puzzlement in their eyes.

Unaffected, Amara drawled out lazily, "Another name, a separate place, a different lifetime," she said, shrugging it off.

"Come boys, you'll train with me today," Michelle said ushering the boys towards the weights to work on controlling their powers, "let's see if you can raise these weights for me," she can be heard saying, "concentrate..."

_Ruka? Michi? Why are those names familiar? They don't just **sound** familiar, they **feel** familiar!_ Questions plague Serena's mind.

"Can't you guess yet kitten?" Amara asked, amused by the play of emotions on Serena's face. Turning to Darien however, her blue eyes chilled, "Or would you like to attempt a guess, Mr Shields?"

"Miss Mitchell is helping the boys with their powers. Or shall I refer to her as Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus?" Darien's tone was cool and wrung a reluctant laugh out of Amara, "I guess the rumours of your intellect have not been exaggerated. I look forward to a training session with you. But for now, I'd like to work with my little cousin. I'm sure one of the Generals can help with your training," she said wrapping an arm around Serena's waist, possessively drawing her 'kitten' close to her side and pulling her away from the reincarnated Earth Prince.

Serena's eyes were wide with shock, "You're Sailor Uranus? And Michelle's Sailor Neptune?" Amara watched with delight as Serena's mouth dropped open. Still in disbelieve, "For real?"

With a chuckle she replied, "Are you ready kitten? We're going to do some basic manoeuvres in hand to hand combat and martial arts for a couple hours and weapons training for about an hour or so. You can do your endurance training on your own with one of the equipments," she tilted her head toward the cross-trainers, treadmills and bikes that lined one of the walls.

Serena let out a strangled laugh, "I'm way out of my depth."

"Well then," Amara said with a sly smile, "sink or swim little kitten, you're about to be tossed into the deep end of the pool."

**_Anne's and Alan's Apartment (Tuesday evening)_**

Anne narrowed her eyes. "Are you having second thoughts? You were the one weighed down by conscience," changing her voice to mimic that of Alan, "_We drained energies but we don't kill. You want to start off with killing children_?" she continued mockingly, taunting him.

Distracted, Anne's sarcasm went unnoticed as Alan studied the two little girls seemingly asleep in two separate pods of the Makaiju, high up on the Doom Tree. "They've been in there since **_Saturday _**evening. They'll need food, at least some energy boost," he murmured.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Anne asked impatiently.

Alan's eyes flashed. "Don't pretend for a moment that you care about their welfare. You just want to question them about Serena, Darien and their friends," his annoyance was clear in his voice.

"So?"

"So, have you forgotten what the Demoniaques said? They are not without powers!"

Anne's brow furrowed with impatience, "What powers? Don't tell me you're **_scared_**?" she scoffed.

"Well, if you'd stop and use your brains for a minute, then you'd realise that there is a reason why their energies affect the Makaiju differently. There's a reason why they're still alive after being drained for three whole days! And I don't know about them, but their brothers? **_They_** were deflecting attacks and objects heading their way during the battle. Are you telling me **_you_** didn't see that?" he replied sarcastically.

Anne huffed. "So, are we doing this or not?"

"We'll have to keep them contained."

"How do you propose we do that?"

"We could wake just one of them, or wake them up one at a time."

Smiling ruthlessly, Anne floated up and pointed her finger from one little girl to the other, "**_Eeny_**_, **meeny**, **miny**, **moe**_!"

As her finger stopped at Sara, a flash of energy shot out of it toward the pod that contained the little girl, opening it up fully and like drops of water trickling out of folds of leaves after the rain, the little girl slid from the opened pod only to be held afloat in midair by an invisible force that came from the pink alien.

Slowly, Alan gave her a gentle energy boost. Both aliens waited in what seemed like ages but what was in reality only minutes, for the little girl to open her eyes.

Four years old Sara Shields stirred and opened eyes that were deeply blurry and confused, "Mummy? Daddy?" she whimpered.

"Sorry honey. No such luck! And **_Darien _**isn't your Daddy!" Anne couldn't resist adding the last part.

Scared and confused, Sara instinctively searched her mind, '_Suri? Suri? Where are you? Are you okay?_' She called out telepathically to her twin.

Out loud, she asked, "Where's Suri? What have you done? Where's my sister?" Tears streamed down her face.

"Will you please stop that yapping?! We're the ones asking questions! Who are you? Where did you come from? What's your relation to the Scouts and Generals? Who are these Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask? How come we haven't seen them before? Who's your **_Mummy_** and **_Daddy_**? Cause it sure isn't Darien!" Anne in her true form bombarded with abhorrence.

She may be **_four years old_**. She may be terrified **_out of her mind_** but this is Serena and Darien's daughter we're talking about here and she inherited **_both_** her parent's stubbornness and courage. So the little girl lifted her chin, "Where's my sister? I'm not telling you anything until I see her!" her voice was hoarse but the message came clear.

Because the trembling lips got to him, because the teary eyes made him feel guilty and because he was not as inherently cruel as his female counterpart, Alan complied and shot an energy beam toward the pod that contained Suri and when she slid out of it, she too was held immobile in midair next to her sister, unconscious.

Sara screamed at the sight, "Suri! Are you okay? Wake up!" she demanded, sobbing in fright.

Anne raised a brow at Alan. "Whatever happened to waking just one of them?"

Alan shrugged, ignored Anne's taunt and addressed the now hysterically screaming Sara, "Hush now little girl! I'll wake your sister but you'll have to promise me that you'll answer our questions," he coaxed gently.

Sara was nodding her head vehemently, tears streaming down her face, "**_Please_** wake her up Mister. I'll answer what I can," she pleaded.

Alan nodded and gave Suri a mild energy boost to wake her up. Just like her twin, Suri woke to confusion and fatigue with eyes deeply hazed, "Mummy? Daddy? Sara?" she moaned out.

"I'm here Suri," Sara assured in a choked voice, bravely holding back her tears now that her sister was awake.

Sara: _I'm here. Are you okay?_

Suri: _I'm not sure. Where are we? What happened?_

Sara: _I don't know. I'm scared!_

Suri: _Me too. I want Mummy and Daddy._

Sara: _I want Mummy and Daddy too. _

Alan kept his voice gentle, "I kept my promise. Now can you tell us who you are?"

"Who are **_you_**? Why are we here? Where's Mummy and Daddy?" Suri demanded, her voice broke at the mention of her parents.

Losing her patience Anne snarled, "Either one of you tell us who you are, or I will hurt one of you!"

Smiling viciously, Anne floated to the girls and pointed her finger from one little girl to the other as she did before, "**_Eeny_**_, **meeny**, **miny**, **moe**_!"

"No! Stop! I'm Sara. She's Suri." Sara blurted out the minute Anne's finger pointed at Suri.

Gleeful now at her newfound power over the girls, Anne let out a menacing laugh. "That's more like it! Now tell me what you're doing with Darien and Serena and their friends!" she demanded.

Suri: _We can't answer that!_

Sara: _But I promised! _

"They're our parents," Sara answered reluctantly yet somehow managed to appear regal and defiant even for a four year old.

**_That_** certainly wasn't what neither Anne nor Alan was expecting to hear.

Enraged, Anne turned to the girls, pushed her face to Sara, "Why, you little **_liar_**!"

"Stop it! Princesses don't lie!" Suri tried to shout but with her energy drained, it came out a forced whisper instead. Outside, unnoticed by anyone else, thunder stormed wildly for a few minutes and for a few minutes, heavy rain pelted the sides of the apartment building and wind howled against it.

Anne scoffed with disdain, "You fancied yourselves **_princesses_**?"

Realising her slip and being so tired, Suri answered wearily, "But all girls are princesses! Daddy said so! And your Mom would tell you the same!"

Alan's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean our **_Mom_**?" he asked, curious and suspicious.

Knowing instinctively that this would at least steer the conversation away from who they were and where they were from, Suri answered truthfully, "The tree. Isn't she your Mom? That's what she told me."

"**_She_** told you?" Alan asked disbelievingly.

Anne sneered, "You actually believe her?"

"It's true. Suri can speak to any living thing!" Sara insisted desperately, her voice just above a whisper.

Unconvinced, Anne shouted angrily, "Liars! Now tell us the truth!"

"It is the truth! You call her the Makaiju. You came from another planet that was destroyed and there was just your Mom and the two of you. She told me!" Suri answered urgently, "She hates what you're doing but she loves you. Mummies always love their children! Wait till our Mummy gets here!"

Anne couldn't help the jeering laugh that came out of her, "And what do you think your _Mummy_ is going to do to me?"

"She's going to make you so sorry for taking us! And then she's going to..."

"To what? Dust me to pieces? Destroy me?"

"Of course not! Mummy's a princess! She'd forgive you in the end!"

Anne was completely taken aback. "**_Forgive _**me?" She asked incredulously.

Laughter bubbled out of her. "I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots," she said mockingly.

"I know who you are. You're that lady with the mean eyes who's after Daddy! You're mean! You don't just have mean eyes, you also have a mean heart!" Sara burst out with honesty that came so naturally to children.

"Oh, poor little princesses...tsk...tsk... not used to things not going your way?"

Now both little girls looked incredulous, "Of course not! Difficulty built chapters! Daddy said what separates a good princess and a bad princess is their heart and chapter!"

Now Anne looked confused whilst Alan struggled to keep from laughing. He was completely baffled by Suri's knowledge of the Makaiju and yet at the same time, completely charmed by the children. "I think little princesses, you meant to say **_character_** instead of chapter," admiration tinged his amused response.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **28 May 2013**

**A/N:** Well, what do you think of this chapter? Reviews would definitely inspire me to write better & **_faster_**! Next up is Chapter 15 titled: **Training & Showdown**. No promises on when though as I'll be **_extremely _**busy with work for the next 2 weeks or so. But for those of you who haven't, do head on to my other fictions. **BTCSM** and **LMSY **are both completed and **CBTM** is on its way to completion. In fact, there's a high probability that I'll work on **CBTM** till it is complete first before coming back to **TOBITF**. I'm tired and it's easier to write angst when you're tired and stressed out. Also, I'd like to keep **TOBITF** light hearted. I don't know, may be your reviews will put me in a light hearted mood instead? *cheeky smile*


	16. Training & Showdown

**A/N: **Okay, I seriously hope the much lower number of reviews for the previous chapter is due to the glitch in ff and not because you hated the **Little Princesses**! Can I ask for a favour? When and if you review for this chapter, if you haven't already, do let me know what you think of **Little Princesses** as well? Please?

Special thanks to those who took the time to review the previous chapter:

**JFVW: **LOL. Read on and find out! ;) And thanks so much for reviewing! **Nancy:** Gosh! No! I should hope that I hadn't made Darien to be **_that_** callous! He went to distract Saori away from their search. They went back together after the search and Serena went immediately back into her room. They live on the same floor in the same building but they **_do not_**live together. Darien was probably doing his own thing in his own room at the time Serena was crying! ;) **trish1573:** LOL. First time I'm being called sneaky! ;) The heroes will figure it out. I love Jason. For me, Amara comes _after_ him! I'm glad you liked the ending. I was worried! Take it easy as well and to quote you once upon a time, 'smell the roses!' ;) **Guest: **As I've mentioned in **CBTM**, I'm so touched you took the time to review every chapter you read. I definitely can tell your reviews apart from every other 'Guest' reviewer's. Still smiling over the way you signed them! Thanks ever so much for your generous, insightful reviews and kind words! Really! :) **naughtygirl:** LOL. As promised, one S&D kiss coming right up! It took me awhile to figure out how to work **_around_**_ the promise_, but I managed to get it in there! I hope it's not too corny! ;) **Lunar Cadet:** Amara & Michelle are a couple. S&D just found out that they're Uranus & Neptune. No, S&D haven't got their full memories yet. That would be further in the story. But in the mean time, their subconscious is slowly remembering. D called S 'Usako' because his subconscious was triggered by her comment that he's making her feel like a trapped rabbit. Really, it's just my excuse, I just really love it when he calls her that and found a way to assimilate it into the story! ;) My apologies if I confused you. But rereading Chapter 9 might clear it up a bit. :) **Princess Moonie of the moon: **Thank you! I'm really glad you thought so! ;) What do you think of the boys? **smfan4ever72: **Aww...I actually don't think D is at fault here. He doesn't know how S feels about him and haven't yet come to terms with his own feelings. He treated Saori as he would a dear friend. That said, I don't like Saori either! ;) Honestly though, I didn't write the scene just for the drama. I see scenes in my head or hear the words describing a scene in my mind (these are my snippets). I write based on these scenes and snippets. If made it made you cringe, then from an author's POV, it's a good thing! ;) I'm glad you love the kids. **_Really_** glad. They're the easiest part of the story for me to write as they are my own and I don't have to worry about staying true to the original character. I just write them the way **_I _**want which is **_un_**-Rini-like! ;) Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Training & Showdown**

**_Shields Exclusive Living Complex, Basement (Wednesday, just over 2 hours after school)_**

Two hours of weapons training, and Serena had chosen a sword as her first choice of weapon to master, her sword arm throbbed like a horrible migraine from shoulder to wrist. She was dripping with sweat but at least Amara was satisfied with her progress.

"Not bad kitten. A few more weeks and you'll best Mina yet!" her tall blonde cousin said with no small amount of pride.

"Hey!" Mina frowned as she plopped down next to her petite cousin on the mat, "I resent that! Even Raye have yet to best me in sword fighting!" she said with a slight frown as she started her stretching exercises.

"Oh, I'll have her best Raye in the next couple of weeks," Amara said confidently.

"What's that? Did someone mention my name?" Raye asked as she joined the three blonde cousins.

"It's nothing Raye," Serena said as she focused on her Pilates routine, not wanting to get into any argument for the moment. Her head was already buzzing with fear that's warring with anger and the dreaded sense of being one step too late. She's holding on by a thread as it was, worrying about Sara and Suri.

Raye groaned with bitter exhaustion, "I thought I was in good shape," she complained, "all those hours of yoga, and weights and Youma fighting."

"You're not doing so bad Raye. You beat me just now," Lita said as she joined them.

"I'm barely standing and you all look beat," Amy said as she handed everyone a bottled water each.

Amara shook her head incredulously, "I think you Inner Scouts let yourself get rusty," she said arrogantly before continuing, "Hand to hand in three minutes girls! One on one and we'll switch partners every two minutes!"

Serena remained focused on her Pilates, her mind concentrating on the strength of each girl. They've been at this every day after school since Monday and though she knew that she didn't have the experience the others have, it frustrated her to no end to be the weakest link.

Mina is agile and accurate in her attacks, Lita is strong and forceful, Raye is unpredictable and her passion made each attack formidable and Amy is precise and focused. Amara and Michelle on the other hand, just put everyone else to shame. On the rare occasion that Michelle took herself away from helping Darryl and Darren focus the energy of their crystals and joined them for weapons or hand to hand combat, and especially watching her and Amara fight, Serena was always amazed by their perfect manoeuvres. The two were evenly matched and their movements were always completely in sync with one another, like a perfectly choreographed dance.

As the girls jabbed, feinted, kicked and parried, Darien watched Amy hesitated and his Meatball Head turned into her, using her body to shift the bluenette off-balance and hooking her foot behind the genius to send her down. His heart cheered for her even as he worried over the focused determination on her face. He imagined that the battle going on inside of her was identical to the one brewing in him and his heart ached for her.

Kevin locked his arms around Darien's neck and feigned giving it a twist, "Now you're dead because you let yourself get distracted," he said tersely, "Always be on the alert, you need to be able to handle multiple opponents simultaneously, whether it's via our magical attacks, swords or bare hands," he instructed.

**_Shields Exclusive Living Complex, Basement (Thursday, 2 am in the morning)_**

Serena woke up on the sofa on the second level. "How on earth did I get here?" she wondered out loud.

"I carried you."

Her eyes sprang open and focused on Darien. He sat cross legged on the floor, watching her, searching her features and taking in the bleakness and confusion in the splendid cerulean blue eyes, the slight tinge of pink colouring the contours of her cheekbones that contrasted with the ghostly paleness of her skin due to exhaustion. It made him worried and more than a little annoyed. Her quiet vulnerability had his protective instinct screaming.

"Carried me?"

Serena's hazy mind slowly cleared. She remembered coming back down to join Amy, Zachary, Luna and Artemis after putting the boys to bed. Except that while the others were monitoring the cameras and scanners at the upper level of their operation base, she had stayed down to work off her worries on the treadmills and had remained after the others decided to retire for the night, promising to follow them up as soon as she gets some yoga done. She must've fallen asleep during her routine, she concluded.

"You fell asleep on the floor," Darien's answer confirmed her suspicion. He reached over to rub a thumb across her cheek, "You shouldn't work to the point of exhaustion,' he murmured.

"You're so small. A featherweight," he continued, frustration edging his tone. "It scares me almost to death."

The breath caught in her throat, rendering her speechless. It surprised her, the gentleness in his voice and the tender brush of his knuckles over her jaw. _I could lean on him_, she realised with a jolt that if she chose to, she could lay her head on those strong shoulders, close her eyes, and for a moment at least, everything would be okay.

Instead, she stretched out her legs, rolled her shoulders and circled her neck. It felt as if her body and everything in it was coiled to the point of aching.

Darien moved to sit behind her on the sofa, gently cushioning her small body against his large one as his hands moved to massage the tense muscles of her neck and shoulders, "They're going to be okay you know. Our girls. We'll find them," he said softly and brushed his lips on the back of her head.

"I really hope so." A part of her wanted to believe it was the short amount of sleep and rest that was making the ache slide away. But another part of her, knew it was him.

"I **_know _**so," he assured as he pressed his thumbs to the base of her neck, working out the stubborn knots of tension, and smiled when she instinctively leaned back against him.

As his Meatball Head slowly drifted back into sleep, Darien put his arms around her, tenderly rubbed his cheek over her hair and contentedly breathed in her sweet scent. Slowly, the future king and queen fell into exhausted, overdue slumber, snuggled into each other, holding on to one another.

**_Shields Exclusive Living Complex, Basement (Thursday, around 5 pm in the evening)_**

The Scouts and Generals were gathered at the upper level of their operation base after Amy had interrupted their trainings with some news and a request for a strategy meeting.

"There have been incidences since Sunday where localised storms concentrated on just one building. Each time, it's lasted for several seconds only. But since Tuesday evening there have been three instances when it's lasted longer, a couple of minutes at least," Amy filled everyone in.

"Suri!" several gasp sounded simultaneously.

"It's got to be Suri. Whenever one of us got really upset, the weather gets out of hand sometimes," Darren explained urgently.

Zachary nodded in agreement, "We think so too. The building in question is the Vie Verte Apartment Complex. It's..."

"That's where Anne lives," Darien interrupted before Zachary could go on.

"And _how _would you know that?"

Darien raised his eyebrow at Serena's tone. "She twisted her ankle and I gave her a ride home," he replied easily.

"You know what, neither Anne nor Alan has been in school since Tuesday," Lita muttered thoughtfully.

"Great! That would make a perfect excuse!" Raye jumped in.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Jason narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Well, we can't just go over there, all of us, can we? We don't know _where_ in the building the girls are. We don't know if our identities have been exposed, either," the raven haired Scout of Fire explained impatiently.

Mina nodded her agreement, "All of us going there would just confirm whatever suspicion the enemies might have. And we don't even know _who_ our enemies are."

"And the girls might get hurt," Serena added in softly.

"The signal's disguised. We can't get a clear reading from here. But I can recalibrate a scanner to scan for the energy signature from outside the building," Amy informed everyone, frustration evident in her usually calm mannerism.

"If you could make that _several _scanners, Amy, we can spread out in pairs. I know the apartment complex. It's quite big. So we shouldn't be conspicuous if two or three pairs of us enter the apartment separately. The rest could observe or scan the outside areas just as discreetly," Amara inserted.

"No." Serena's voice was clear and so was the command in them. She turned to look at Amara and Michelle regally. "You and Michelle will be guarding Darryl and Darren. Under no circumstances are any of you entering the building. Under no circumstances are you to separate from the boys or them from each other," her tone brooked no argument and still arguments came from multiple sources.

"But they're our best fighters!" Lita disagreed.

"Why can't we go in?" twin protests from the twin boys.

"If the Demoniaques are there, absorbing Uranus and Neptune's powers could prove lethal to us." Nathan inserted rationally.

Serena raised her hand in a demand for silence, a gesture so much like Princess Serenity in the Silver Millennium that everyone obeyed instantly. "That's right, they **_are_** our best fighters. They would stand the best chance against the Demoniaques **_without_** using their attacks. They'd have even better chance than the Generals. They'd be our best bet to keep the boys safe while the rest of us attempt a rescue of the girls," she addressed both Lita and Nathan's concerns calmly.

"I'd have to agree. Besides, there's still a chance that our civilian identities aren't yet exposed, which means we won't be in any danger or caused the enemy any threats or alarms that would result in them hurting the girls. That's not the case with Darren and Darryl. There's also a high probability the Demoniaques won't be with the girls," Darien added firmly, command in his stature as well.

Just for a few seconds, Scouts, Generals, little boys and cat guardians alike saw the images of Endymion in his black armour standing next to Serenity in her white gown shimmering over the figures of Darien and Serena in their workout trainers and sweats.

Raye cleared her throat, "What makes you think the Demoniaques won't be with the girls?"

Kevin answered her in his usual stoic manner, "The crystals are triggered by the bearer's emotions. The girls are four years old, easily scared. The Demoniaques won't take the chance that their fears would trigger the crystals. Even at the battle, they took off at the first sign of both crystals activated."

"I'd have to agree with Kevin's assessment. Children access their emotions much more easily compared to adults. They're less inhibited. It's why the boys can access the power of their crystals quicker than Serena and Darien," Michelle concurred with the leader of the Generals, "Not to say they have more control, just that they have quicker access due to their stronger emotions," she added at the identical pouts on Serena and Darien's faces.

"Alright then," Luna pushed several buttons on the control panel and a holographic image of the apartment complex appeared in the middle of the conference table, "There are twelve floors. Darien and Serena can cover the first four floors, Raye and Jason the next four floors and Mina and Kevin the last four. The rest will cover the outside grounds and surrounding areas. If the girls are inside, the signals would be weaker from the outside and Amy and Zach would be best at recalibrating the scanners."

"Actually, Serena and I will cover the last four floors. Anne and Alan lives at the topmost floor. If we don't find anything, we could go see them, ask around. They're supposed to be our excuse for being there anyway," Darien amended.

"If it comes to that, I'll go see them alone. They'll never buy Darien and I going to visit them **_together_**." Serena said as an afterthought.

"The hell you will! You're not going anywhere without me!" Darien immediately protested.

"You're not going anywhere on your own! Over my dead body!" twin objections came at the same time from both Amara and Jason.

Fierce scowls appeared on three disgruntled faces. Three pairs of different shades of blue eyes glared in Serena's direction.

"It makes sense! And I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Serena argued.

Darien watched anger flood temporary colour onto her pale face, lifted his brows when her hands balled into fists by her sides. He knew she wasn't above throwing a punch under the circumstances, and he had already found out that she had a really good right cross. Whatever he may have had against Amara Travis, he had to admit that she was an excellent trainer to his Meatball Head.

Unconcerned though, he obdurately replied, "We work in pairs Meatball Head. Where you go, **_I_** go. You're not going _anywhere _without me."

**_Around the corner from the Vie Verte Apartment Complex (Thursday around 7 pm in the evening)_**

Serena got on her knees and hugged Darren and Darryl to her and held tight for a moment before letting go and looking both boys in the eyes, "I know you want to come in with us. But I need you to stay safe for me so that I can concentrate on finding your sisters and not worry that I might lose you instead ,"she explained gently before requesting, "I need you to promise me to stay close to Amara and Michelle and to each other."

Both boys slowly nodded their heads in reluctant agreement.

"You'll be good now and keep your promise," Darien added as he too bent quickly to hug the children.

Everyone started walking into their agreed positions and target areas.

**_Vie Verte Apartment Complex: Anne's and Alan's Apartment_**

"I can't believe you actually went through the trouble to buy her flowers!" Serena huffed as she and Darien stood outside the door.

Darien spared her an amused glance before ringing the doorbell, "It was just down at the lobby. Besides, it beats you bringing him _school assignments_," he cheekily replied.

The stress and worry making her disgruntled, "He never even bought **_me _**flowers!" Serena muttered in an undertone too low for any normal human being to hear.

But Darien **_isn't _**any normal human being, and trying to keep his own worry in check, he impertinently teased, "If I didn't **_know_** any better Meatball Head, I'd actually think you're jealous!"

She snarled, just snarled, "For all we know, **_she's _**responsible for taking the girls! The signals are coming from behind this door!"

But before he could reply, the door opened slightly. Anne's voice came out thin through the narrow opening. Her eyes wide with the burn of shock and her throat dried at the sight of her crush and her nemesis standing in front of her door. _Oh no! The little brats **can't **be telling the truth!_ She thought, , icy and thin, ran a line down her back.

Opening the door wider, she tried for a pleasant surprised smile, "Darien! Meatball Brat! I mean **_Serena_**, what are the two of you doing here?" she asked, playing the innocent, her mind thinking a mile a minute.

"Serena said you haven't been to school in days. She came to bring you and Alan your assignments. I thought I'd tag along and give you these flowers. Can we come it and visit with you for a bit?" Darien charmingly asked, giving Anne a devastating smile.

Anne faltered, "Yeah. Sure. Come in, come in."

Serena took a deep concentrated breath, in and out, to slow the rapid thudding of her heart. All her senses were suddenly on high alert. She swiped a hand over lips gone white. She didn't speak for a minute, had to settle the storm brewing inside of her, identical to the one brewing in him, she'd bet her life.

"The girls are here. They're really here," she murmured under her breath, shock, fury and worry mingled into one big emotion that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Alan, look who's here to visit us," Anne said as Alan joined them in the living room.

Alan's expression changed. Something like panic crossed his face. And then it was gone like it was never there in the first place. Extending his arms, he reached for both of Serena's hands and set Darien's blood boiling.

"Serena, it's so good of you to come and visit," he said, kissing her on both cheeks.

Seething with rage, Anne struggled to keep her voice casual, "Why don't the two of you seat down and Alan and I will prepare you a treat? We have quite a bit of them in the kitchen. Alan?" she said, motioning for him to follow her.

**_In the Makaiju's room_**

"Call out the Cardians now! As many as we can!" Anne ordered.

"Really Anne, is it really necessary? We could just act normal and they'd leave in a bit," Alan implored wearily.

"Well then, it makes no difference then, right? If they leave, they leave. But if they attack, we'd be ready!" Anne insisted stubbornly.

Reluctantly relenting, Alan turned into his blue alien form and floated up, several cards held up in one of his hand, "All right then, pick the Cardians," he said, conceding as he always does with her.

Anne turned into her pink alien form, joined him in the air and tapped her hands to the top of the cards, "All of them," she said decisively and all the cards rose to the air. Alan started playing his flute and five odd looking creatures formed from the pictures on the cards, a humanoid froglike creature, one that looked like an abominable snowman, another looked like a disfigured cat woman, one that is a cross between some sort of plant and a bear and the last is a humanoid with a lion's face and a basilisk's tongue.

Darien's eyes took on the scene and he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating when he saw two little girls almost fully covered in two separate pods, high up at one corner of the room that seemed to be dominated by a huge gloomy looking, ancient tree, its thick vines and large roots everywhere.

Serena felt cold, suddenly so cold that it penetrated her bones. Fear wanted to ice her gut, her mind and her throat. She simply pushed them away, a determined glint entered her eyes. Silently she held her broach in the air and in her place stood the Sailor Scout of the Moon.

Her transformation automatically triggered Darien's, "Serena, we have to wait for the others. We can't get through to the girls with so many of them. They might hurt the girls if we try!" a spear of panic arrowed into his gut as he instinctively realised what she meant to do, "Damn it Serena, you **_do not _**go in alone!"

"I'll provide the distractions. You're faster and stronger. So you get the girls out safe. Do you hear me Darien? Get them out safe!"

Without waiting another moment, Sailor Moon dived under the opening between two protruding roots, throwing her tiara towards Anne and felt a bright shocking pain in her shoulder as a large, sharp root from the tree moved to intercept her.

"Welcome Moon Brat! I should've known that you and the Meatball Brat are one and the same!" Anne said, swiftly avoiding the tiara as it missed its target and landed with a clang. Completely unperturbed by Sailor Moon's appearance, "Coming for the**_ little _**Meatball Brats?" she asked snidely.

Sailor Moon hissed between her teeth, struggling to think through the pain and fury and fear, "Really, you'd have to be really, **_really_** low to pick on little **_children_**! How about you take me instead? I'm sure I can provide you with **_more_** energy," she tried to negotiate, to buy some time for Darien to get to the girls.

Anne pretended to consider as the Cardians slowly circled Sailor Moon, "Interesting. But then, why **_exchange_** you for them, when I can have **_all_** of you?!"

Out of nowhere, several thick vines slashed into the air, headed toward Sailor Moon with incredible speed, and coiled themselves on her arms, waist and legs. Sailor Moon felt another sharper pain, deeper, as the vines cut fast and violent through one of her thigh.

Tuxedo Mask forced himself to ignore the blonde warrior, futilely trying to convince himself that she **_could_** take care of herself even as a fist jammed in his throat and another clammed in his gut at the sight of her held temporarily captive. His eyes vividly blue with temper that had gone from frigid to blaze as he stealthily made his way towards the pods that contained his girls, signalling the others on his communicator as he went along.

**_Vie Verte Apartment Complex: Outside the building_**

Lita turned bewildered eyes as green giant roots and vines not unlike the beanstalks from Jack the Giant Slayer movie came out of nowhere and everywhere and started growing at an incredible rate, encompassing the entire building in green cocoon of electrified roots and vines in seconds, "What the heck?! Where are all these vines and plant parts coming from?" she swore, running urgently towards the entrance, transforming along the way.

When her thunder attack failed to budge the plants away so that they could get into the building, Sailor Jupiter swore yet again even as Sailor Mercury took her minicomputer out, "It's not working! They're trapped in there!"

"Zach, Amy, figure something out! We need to get in!" Nathan's tone matched his love as two Scouts and two Generals took the place of four civilians.

**_Vie Verte Apartment Complex: Fourth Floor_**

Mina and Kevin turned as enormous green roots slithered from the floor and thick vines glided through the ceilings and surrounded them, "What on earth?!"

Within moments, Sailor Venus and General Kunzite stood in their place, backs pressed hard against each other, swords in the ready in both warriors' hands.

**_Vie Verte Apartment Complex: Eighth Floor_**

Being psychics, both Raye and Jason instinctively duck out of the way just as thick gigantic vines with sharp edges lashed out at them, "Look out!" each warned the other as Sailor Mars and General Jadeite uncurled themselves and straightened up, looking at their sudden 'green' surroundings in complete bafflement.

**_Vie Verte Apartment Complex: Outside the building_**

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury's attack froze a large section of the roots and vines blocking the entrance.

Standing back, Sailor Jupiter took aim, "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" and broke the frozen section.

As Generals Nephrite and Zoicite moved to enter the building, new thicker roots slithered in place of the broken ones.

"I can help," Darren came running desperately, putting his hands on the root.

"Darren! No!" Nephrite moved to stop him but Sailor Neptune intercepted his motion even as Darryl interrupted Zoicite from intervening, "Darren can talk to any living things! Let him try!"

"It wants us to go in and help but it's filled with too much negative energy. It can't control its own power! And it has too much power now. It's taking **_more_** from **_Mummy_**!" Darren shouted desperately.

"It?" simultaneous questions came from four Scouts and two Generals.

"It calls itself the Makaiju," Darryl answered, reading his brother's mind, dread filling his gut.

**_Vie Verte Apartment Complex: Fourth Floor_**

"Hold on," Kunzite concentrated on the attacking vines and roots. "It's sentient and trying very hard to stop itself," he told Sailor Venus even as he jumped up in the air to avoid another razor sharp end aiming for him just as Sailor Venus hacked it in half with her sword which was lucky because he got distracted mid jump. "Serena!" he gasped.

**_Vie Verte Apartment Complex: Eighth Floor_**

"Do you feel that?" Sailor Mars and Jadeite asked each other at the same time, feinting and dodging fast moving roots and vines all the while.

"It's trying to tell us something!" their response echoed one another.

"Stop repeating everything I say!"

And then, wide eyed, both simultaneously gasped, "Serena!"

**_Vie Verte Apartment Complex: Anne's and Alan's Apartment_**

The moment the tree parts had its hold on Sailor Moon, it started growing at an alarming rate, roots and vines grew thicker, breaking through ceilings and floors and walls as they grew and multiplied.

"Sara! Suri!" Darien's blood drained even as he muscled his way through the branches and giant leaves, jumped over roots gone wild and dodged under and away from out of control vines to get to the pods where his future daughters were held captive.

As all hell broke loose around him, he summoned roses upon roses to get his daughters free from their confinements, ignoring the vines slashing violently at him, around him, until finally both girls slid down from open pods ravaged by steel tipped roses and he caught them mid air before any vines or branch could hit either of them.

"Shhh,..Baby..Shh..." shaken, the masked hero stroked his cheek alternately to each child's hair and held both close to him as they moaned in their semiconscious state. "It's all over now. Daddy and Mummy are here. We're both here," he murmured, trying his best to soothe them and himself in the process. His breathing was unsteady as he kissed brows and cheeks, and wrapped his cape protectively around them.

Meanwhile, the out of control tree was attacking everything and everyone, Cardians, aliens and superheroes alike. "What's going on here?" Anne shouted as she furiously dodged another thick branch swinging her way, "Stop Makaiju! Stop right now! You're supposed to be attacking**_ them_**! Not **_us_**!" she ordered frantically.

"Darien!" Tuxedo Mask turned at the sound of his name and almost sagged with relief at the sight of Jadeite and Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus and Kunzite but a few feet away from the two.

Urgently, he passed the girls to Jadeite and Sailor Mars after kissing both on the forehead once more, "Get out of here! Get them out to safety! I need to go help Serena!" he ordered even as he turned to head towards the blonde.

"Anne, we need to go!" Alan tried to pull Anne out of harm's way even as she tugged free of his hold and turned to wildly look around.

Finding her target, she let out a shrill scream, "This is all **_your _**fault!" and aimed her energy at the unsuspecting Sailor Moon who was struggling to free herself from the vines that encircled tighter and tighter around her.

Tuxedo Mask dived and blocked her body with his as another series of energy blasted out of Anne's hands. As he absorbed the shock of the attack, he felt the bright pain careened from his back.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" Sailor Venus's attacked sliced through the vines holding Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask hit solid wood and rolled with the girl in his arms.

A stream of energy blast singed past him even as he rolled again, shooting out steel tipped roses randomly in retaliation.

Huge blasts rocked the room as Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon hang on to the wildly trashing tree. The branch they had landed on and had plastered themselves onto was moving higher and higher.

As Anne shot out another beam at her, Sailor Moon jumped over to another branch and another as she dodged the attacks while desperately trying to put some distance between them. She turned to the sight of Alan and Tuxedo Mask locked in a hand to hand battle while precariously balancing themselves as the blue alien tried to stop the masked hero from aiming more roses towards his pink counterpart.

Suddenly everything was in slow motion.

Debris from the ceiling rained down, whirled by the night wind let in by walls mostly destroyed by trashing vines. Tuxedo Mask saw stars as he spun his body into Alan's, the impact sending them both over a partial, jagged wall.

Sailor Moon heard screams and couldn't separate them. Hers, Anne's, Venus's or Kunzite's. She was jumping between branches when she saw Tuxedo Mask fell. Her heart froze. Her mind went hopelessly and helplessly blank.

**_Darien!_** His name shrieked through her mind, but only a strangled sob pushed its way out of her throat. The dizzying height from being high up in the open night sky had her head reeling but as she looked down, her wavering vision made out a small crumpled body twelve storey below.

"**_STOP_**!" she commanded to no one in particular and was halfway over the wall with no idea what she'd do when she saw him, not dead and broken on the ground, but clinging from a tattered branch poking from a broken patch of wall a storey below.

So focused was she in getting to him that she hadn't noticed the sudden silence that followed her shouted command. Not a branch, a vine, a leaf or a root was moving. So desperate was she to get to him that she was caught completely off guard when Anne rammed into her from the back so that her balance teetered and her breath hitched. Almost as an afterthought, she spun into a back kick and planted her bright red boot on the pink alien's chest and a second kick to her face. "Get away from me and **_stay_** away!" she screamed.

Pressure thudded into her chest, burned in her throat, behind her eyes as she rushed forward, dropped onto her midriff on a lower branch and held out a hand to Tuxedo Mask.

"Darien! Grab a hold of me! Darien!" she shouted even as she heard wailing and sobbing behind her as Anne finally realised that Alan had fallen to his death in trying to protect **_her_** from the masked hero's attack while **_she_** was completely absorbed in attacking the Sailor Scout of the Moon.

Darien knew he was slipping. Blood was slipping down his arms, running through his fingers. And while he had faced death before at the tender age of seven when his parents were taken from him, he'd be damned if he'd let death claim him now. Not when his Meatball Head was watching him with terrified eyes, calling to him, risking her life to save him. So, he set his teeth as pain swam sickly into him as he gave his injured arm his weight to push his other hand to grab hers.

And her hands gripped his, held tight and strong.

Sailor Moon hooked her knees tightly around the edges of the branch that she lay flat on as she locked her hands over his wrist, hauling him up even as blood slickened her hold on him.

He bore down and pulled his body up inch by inch and saw sweat run down her face, into her eyes. He focused on her eyes, concentrated hard on her eyes as he gave himself one last heave, tumbling on top of her.

"Oh God! Darien! Thank God!" she hugged him tight to her as she fought to get desperately needed air back into her system.

_She's **so** lovely_**, h**e thought as she finally pulled back to give him room to breathe, arms still loosely around him. Her eyes, bright with unshed tears called to him. He was lost. Drowning in the blue pools of those beautiful eyes.

Before either of them had the chance to think, she pulled his head towards hers. Her warm mouth fixed on his, momentarily stunning him into immobility. Her hands slipped into his hair, gripped as her body pressed close and yielded to his with its delicate sway of deceptive fragility. Unbearable, conflicting needs rose in him. He **_desperately _**wanted to protect, to take, to soothe, to posses. The kiss sizzled, sparked and smouldered before it turned soft, sweet and sumptuous. As unexpected as cool feathers in the blaze of a furnace and warm blooming red roses in the middle of winter, it cooled and calmed and warmed and aroused, all at once. She seemed to melt against him. He forgot that he'd been hanging on to dear life only moments before. They parted on a whimper and a sigh, frustrated and contented.

**_Outside of what was left of Vie Verte Apartment Complex_**

Sailor Moon let go of her Scouts and ran and fell to her knees by her little girls, wrapped tightly in cloaks and their brothers' protective arms. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and the Generals gathered around them, watching over them.

"Sara! Suri!" her relief was so great that her heart was full with it.

"Mummy," the word broke on strangled sobs as Sara and Suri broke free of Darren and Darryl's arms respectively, to run into their mother's.

She hugged them both close to her, murmured soft, soothing words as she kissed both her daughters all over their faces. Tuxedo Mask joined them and opened his arms to his little boys and brought his whole family into one big hug. It wasn't long before Scouts, Generals and cat guardians joined in.

"Mummy! We have to help the Makaiju! It needs to be cleansed!" Darren filled her in on what was told to him by the tree when they finally broke apart.

The sound of soft crying finally entered Serena's consciousness. She looked around and took stock of the surrounding conditions. With the exception of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune who remained immaculate in their respective fuku, the Scouts and Generals looked every bit as battered as she felt. _But **alive**_, she consoled herself. Injured and unconscious civilians were everywhere and the sound of crying came from Anne who was cradling Alan's lifeless body.

Tuxedo Mask held each little girl's hand in his while each little boy stood on the other side of one sister, each holding the other hand, still very protective.

Sorrow and pity filled Serena's heart as she left her family and walked towards the weeping Anne, "I can help him Anne. Let me help him."

"No! You've done enough!" Anne's shoulders shook violently with agony, self blame, anger and hatred.

"Anne, Alan is my friend. Let me help him," Serena pleaded, crouching next to Anne, not giving up, "I can help him and you and the Makaiju and everyone here. The civilians won't remember anything when they wake up. I promise. Please. Let me help."

Anne looked into Serena's eyes as shame and remorse filled hers. "He's all I've got, the only one who've been there for me right from the start, my only friend. Please. Please help him."

Serena stroked Anne's hair out of her face, "He's not your only friend. I am too," she murmured softly as she closed her eyes, somehow instinctively knowing what she had to do. She concentrated hard, one hand on Anne and Alan's joined hands, another one on the Makaiju's root. Slowly, Sara and Darryl joined her, each putting a hand on her shoulder. Bright silver lights glowed from within them, shone so brightly and blinded everyone who had been watching. And suddenly the street was empty, the building intact and the air peaceful. No signs of the horrors of the last hour or so.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **18 June 2013**

**A/N:** Well the girls are back! As I've mentioned before, action sequences are not my forte. Despite that, this is now my longest chapter, exceeding 5800 words. So I really hope that I haven't bungled it up! Let me know! ;)

Next up is Chapter 16: **Charming Children & Awkward Parents** and I think the title said it all. FYI, my titles are my outlines for my stories. I wrote each chapter based on their title. And my stories always end up with a phrase/theme that included the story title (which is why I always write the last chapter/Epilogue first!). Slight OCD on my part! Anyway, expect Chapter 16 before the month is up!

**CBTM** readers, the last part to **Concerned Friends** titled **Amy's Anxiety** was up a couple of days ago. Two (main) chapters left! Though since **Avenging Guardians** may be split up to four parts, there may be up to five more updates before **CBTM** reached its conclusion. Those who haven't done so do check it out! :) Since my snippets are back, be on the lookout for **Avenging Guardians: Mina's Meddling** before the end of the month as well!

I might even be inspired to write **_two more chapters_** for **_each_** story before the month is up. I don't know. **_INSPIRE_** me people! ;)


	17. Charming Children & Morning After

**A/N: **I'm sorry. This chapter was supposed to be titled **Charming Children & Awkward Parents** but it got too long and I'm too unwell to finish it. So, to keep my promise to post before the month is up, I've cut this chapter where I deemed appropriate and re-titled it as well. I'm having a bit of trouble breathing. So, I apologise in advance for any mistakes or awkward sentences. I will come back and edit as soon as I feel better. Thanks to those who took the time to review the previous chapter. You're all really great!

**Godschildtweety** & **Guest (1):** Thank you! **JFVW: **Thanks! I'm relief you thought so! ;) **LoveInTheBattleField: **Me too! Thanks! Here you go! **Nickybluejess:** I'm glad you thought so. Thanks! The story is a long way from over. We still have the Demoniaques, Wiseman and the Black Moon Clan to deal with! :) **Moonprincess998:** That's the objective! I want them in love before they remember! ;) **tototo: **Thank you! Here you go! ;) **SerenityShields:** Wow, what a nice, comprehensive review! Thanks! Here's your update & **CBTM** was updated a couple of days ago and will be updated again soon! ;) **kbtjmandy:** I love your reviews! Thanks! :) I am so, so glad and relief that you liked the training sessions! **Princess Serenity 014:** LOL. Here you go! Enjoy! ;) **naughtygirl:** LOL. Glad you approved! Not too corny then? ;) **trish 1573:** Oh thanks! You're really are so kind! I don't know about not ruining the story though. I've actually lost a couple of readers. It surprisingly hurts when a couple of them un-follow and un-favourite the story. :( This week just isn't my week. The part with your surprise had to be cut out and will come out in the next chapter instead. I really am sorry. But, I'll tell you this, next chapter will not only feature a character named after you, but also your Tom and Joel! :) **CherrySerenity-sama:** Wow! I didn't know there's an anime and a Japanese drama made based on A Little Princess! I figured A Little Princess and Little Lord Fauntleroy aren't as well known as The Secret Garden! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter and I totally agree with you, this chapter should be fun to offset the solemn nature of the previous one. Hope this live up to your expectation! Oh, I couldn't quite get to the part with Luca Jordan, but he will feature in the next chapter. Love the name you chose! Thanks! :) **Guest (2):** LOL. You really have to give me a name to call you! I really **_can_** tell you apart from other Guest reviewer. I'm really glad you approve of the little princes and little princesses. I see you still haven't gotten to Chapter 15 yet. Still savouring? Well, I'm savouring your reviews! They're wonderful! Thank you! ;) **Megan:** I'm glad! Welcome to the world of **TOBITF**! ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Charming Children & Morning After**

**_Serena's and Mina's Apartment (Following the events of Chapter 15)_**

"I can't believe you healed everyone **_but _**yourself Meatball Head!" Raye scolded, leading with annoyance to cover her worry over her friend's conditions.

They were all back at Serena's and Mina's living room, everyone back in civilian form and no sign of any injury on anyone except Serena who looked like she had been ran over by a truck and then some.

Serena huffed indignantly, "It's not like I know exactly what I was doing, this is my first time tapping the power of the crystal you know!" she said crossing her arms over her chest, fatigue making her disgruntled.

Jason ruffled her hair, "We know kiddo. And you did great. Now why don't you sit down before you fall down?" he said, frowning warningly at his girlfriend as he nudged his sister gently into a chair.

"I can help, Mom," Darren said quietly as he went to sit by her.

"Me too," said Suri as she joined her brother.

Serena immediately got up again, "Absolutely not!" she protested, "I will not have either of you draining your energy for me!"

"Hush now Meatball Head," Darien murmured soothingly as he came to stand in front of her, "I think I know what to do." Gently, he skimmed the abrasion on her cheek and the cut on her temple. As he instinctively concentrated his thoughts and will on treating the injuries, both slowly faded away under faint golden lights that came from his fingertips. Michelle and Kevin each smiled knowingly to themselves while everyone else watched with a mixed of curiosity and hope that the Prince and Princess were well on their way to recovering their memories and gifts. The Outer Scout and leader of the Generals had both worked with Darien and Serena as well as the children on focusing the energy of the silver and gold crystal and were very pleased at the progress their sovereigns were showing. It seemed that the traumatic experience of battling for their future children had triggered the emotions necessary to unlock their hold on their crystals.

"We can all heal, Mom. Darryl and Sara can heal without touching but they get tired easily," Darren tried to explain to his agitated mother.

"That's right, Mom. Darren and Suri have to touch the injury, but they can last longer before they get tired. They heal from the outside like Dad does while Sara and I heal from the inside, like you do," Darryl added, going to stand next to his brother.

"We're not very good at it but we can heal small cuts if we concentrate really hard, Mummy" Sara said in the earnest way of a four year old as she took Serena's hand in hers.

"And you have lots of small cuts on you," Suri said, her small lips trembling slightly, "Do they hurt so very much, Mummy?" she asked as she took Serena's other hand.

Serena's heart constricted and she had to take a deep calming breath before she could trust her voice to speak, "Nothing a hot shower won't cure," she answered brightly, kneeling down to hug her little girls close to her, so wonderfully glad to have them back.

"Before that, triple chocolate milkshake with extra sprinkles, chocolate chips, nuts and cream for everyone!" Andrew said as he, Lita and Nathan carried the beverages into the living room.

Everyone cheered and thank their friends, each taking a glass and making themselves comfortable.

"Rena, Amy, do you know if Anne and Alan will remember today's event?" Mina asked looking from Serena to Amy.

Serena frowned thoughtfully, "I think so. The Makaiju has reverted back to a sapling. So I don't think they'll cause us anymore trouble," she said.

"You want us to just **_trust_** them?" Raye asked incredulously even as Jason squeezed her shoulder.

"Actually, I think it **_is_** better that they have their memories. We could ask them what they know of the Demoniaques. They may even be useful allies," Amy cut in before Serena could reply.

"I wouldn't trust them as far as I can throw them," Amara inserted forcefully, eyeing her 'kitten' protectively, noting with grudging approval that Darien was discreetly healing as many cuts as he could. The young Prince's powers are awakening, as is her Princess's.

"But now that we know who they are, we can keep a close eye on them and we're under no obligation to tell them anything," Kevin said sensibly.

"We'll need to question them soon though," Lita put in.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"The Demoniaques are still a threat though. I think it's safer if everyone stays here and we should all stay in pairs or groups at all times," Zachary voiced his thoughts.

"We have another spare bedroom for you, Amara, Michelle. Taru can sleep in with Sara and Suri," Mina suggested, looking at the Outer Scouts.

Zachary cleared his throat, "Actually, Kev and I have _two_ spare bedrooms, one for the two of you and another for Hotaru. It would make more sense for Michelle to stay with us since Amy is..." his voice trailed off and the tip of his ears went slightly pink as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Amy's face went red as well as she looked at her older sister and spoke nervously, "Mom won't question so much if we are to stay together," she said quietly, her deep blue eyes pleaded silently.

Michelle smiled kindly but before she could reply, Amara beat her to it, "Just no hanky panky while we're there," she said teasingly and had both Amy and Zachary blushing beet red.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Mina behaves herself whenever she stays over," Kevin said so stoically that it took several seconds for his meaning to get across and had everyone laughing as Mina gasped and hit his arm. Undaunted, he just put his arm around her, a rare smile playing on his lips.

"So, we'll move in on Sunday then. Taru is still with Trista. She took her to the time gate with her today, obviously already anticipating today's event," Amara said, getting back to business.

"Why Sunday?" Raye asked curiously.

"Trista came back?" Amy asked at the same time.

"We didn't get to see Trista. She took Taru really early in the morning and left a note. Obviously avoiding unwanted questions," Amara answered Amy's question, a slight scowl on her face.

"And we are moving in on Sunday because, well, don't you all have Prom on Saturday? I imagine you'd want the day to get ready and such," Michelle answered in her usual courteous manner as she placed a calming hand on her partner's arm.

"Oh. My. God!" Serena was too tired and Amy, too proper, so the squeals came from Mina, Lita and Raye.

"We haven't even got a dress!" Lita panicked.

"Prom is **_this_** Saturday?!" Raye was frantic.

"That's it! We're all skipping school tomorrow and going Prom dress shopping! I'd say we all deserve the break!" Mina righteously and adamantly declared.

"But," Amy couldn't even finish her sentence as blue, green and purple eyes glared at her, "No buts, Ames!"

**_Serena's Bedroom_**

In her adjoining bathroom, Serena tipped her head under the spray of hot water, letting it soothe her aches and ignoring the stings where water met open cuts on various parts of her body as steam began to rise along the glossy rose walls of the bathroom and the patterned glass that separated the shower. Wincing slightly at the gashing wound on her thigh and her throbbing shoulder, she squirted some shampoo into her hand and worked up the lather in her mile long hair, sighing with relief at the calming effect the gesture brought her.

Darien and the children entered the empty bedroom and because he figured she had been in the bathroom for quite a while and he was worried about her, he discreetly poked his head in and stared for a moment at her blurry silhouette, his throat went dry at the sight even as he remembered to avert his gaze and quickly walked back out.

Motioning for one of his daughters, Darien whispered something into Sara's ear and watched as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Mummy," Sara's voice had Serena swallowing a squeal as she spun around with her wet hair dripping. In modesty, she crossed one arm over her breasts, "Are you okay honey? What's wrong?" she asked as her heart settled back in place.

"Daddy wanted to know if you're decent and to let you know that we're waiting for you in the bedroom. He said you're not to dress yet, he wants to see if there are more cuts."

She hissed under her breath, both from Sara's declaration and as the suds stung her eyes. Ordering herself to calm down, she forced a smile to her face to hide her annoyance at Darien from her future daughter, "Okay honey. I'll just be a moment, okay?"

Serena dunked her head under the water spray to rinse off the shampoo. Once done, she stepped out of the shower, reached for a towel and bending at the waist, she turbaned her hair and pulled on her pink cotton robe fashioned like a monk's cassock and padded bare feet into her bedroom.

Because her skin was not quite dry, the cotton robe was clinging to her body at breasts and hips. Darien stopped midsentence from a conversation he was having with his children and straightened himself even as his stomach muscles quivered at the sight of her. As she took off the towel from her hair and started scrubbing away at it, Darien could only stare. _How did I ever make fun of that hair? There are acres of them. Like spun gold. So beautiful._

"You are," he said slowly, "the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

It was a standard line, even a cliché, and yet it had her heart leaping. Panic skidded along her spine like jagged ice at the look in his eyes, at her immediate, unexpected response to him. "Are you sure **_you_** weren't hit on the head during the fight?" she asked trying to make light of the situation.

The heart that had lodged hard in his throat freed itself. Annoyed with himself and more than a little embarrassed by his slip of tongue, Darien reeled himself in, "I'm not the one who looked like he's been ran over by a truck," he replied easily.

With an easy strength that had her heart fluttering, he nudged her down on the bed and kept his grip firm as he crouched in front of her, "I'm going to need to take a look at the wound, Meatball Head." His eyes stayed on hers, level and patient, "You know which one I'm talking about."

_God he's gorgeous_, she thought. _Arrogance fit him like a second skin_.

"It's okay Mummy, Daddy's going to make it better," Sara said as she sat on the bedside next to Serena.

"I can help too," Suri added as she took her place at Serena's other side while Darryl went to stand behind Serena's back on the bed as he took the towel and continued to dry his mother's hair for her and Darren went to pick Serena' hair brush from her vanity set.

"And what are you children still doing up? I thought you've gone to bed already? Aren't you tired?" she asked even as she batted Darien's exploring hands away.

Undaunted, Darien moved the material covering her legs. His gaze assessing as he took a quick survey of the cuts and bruises. He couldn't help noticing how smooth her skin was that weren't covered with wounds, _like porcelain with the sheen of fine silk_, he thought. Every muscle in his body groaned.

"We've showered, Mummy," Sara replied in a small voice.

"And dressed for bed," Suri echoed.

"I can see that," Serena said with a smile.

Noting the nervous vibes from her future daughters, she brushed Sara's hair back from her face and rub her knuckles gently over Suri's cheek, "Do want us to read you a bedtime story?" she gently asked.

Both girls shook their heads in unison. Their troubled eyes raised Serena's concern, "What's wrong, darlings?"

"Is it okay if we sleep with you tonight, Mummy?"

Serena felt her chest tightened at the request and the small trembling voice that asked. "Oh. Of course you can," she immediately assured the little girls, putting an arm around each and pulled them both closer to her side.

Darien squeezed both girls' knees in comfort and concentrated on the deep wound on Serena's thigh, trying very hard to ignore her soft skin. The last thing she needed from him just then was for him to lose his mind and start to slobber all over her. His fingertips were beginning to tingle and not just because of the healing golden glow that came from them. He blew softly over the wound and gently touched his lips to it.

"A kiss is supposed to make it better," he pointed out at her soft gasp, "ask the children," he said grinning at his future children and for purely selfish reasons, whispered his lips over another cut, slightly higher up.

Serena's heart bounded straight into her throat and did a back flip. She swallowed, hoping to smother the squeak in her voice, "Using the children, Darien? That's hitting under the belt. Stooping a bit low even for you!" she muttered under her breath at him even as the children rushed to agree with him and Sara and Suri scrambled to kiss away a few left over scratches on her fingers.

Biting the retort at the tip of his tongue, he glanced up. _She looks so cute,_ he thought, _pouting like a five year old_. "I'm sorry," he heard himself say. "I should have protected you better."

The petulance faded from her eyes. "It wasn't your fault. You saved our girls," she said quietly.

"Daddy's a hero," Suri chimed in.

Darien stood up and smiled at the little girl, turned and brushed a lock of hair away from Darren's face. The boys had a hair brush each and were brushing Serena's long, thick hair with focused concentration. "You're going to have to lose the robe a bit," he murmured softly, "I need to see the old dagger wound. I wasn't able to heal it back then. I'm pretty sure I can mend it now."

Defensively, Serena tugged her robe closer to her. "It's fine. It's healed itself nicely. I've been using it the whole week," she muttered, disgruntled.

"Exactly," Darien's one word response came out smug. Deliberately, he skimmed his fingertip over her shoulder under the cotton, up a throat and watched her eyes go dark and wary, "You're not scared are you, sweetheart?" he asked softly, teasingly.

Something inside her was trembling like the heart of a frightened bird, at his action, his endearment and the tone with which he said it, but she met his eyes defiantly, "Of course not!" she said as she forced herself to loosen the robe and bare one shoulder for him to inspect the wound from Saturday.

Satisfied that the wound was indeed recovering nicely, Darien pushed healing energy into it to close it completely and slid her robe back into place himself, gratified when he felt her quick shiver. Even more gratified that she was no longer pale, but blushing. He enjoyed her reaction immensely, the flutter of the lashes, the faint flush, the darkening of the eyes and felt his pants tightened uncomfortably in response.

Distance, he decided was the key. "Okay girls, how about we go tuck your brothers in so that Mummy can get dress? And then I'll come and read you a bedtime story?"

Darren and Darryl groaned. "We don't have to be tucked in, Dad," Darren mumbled out.

"We're eight years old already," Darryl grumbled and both boys rolled their eyes.

Laughing, Serena hugged both boys. "You can be eight **_hundred _**years old, and you're still going to be my little boys," she said affectionately, "and I do need to get dress. I'll come by so you can kiss me good night in a bit. You're not going to deny me _my_ goodnight kiss are you?"

With the boys being reluctant to be too far away from their little sisters, they were tucked into the other spare bedroom in Serena and Mina's suite instead of their room at Andrew and Darien's place.

Now back in Serena's bedroom, Darien kissed his sleeping little girls and slowly got up and shrugged out of his T-shirt.

The little girls had insisted that he stayed with them much to Serena's mortification and Darien's discomfort and amusement. Neither could say no to the wide puppy dog eyes and the trembling lips.

Looking at his half-naked form in the dimmed light from the side table as he sat on the bedside to pull off his socks, Serena swallowed hard.

As if sensing her reaction, Darien grinned. "Like what you see?" he teased over his shoulder, amused.

"What? I don't like to sleep with a top," he said easily at her accusing stare and simply lay back down next to Sara at the left end of the bed, "In fact, I usually don't sleep in anything at all."

Serena gulped but otherwise said nothing, simply stared at the ceiling as she held on to Suri's hand, willing herself not to picture him without any clothes on.

When Darien woke, they were somehow wrapped around each other on the right side of the bed. Sometime during the night she had whimpered. Only half awake and instinctively knowing she was sore, he had gotten up from his side of the bed and wrapped her in his arms, subconsciously healing her as they sleep.

Now, he lay still a moment, studying her as she slept, nestled into the curve of his shoulder, the long thick lashes over perfectly sculpted face that seemed impossibly beautiful in the soft morning light. His breath caught in his throat.

Slowly, reluctantly, he disentangled himself from her and got up. Looking at the three beautiful figures sleeping soundly, his heart gave a contented sigh and Darien walked out to prepare breakfast for his family. Right after the cold shower of course.

**_Darien's and Andrew's Kitchen (Friday morning)_**

Serena and the children entered to Darien's beaming and Andrew's amused good mornings.

"Take a seat everyone. Breakfast is served," Darien said, motioning to several bowls on the kitchen counter.

"Darien," Serena began slowly, "Is that supposed to be our...breakfast?" Her nose twitching, she continued, apprehensively, "hmm...what...is it?" she asked tentatively, looking at what she considered as **_blobs_** in bowls.

"Why, they are oatmeal, of course. I prepared them myself," Darien said simply, a smile curving on his lips, pleased with himself.

"You want...us...to eat that...the... oatmeal?" Darryl asked, just as slowly, just as apprehensive as his mother.

Five pairs of _Serena_ eyes looked at Darien.

_Jeez! It's bad enough dealing with **one pair** of those lethal eyes, but **five pairs**? _Darien thought with twin tugs of exasperation and amusement.

"It's not just oatmeal, there are peaches and strawberries in them as well, freshly cut," he said, his smile faltering at the five identical horrified expressions staring at him.

"Why?" Darren and Serena asked at the same time, bafflement clear in their faces.

Not understanding the question, "Why what?" Darien asked patiently.

"Why would you put fruits in...those...things...hmm...the oatmeal? Are the fruits getting bad?" Suri asked innocently.

Andrew wisely disguised his chuckle with a cough as he heated the stove. Darien glanced at him menacingly, "No, of course not. They're fresh. Oatmeal and fruits are healthy and delicious," he answered between his teeth.

Five pairs of _Serena_ eyes now looked at the bowls with identical suspicion. Their expression so baffled and dismayed that Andrew was grateful he had the pancakes and eggs to concentrate on though neither stopped his shoulders from shaking with silent laughter.

Darien glared at Andrew's back as Sara scooted onto his lap and put her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, "Daddy. I **_really_**, **_really_** love you. But you aren't really going to make us eat **_that,_** are you?"

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **26 June 2013**

**A/N:** I hope that was okay. Review if you feel like it. ;) Next up would be Chapter 17: **Awkward Parents & Awestruck Teachers**. During their outing Serena & Darien met not only Suri and Sara's teacher but also Darren and Darryl's. It's mostly written but I'm too tired to write one last scene. So it will come out quick if I'm well and late if I'm not. No promises as I also have other commitments.

**CBTM** readers, the first part to **Avenging Guardians** titled **Mina's Meddling** was up a couple of days ago. Three parts left for **Avenging Guardians** and then it's the last chapter! Those who haven't done so, I hope you do check it out. **CBTM** has a different feel to **TOBITF** and I'd love to know what you think of it. :)


	18. Awkward Parents & Awestruck Teachers

**A/N: **Okay, the previous chapter was supposed to contain an actual scene where Sara & Suri begged Darien to stay and there was supposed to be ensuing scenes to describe our protagonists discomforts and awkwardness. But the whole thing was shortened to just a few sentences because I wasn't well. I thought to go back and add those scenes in but have decided against it for the moment. Should I change my mind and decide to write those scenes in, I'll notify you in one of my upcoming AN, if and when. When I cut the previous chapter, it left me with 2000 words for this chapter. So what I'm planning to do is add in another 2000-3000 words before I post. Let's see if I can make this work.

**Princess Serenity 014: **I'm glad you thought so. Here you go! ;) **Lunar Cadet:** LOL. I do know who you are! I got a bit of rest. Thanks! You're great! S&D have some use of their crystals now, though they don't really know how to control or tap into the crystal's full power yet. I'm building my moments. Here's a little scene for you, I hope you like it! ;) **Princess Moonie of the moon:** LOL. I'm glad. I do feel better. Thanks! :) **tototo:** LOL. I was chuckling as I wrote it too! ;) **SerenityShields:** Oh wow! Thanks! I'm glad you thought so! ;) **UsaMamo1989: **Oh thank you! It means a lot to hear! I was actually worried about that chapter, I'm glad you think it turned out beautiful. I absolutely love the film! Here's your update! ;) **Megan:** It was supposed to be hotter but I'll save that for later! LOL. The only way I'll eat oat is if I spike my coffee with rolled oats. I'll bet you think that's gross too! ;) **SeleneAnadyomene:** Welcome to **TOBITF**! Here's more! ;) **LoveInTheBattleField: **Thank you! It's coming! ;) **Moonprincess998: **Thanks! I know, poor Darien, I'm evil! I've added yet another chapter which has pushed **Remembering the Past** behind, but whenever that chapter may come, and since I keep rearranging my thoughts these days, I make no promises as to when but I promise that chapter will be dedicated especially for you! In the mean time, here's your update! ;) **nickybluejess: **LOL. They all have her eyes **_and_** her appetite! I hope you like this chapter! :) **JFVW:** Thanks! I like writing family moments. Here's your next chapter! ;) **trish 1573:** Happy half birthday! I hope you like the character named after you in this chapter! And **_little_** Joel and Tom! You get to meet S&D and the kids for your half birthday! How do you like my gift for you?! ;) **naughtygirl:** LOL. I'm better. Thanks! I'm glad my story cheered you up. :) **CherrySerenity-sama: **Me too! The children are so clear in my head, writing them is the easiest part of writing this story. Darien wasn't supposed to be able to sleep until quite late but I was too tired to write that scene in. A big hug for you from every child! Are you squished yet? Anyway, as it's a name you chose, and thank you for that, Luca Jordan is dedicated to you! Tell me what you think? ;) **Rose:** Rose huh? I may be completely off the mark here, but I have a feeling you chose the name due to the last chapter of **CBTM**. _"A **Rose** by any other name..."_ is a line made famous by Romeo & Juliet. Correct me if I'm wrong! ;) Anyway, thanks so much for your support of all my stories and patience is a virtue, or so I'm told! ;) **Amydali86:** Thank you! Like I said it's surreal that you liked my work since I really love yours! Here's your update! ;) **smffan4ever72:** You reviewed! :) I'm so glad you're sticking with this story. There'll be more loving Darien coming your way though I haven't yet decided how he'll profess his feelings for her. I keep changing my mind! ;) I am really, really glad that you love the kids. Truly! ;)

Thanks everyone, for reviewing the previous chapter and to those who 'follow' and 'favourite' as well.

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Awkward Parents & Awestruck Teachers**

**_The Mall (Around lunch time, following the events of Chapter 16)_**

The girls had been prom dress shopping for the last three hours and frustrated at not being able to find anything they like, though they did have a lot of fun trying on various outrageous designs, Mina had finally called her manager, asking him to arrange for some stores to bring in some clothes for them to choose from to their apartment later in the evening.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that sooner," she said, picking Sara up and twirling her in the air in a clattering dance, fully satisfied with herself.

While the others nodded and grinned in agreement, Raye winced as she wriggled her toes, "I don't know why you didn't either. My feet are killing me!" she groaned.

Laughing, Lita gave her arm a squeeze, "Having sore feet is a small price to pay for the perfect prom dress! Well, what are we up to now? Lunch?" she asked everyone.

Serena nodded. Suri's hand in hers, "Darien and the boys are meeting us at the entrance for lunch in about ten minutes or so," she replied.

"Hmm... I'm meeting Zach at the library," Amy answered, "What? We already missed today's classes!" she added defensively at everyone's groan.

"I have to stop by the studio for a recording with Michelle. Kevin's there as well. I'll give you a lift Ames. We're not supposed to go anywhere individually anyway," Mina said in reminder.

Lita and Raye looked at each other, a look of understanding passed between them. "Want to grab the rest of the guys and make it a movie date?" Raye asked, a twinkle in her eyes, identical to the ones in Lita's as she nodded eagerly, barely able to suppress her excitement, their matchmaking gears on full throttle.

Serena pouted, "You're not joining us for lunch?"

Looking at Raye and Lita, she shrugged and relented, "I suppose we could grab something to eat at the movies," she said as she dug her phone lookalike communicator to let Darien know of the change of plans.

"No can't do, Meatball Head. We're watching Fast & Furious 6. Above 18 only. It's the only way Jace and Nathan will join us I'm sure! Sorry munchkins, we'll have fun trying out dresses tonight, okay?" Raye explained, ruffling Sara's hair apologetically.

"It's okay Aunt Raye. I can't wait to find out what Darryl and Darren have been up to! Daddy said they were going to do boy stuffs which are more fun than dress shopping," Suri answered, eager to meet up with Darien and her brothers.

**_At the Mall's Entrance_**

"So what **_guy_** stuff were you guys up to?" Serena teased.

Darien looked almost embarrassed, "You know. The usual," he said, trying for nonchalance, "We had fun though, didn't we boys?"

"Dad showed us how to use an IR, a UV Vis and the GC MS," Darryl answered excitedly.

Serena raised her brow, "Do I even want to know what those letters means?"

"The IR detects functional groups, the UV Vis measures concentrations and the GC MS gives molar mass of these samples Dad had to work on," Darren eagerly explained, completely oblivious to Darien's growing discomfort.

Darryl nodded enthusiastically, "We get to grind the samples for the IR, dilute the solutions for the UV Vis and took turn injecting treated samples into the GC MS," he couldn't explain fast enough.

Serena's eyes went wide. "You took our boys to the _science lab_? **_Analysing samples_**? **_That's_** your guy stuff?" She burst out laughing as she playfully jabbed him in the chest.

Darien rubbed the back of his head, "I had work to complete and they **_did_** have fun," he said sheepishly, a smile curving at the corners of his lips at her jubilance, their children looking on with baffled adoration.

Around them, people stopped in their tracks, some stared while others did a double take at the stunning picture the six of them made. Both Serena and Darien were unaffected. She was, as always, oblivious to the stares and _he_ was so used to it.

"Mom, I think we may have a problem," Darryl said, tugging on Serena's sleeve.

"That's Mr Jordan. Suri and Sara's class teacher," Darren added, putting an arm around Suri.

That put a stop to Serena's laugh as Darien muffled a groan at the implication.

Looking around, "Do you trust me Darien?" Serena asked looking into Darien's eyes.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes?"

"Okay then. Kids, follow us and cover us for a bit. Stay in our sights," Serena said as she pulled Darien a few feet into an alley in between the shop buildings, signalling the children to guard the entryway.

Holding firmly to Darien's hand, she pulled what looked like a pen from her purse, "I've been wanting to see how this works," she murmured and taking a deep breath, she held the device in front of her, "No time like the present. Luna Pen, make us about eight years older!"

A shimmer of bright light and an older version of Serena and Darien stood in their place, staring at each other in wonder. She's somewhat taller and more elegant and he's somewhat wider on the shoulders and more charismatic.

"Cool!" Darryl and Darren breathed out at the sight.

Darien caught himself drawing in the scent of Serena's hair while his hand remained twined with hers. As he started to move away from her, he made the mistake of glancing down and was treated to a tantalising view of creamy skin and cleavage. His mouth became painfully dry and he was mortally afraid that he would blush. It seems that 8 years from now, Serena would become even _more_ developed in certain areas. His tongue dried up and he almost stammered, "Um...Meatball Head? You might want to ask the Luna Pen for clothes that would better fit us," he asked, thankfully with a straight face.

Serena looked down and immediately let go of his hand, "Right," she said, blushing furiously, "Luna Pen, make our clothes fit properly."

The children took a couple of steps away from the entryway and Sara and Suri could be heard greeting their teacher, "Hello Mr Jordan. Good afternoon Sir."

"Sir, these are our brothers, Darren and Darryl." Sara continued, introducing her brothers, innocently providing some time for Serena and Darien to join them.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr Jordan," Darren responded.

"How do you do Sir," Darryl acknowledged at the same time.

"Serena," Darien's voice was a husky rasp as he struggled to clear it. _Dear Lord, she's so beautiful._

Looking up at him, she lost her breath at the intensity in his eyes.

"Children. Don't tell me you're here on your own. Where are your parents?"

The concerned yet stern male voice jerked Serena and Darien apart.

As they hastily made their way to exit the alley, "We're not going to lie in front of the children," Serena managed to let out.

"Agreed," Darien responded, nerves straining. He offered her his hand and with a forced grin, "Shall we?"

With their fingers twined, they took the few steps out of the alley to join their children.

Luca Jordan blinked. His first clear thought was **_Wow_**. He blinked twice more, but her face did not dim.

Darien's eyes narrowed into dangerous cobalt slits as he recognised the besotted look on the other man's face.

"Sir, these are our parents, Mr and Mrs Darien Shields. Mummy, Daddy, this is Mr Jordan, our class teacher," Suri introduced charmingly.

Unable to tear his gaze away from Serena, the man with the thin, scholarly face with honey brown hair and grey eyes said the first thing that came to his mind, "I'm sorry, but I have to say this out loud, and please don't be offended, but you're the most beautiful woman I've seen in my entire life," he almost gushed breathlessly, completely awestruck by her beauty.

Sara and Suri giggled. Darren and Darryl rolled their eyes. Serena was flustered and Darien was irritated.

"Mummy has that effect on almost everyone, Sir," Sara said and tried her best to stifle her giggle.

Keeping his fingers entwined with Serena's, Darien extended his other hand, "Darien Shields," he said, his tone iced like frost on glass, "The beautiful lady is my wife, Serena."

A polite smile flirted around his mouth but his eyes were cool as ice and there was no mistaking the possessiveness in his tone.

_My wife_, Serena thought dazedly, taken aback at his introduction, her heart dancing almost painfully in her chest.

Struggling to take his eyes from Serena's outrageous beauty, Darien's tone of voice registered on Luca Jordan's mind, _Ah, must be the jealous, insecure type_ he thought as he turned to the man and... blinked again.

Just as his wife was ridiculously exquisite, the man was ridiculously handsome, vivid deep blue eyes so filled with power that he literally jolted at the punch of it.

_No, not insecure_, he realised, _possessive and protective would be more accurate and what guy wouldn't be, with that outrageously beautiful creature as their other half?_

Regaining his composure, he quickly took the offered hands, "Luca, Luca Jordan, Suri and Sara's teacher." A baffled look crossed his face, "I didn't see you before. Did you...just came out of the alley?" _Stop talking Luca! Just stop talking! _He could've kicked himself when he heard the words that came out of his mouth.

Without missing a beat, Darien said smoothly, "As a matter of fact, we did. We had a slight...wardrobe malfunction."

Serena's eyes narrowed. To an outsider, Darien's face would appear carefully blanked but _she_ knew his every expression and she _especially_ knows that subtle light in his eyes, one that looked as though he's enjoying a private joke, one that in the past, usually came at _her_ expense. As the innuendo of his words registered, she gasped, completely mortified.

She discreetly pinched Darien in the rib. He didn't even flinch. Instead, he casually and calmly slid an arm around her shoulder, thoroughly enjoying himself now while her mind desperately and furiously worked on a way out of the unspeakable embarrassment that she was absolutely sure entirely _his_ fault, "I beg your pardon, Mr Jordan," she said through gritted teeth, "Darien does have a sense of humour."

"Now Darling, I thought we agreed not to ever lie in front of the children?"

Serena made a strangled sound at the back of her throat and Darien maintained his unaffected facade.

Not knowing how to response and what to make of the comeback to his question, Luca Jordan cleared his throat and decided on the safest route. He glanced down at the little girls standing directly in front of their parents, "Sara, Suri, It's good to see the two of you are well. I haven't seen you the whole week, I was getting worried," he lightly chided the girls as they shifted on their feet, feeling guilty.

Darien protectively put his hand on top of Sara's head as Darryl put an arm around Suri.

Noting the sudden protective gestures and the immediate show of solidarity between all six members of the Shields family, Luca Jordan looked at Serena and Darien enquiringly, "Was there a problem? The girls have been absent from school the whole week. Are they okay?" he asked.

"The girls are fine. I'm Darien Shields of Shield's Corporation. I trust you'll be discreet with this information. There were security issues that we had to deal with. The matter is being handled and the girls should be back in school next week." Darien answered coolly, truthfully, without actually revealing anything. Raising his eyebrow, "They ought to be able to catch up, they're very smart for their age," he added, arrogant and confident.

Serena thought that there must be something **_really _**wrong with her when she found it rather endearing, the way his voice could go so grandly formal.

"Oh. Of course. They're extremely bright. Youngest in the class. Smartest in the class," Luca Jordan informed them, agreeing quickly, more than a little nervous by Darien's aloof, commanding demeanour, at the same time comprehension dawned on why the girls are different from their peers, not just intellectually but also in their conduct. _Of course they'd be different. Look who they came from. Who'd figure that breeding would make such an impact?_

Serena beamed with pride at Sara and Suri before turning those bright blue eyes and smile on their teacher, nearly causing him to swallow his own tongue as his heart skipped a beat, "Fortunately, they inherited their father's brilliant mind. I guess the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree," she said softly.

The man nodded absently. _She's so beautiful_, he dazedly thought, completely in awe of her beauty.

Once again, tenderness, annoyance and possessiveness tangled, all of which perplexed Darien's mind and made his heart vulnerable. Yet, neither confusion nor vulnerability showed on his face.

"As you can clearly see for yourself, they inherited their mother's beauty," he drawled out dryly, taking Serena's hand in his and kissing the back of it, tenderly. As his eyes met hers, a genuine smile made its way to his face, the cool eyes warmed and the firm lips curved as affection pushed away irritation.

"You almost scared the poor man to death!" Serena quietly scolded Darien as they made their way for lunch, to McDonalds, the children happily skipping in front of them, Sara's hand in Darren's and Suri's in Darryl's. Gold and silver crystal carriers paired up as precautions.

Disgruntled at having been out voted five to one on their lunch venue, Darien answered drily, "I don't like the way he looks at you."

Serena kept her eyes on the children. "That sounded suspiciously like jealousy to me," she commented lightly.

Darien's eyes glinted dangerously, "Jealousy? That's the thanks I get for looking out for you? Insults?" not for the first time, he found himself challenged by their clash of wills. All his senses stirred to life, the adrenaline coursing through his vein.

"Just an observation," Serena fell easily into their old routine bantering.

"You need to get your eyes checked."

"If you say so," she waved her hand in dismissal.

"I wasn't jealous. I was... apprehensive."

"Okay."

"If I was jealous, I would have threatened to break his every bone the first time he looked at you the way he did."

"I see."

"And I certainly would have followed through with the threat the _second _time he did."

Serena struggled to maintain her straight face and barely managed to keep the laughter from coming out of her as she continued gleefully, "How exciting. You might want to lower down your voice. The children might hear."

Darien hissed, turned her to face him, lifted her up to her toes, and caught the glint of amused challenge in her eyes. He felt his lips twitch, "I'm not jealous. I'm... protective."

Serena was delighted. She couldn't resist smiling sweetly, "Fine. You use _your_ term, I'll use mine."

Darien laughed helplessly, completely exasperated, undeniably enchanted.

**_At the Park (A couple hours later)_**

Darien and Serena sat on the grass as they watched Darren pushed Sara on the swings and Darryl and Suri climbing up the slides. The sunlight was a hazy silver behind newly formed clouds. The breeze was playful and refreshing. There were butterflies on rose bushes and birds sang from nearby trees.

The two of them had maintained their older persona just in case and both were bare feet and gave every appearance of being relaxed. A knife would have trouble cutting through the sexual tension.

It made her jumpy and restless sitting next to him, and all the more determined to prove she's unaffected.

He could all but feel the energy pouring out of her, and the longing to capture it both baffled and unsettled.

Serena stretched, her head drifted back, her hair spreading over the summer grass as she leaned back on her elbows and lazily rubbed a barefoot over her calf.

When he realised he was holding his breath, Darien released it slowly. "You saved my life last night. And kissed me," he said quietly.

Her heart fluttered uncomfortably, "You would have done the same."

"You saved my life last night. And kissed me," he repeated smoothly and still as quietly, "I never did thank you." His fingers skimmed up her arm and rested on her shoulder, "Thank you, Serena."

She sat up again, angled her head. Her smile was shy, hesitant. Desire was a slow and steady burning in Darien's blood, "So, does this mean, I'm free from my promise?" he asked, silently praying to every deity out there.

Serena lowered her eyes. "You kissed me back," she murmured faintly.

Amused, captivated, his hand travelled down to her wrist while his other hand brushed back a stray hair from her face, a soft smile on his face, a tender look in his eyes, "So I did. I promised not to kiss you until you ask me to. Not kissing you back when _you_ kiss me wasn't part of the deal." His knuckles gently skimmed her jaw as he looked into her eyes and experienced the sensation of drowning, of being pulled under by a dangerous, inevitable force.

"Daddy, can we get some ice cream, please?" Sara asked, landing herself on Darien's lap, breaking the moment.

"There's an ice cream van right over there. Darryl and I can go get some. We won't stray Dad, I promise," Darren added in hopefully with Darryl nodding his head in earnest next to his brother.

With the boys gone to get the ice creams, the girls settled themselves more comfortably on Serena and Darien's lap.

"Are you fighting, Mummy, Daddy?" Suri asked turning in Serena's lap to look from one flushed face to the other.

"What? No, of course we're not. What made you think so honey?" Serena asked, glancing at Darien nervously, thankful that her voice sounded normal to her ears despite the sudden dryness in her throat.

"Well, you didn't kiss each other goodnight last night," Sara answered.

"And you didn't kiss each other good morning this morning either," Suri continued.

"You _always_ kiss each other goodnight and good morning," Sara insisted.

"You usually kiss each other _all the time_." Suri seconded.

Both girls are now standing in front of them, arms crossed over their chest.

Serena sincerely doubted the heart was designed to pound quite as hard as hers did at the moment, "Oh God, they inherited _your_ stubbornness," she muttered under her breath.

Darien came to terms with the fact that twin tugs of exasperation and amusements are feelings he's going to become very familiar with. "Excuse me? _My _stubbornness?" he whispered back to her before turning to Sara and Suri's disbelieving faces, "We aren't fighting, princess," he said for them to hear.

At their still unconvinced look, Darien sighed, stood up and offered Serena his hand, "I think they require proof, Darling."

Serena wasn't even sure she could stand. She swallowed and forced herself to take his offered hand, "That seemed to be the case."

He lowered his head to hers, keeping his mouth only a whisper away from hers, "You'll have to ask me, since you won't release me from my promise."

Taking her wrists in his hands, he idly rubbed his thumbs over them and found to his pleasure, her pulse was scurrying wildly.

"Do you always keep your word, Darien?"

"Yes." His breath fluttered over her lips. "I do. Now, ask me, or kiss me."

Mesmerised, Serena pulled her hands from his hold and gently framed his face. Taking a deep breath, she lifted on her toes and pressed her lips to his.

His mouth was so gentle on hers, as if he were afraid she might disappear if he pushed. She could feel the tension in the way he held himself, the way his hands fisted in her hair, the way his breath shuddered out as she opened her mouth to let him in.

_She's so perfect_, he thought dazedly. _Like some flawless fantasy that couldn't be real. _ The sheer pleasure of her was like a drug and _he_ was an addict.

Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Her hands on his chest, Serena could feel his heart thumping as rapidly as her own and pleasure flustered her nearly as much as embarrassment.

Seemingly satisfied with the 'proof', Sara and Suri turned to accept their ice creams from their brothers, completely oblivious to the state they had put their past parents in.

Serena licked her ice cream in uncharacteristic slowness and remained standing and staring ahead at the children back at play.

Darien stood next to her, hands in his pockets, also staring straight ahead.

"Somehow, sometime in the future, between us, we made them. Those perfect, beautiful beings. _We _made them. They _came_ from _us_," he murmured softly, his voice full of awe and wonder as his fingers took hold of her shoulders, turning her to face him. "I want you. And last night, looking into your eyes, made me see... that you want me too."

And there it was, the big humongous elephant in the room that she had hoped to ignore, and it was rampaging and trumpeting. Serena's ice cream fell unnoticed to the ground.

"You take that back this instance! Jerk!" the words and tone of voice sounded so eerily familiar that both Serena and Darien automatically turned toward it. Both had to struggle over the sense of déjà vu at the sight of Sara and Suri with their hands on their waists, looking up at two little boys older and taller than they were, defiantly.

"I will not! What are you _alienettes _doing here anyway? Missed your spaceship?" the blond boy sneered.

"Joel, that's not very nice, we should at least offer to help the _alienettes _locate their missing spaceship!" the red haired boy joined the teasing.

Though it took a moment, Darien managed to close his mouth and gently push the back of his hand under Serena's chin to shut hers. "Why does that scene look familiar?" he murmured as he started to walk towards the commotion.

Serena shook herself out of her trance and placed her hand on his arm to stop him, the beginning of a smile on her lips, "Let's give them a moment," she said gleefully. Looking laughingly into Darien's eyes, she asked, "You really don't know why that scene looked familiar?"

"You know, if you use half your effort to tease our sisters to study instead, you might not be stuck in the same grade as them," Darryl addressed the two little boys coolly.

"Your time would be better spent studying than teasing little girls," Darren added just as coldly.

"Oh. My. God," Serena gasped, "They sounded just like _you_!" she turned an accusing look at Darien.

"But they aren't little girls, not with those two antennas protruding out of their heads!" Joel insisted.

Tom chuckled, "They do look like antennas, that's why Joel called you _alienettes_!"

Suri stomped her feet "You're being mean! These are _buns_, not antennas!"

"And we are _not_ _alienettes_! You boys are being jerks!" Sara crossed her arms.

Darien's jaw dropped again. "_They_ sounded just like _you_!" he said slowly in a strangled voice, completely in awe.

Looking at each other, they both burst out laughing, "They sounded like _us_!" they said simultaneously.

The children stopped arguing and looked at the laughing adults who were struggling to regain their breath and composure.

Tom Jarvis's hazel eyes widened at the sight before him and he elbowed his best friend. The man and woman before them looked like their friends, well, nemesis, but the man looked so intimidating like a warrior and the lady looked so pretty like a princess. He gulped.

Darien maintained his straight face as he addressed the boys who were teasing his future daughters, "You know, I used to tease a girl because she had the same hair style as my daughters do now."

"Really? What did you call the girl, Sir?" Joel's curiosity overcame his fear.

Darien cleared his throat, "I...uh...called her..."

"Don't you dare, Darien."

"...Meatball Head."

As the little boys burst out laughing, Darien continued, "But that's beside the point. You might regret your actions someday, especially when you're trying to get the girl to like you." And that statement stopped the laughter and had both Tom and Joel narrowing their eyes in suspicion, "_Like_?" Tom asked doubtfully, "You mean like in the movies? When the boy and girl kiss and stuff?"

"I mean exactly like that." Darien answered with a serious face while Serena tucked her tongue in her cheek.

Joel sent Darien a pained look, man to man, "I don't get why anyone would want to go around kissing girls."

"It's an acquired taste," Darien told him, not quite able to hide the twinkle in his eyes, "Besides, it's common knowledge that boys only teased girls they _like_. It's their way to get the girl's attention," he claimed demurely.

Serena lifted her startled eyes to study his thoughtfully, "Is that so?" she asked so softly, it was almost inaudible.

"Oh my God! What did the two of you do? What trouble did you get yourselves into? Can't I leave you for a few minutes when you promised to behave?" a harassed female voice came from behind Darien and Serena as a tall, willowy brunette with identical hazel eyes to one of the other little boys rushed forward.

Trish Jarvis turned and braced herself to apologise profusely, "Please Sir, Madam, whatever these two children have..." her voice trailed off as she lost her breath at the vision before her.

The man and woman who stood together was just that, a_ vision_. Trish Jarvis couldn't think of another word for them.

The man was beautiful. His sleek hair was glossy black and sexy as can be. His piercing, deep sea at midnight blue eyes twinkled with subtle amusement on a face carved by the master.

The woman was beautiful. Her hair was spun gold, impossibly long and looked incredibly silky. Her eyes bright with laughter were blue as the summer sky and dominated a flawless face.

She suddenly realised that she's holding her breath and had her hands pressed to her heart like some dreamy eyed teenager gushing over her crush.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly lowered her hands and taking notice of the other children present, drew the obvious conclusion. She took another breath to calm herself before extending a hand in greeting, "You must be Mr and Mrs Shields," she said. "I am Trish Jarvis. Darren and Darryl's class teacher," and introduced herself.

Serena smiled kindly and took the lady's hand in hers, "I'm Serena and this is Darien."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jarvis," Darien murmured, keeping a hand on Serena's back as he shook Trish Jarvis's hand.

"Good evening Miss Jarvis. These are our parents," Darryl stepped up.

"I gathered as much, Darren," Trish Jarvis replied absently, still more than slightly dazzled.

"Hello Miss Jarvis. Actually, I'm Darren. He's Darryl," Darren corrected and pulled Sara to stand in front of him as Darryl did the same with Suri. "These are our sisters, Sara and Suri, Miss Jarvis," he introduced.

Trish Jarvis could only stare. She had seen the twin girls of course, them being in the same class as her Tommy and all. She obviously saw Darren and Darryl regularly. But seeing the four children together with their parents, simply took her breath away. She had no doubt what those children will look like when they grow up.

Recovering her wit, she gave a nervous laugh, "You have beautiful children. I don't know how you tell them apart."

Serena chuckled, unknowingly leaning into Darien as he instinctively tightened his hold on her. "I don't know how we do either, but we haven't a problem with it, so far," he answered smoothly.

Still awestruck, the pretty brunette almost missed Serena's question.

"Oh yes. Tom is mine and Joel is his best friend. They're both six years old and in the same class as Sara and Suri," she explained breathlessly.

The mention of school reminded her of her students' absence from class and her brows drew together. Clasping her hands together to cover her nerves, she asked, "I'm sorry. Darren and Darryl have been absent from school the whole week. Sara and Suri too from what I've gathered. Is everything alright? Was there a problem?"

"Everything is fine Miss Jarvis. The children are okay. We bumped into Mr Jordan and have explained the situation to him," Serena answered lightly.

"We had security issues that we had to deal with but the children should be back in school next week." Darien inserted authoritatively. "Don't worry, we'll make sure they cover their syllabus tonight and over the weekend," he added with a charming smile which had Trish Jarvis's heart stuck in her throat.

"Mummy said we all get to skip studying tonight and the weekend too," Sara said earnestly.

"Oh she did, did she?" Darien asked his daughter, turning towards Serena with a raised brow and laughing eyes, unintentionally but effectively shutting everyone else out.

She shot him a look from under her eyelashes, so blatantly guilty, he laughed.

Leaning close to her and pressing their foreheads together, he murmured under his breath for her ears only, "Is this your way to get out of studying, Meatball Head? Whatever happened to using the children to your advantage being hitting under the belt and such?" he asked teasingly as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Serena tilted her head back to look at him. The warm glint in his eyes made her shiver with pleasure and his lopsided grin made her heart beat frantically. She couldn't think of a clever retort. In fact she was having trouble holding on to **_any_** thought. So she said what came first to her mind, "Well, **_you_** started it," the sheepish smile belied by the twinkle in her eyes.

As the outrageously stunning looking couple gazed into each other's eyes, Trish Jarvis's romantic heart sighed dreamily. _It's really lovely. They're so completely lost in each other_, she thought, completely entranced by the shimmer of passion and the affectionate tenderness between the two that even in their subtlety, shone brightly through all the same. _They don't just **look **perfect together. They **felt** perfect together. It really is, quite lovely._

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **5 July 2013**

**A/N:** Okay, done! 5000+ words! Before anyone complain, I hate shopping, which is why I skipped the part all together. Next up would be Chapter 18: **In love & In Denial**. It's prom. There'll be a bit of an incident with both Saori & Seiya and Anne & Alan. It will come out this month, I just don't know when. I'd like to stress that S&D **_are_** loyal to each other and will remain so in my fiction. They can't help it that others are attracted to them.

**CBTM** readers, the second part to **Avenging Guardians** titled **Lita's Lashing** should be up within 48 hours or at the very latest by Wednesday. I'm very determined that be the case. And with my current mood, it'll probably be quite feasible. It should be easy to write anger when you're disgruntled, right? I just need to find a couple hours or so of clarity in my thoughts and a gap in my schedule to write it. Wish me luck! ;)


	19. In love & In Denial

**A/N:** To be honest, I hadn't really been in the mood to write, nor was I in any condition to do so. Illness, obligations and life tend to get in the way. But I have someone **_very_** dear to me who I know is patiently waiting for this chapter and for her and my loyal readers, and to keep my promise of posting another chapter this month, I made myself sit and write this. **SailorMoonForever** this chapter is for you! ;).

Since I hadn't written anything for a while, and to get in the mood for writing, I went back and reread this story prior to writing this chapter and have edited some of the earlier chapters to include/ clarify some background. Mostly I just threw in a few lines into the **Prologue** Chapter (summary/background section) and **Chapters 1, 3, 4, 8 **and** 16**. The plot is not affected but some of you may want to reread the story. :)

**Nickybluejess:** Thanks! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) **Moonprincess998:** Oh thank you! LOL since jealousy is your favourite emotion, I'll dedicate all the jealous scenes in the next chapter (not this one) especially for you! ;) **Godschildtweety**,** Destiny princess 024 **& **lostinshanghai:** Thank you! :) **tototo:** Thanks! I'm glad! Here's more! Enjoy! ;) **LoveInTheBattleField:** Thanks! Here it comes! ;) **smfanforever72: **You're so kind! Thanks! I'm so glad! There'll be a bit of Saori in upcoming chapters and I know how you hate her. Oh I really hope you don't hate end up hating the story! Just remember S&D will remain loyal to each other in **_all_** my stories! ;) **trish 1573:** LOL. You told me remember? I was thinking the girls' pigtails aren't as long as Serena's so it wouldn't look like spaghetti and then I remembered your Tom's fascination with space and the two buns **_could_** pass as antennas and the rest is history! ;) **kbtjmandy:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I hope this one doesn't disappoint! ;) **JFVM:** Oh wow! Thanks! Don't worry, they'll still argue for sure. There's actually one major S&D fight coming up and a bit of angst for both that will last at least 2 chapters maybe up to 5. **Amydali86: ** LOL. He does get possessive, doesn't he? **mayilu:** Oh thank you! Don't apologise for bad English. I'm still learning too! :) **Rose: **I'm really glad you liked the chapter! Thanks so much! I really love your reviews and I'm learning the meaning of the emoticons you used! Clever? Me? Haha ;) **naughtygirl:** LOL. Well, you review made me sigh and smile too! Thank you! ;) **SerenityShields:** Oh! I'm glad someone noticed that! I did put effort to make sure of that! I just **_want_** them to be wonderful parents and since this is **_my_** story, I thought, why not? I'm really glad you thought the chapter is beautiful. Thanks! ;) **megan:** LOL. I'll bet you thought so too! ;) **chinadoll381282001:** Here you go! ;) **Hafesha:** Oh wow! Thank you for your kind words. I'm so glad my stories made you feel better after a hard day at school. Your review made me feel good too! You're very welcome and here's more for you! ;) **Emily:** I think it's the best compliment an author can get when a reader says their story touched them. Thank you ever so much! And your review was thanks enough! ;) **SailorMoonForever: ** You started **TOBITF**! And finished it! And loved it! Yeay! I'm so glad since you did indirectly inspire it! Thank you so much for all the input and reviews! You ALWAYS make me smile and this chapter is dedicated to you! Though the fluff have been moved to the next chapter! :( **JJen.A: **Oh thank you! I'll try my very best to finish the story! ;) **Guest: **Here's your update! ;) **CherrySerenity-sama: **Thanks! I always have fun writing the children! So it's really nice to know they're adored! And I'm really glad your favourite scene involved a character I wrote for you! ;) **Guest (2):** Thanks! Here's your update! ;) **Lunar Cadet:** Yes, I did get your alerts for CBTM. Thank you! ;) LOL. I'm glad you liked my scenes and the story and double glad that it's inspired you some. Hope this update is to your liking! ;)

**Telepathic communications / thoughts are in **_Italics__**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Chapter 18: In love & In Denial**

**_Outer's House (Saturday Evening)_**

"Does anyone else feel like they're back in high school?" Zachary asked, looking at Darien and the other Generals as they waited in the living room under Amara's steely gaze for the girls to come down, each handsome and elegant in white dress shirts and black ties.

While upstairs in Michelle's and Amara's room, the girls took one last look in the mirror and at each other. Lipsticks were freshened and perfumes were lightly sprayed. As five pairs of heels were slipped onto five pairs of feet, Michelle gave Sara and Suri the thumbs up sign and the little girls excitedly ran downstairs.

"They're coming down!" Sara eagerly announced.

"Oh Daddy! Uncles! You all look so handsome!" Suri squealed excitedly once catching sight of the dressed up gentlemen.

Sara nudged Darren, "You can announce them now," she urged her brother, signalling for him to announce the arrival of Serena and the Scouts the way she and Suri had made them practice earlier in the day.

Darren rolled his eyes. _This is silly! I __**feel**__ silly!_ He communicated telepathically to his twin.

_Just humour them! They're __**girls**__._ Darryl replied good-naturedly.

The girls, individually and together, made a picture any man still breathing had to appreciate. To humour the little girls, they sauntered down one by one as they were alternately announced by Darryl and Darren.

Raye came down first. She wore a strapless bright red sheath style evening gown, designed to fit her body beautifully and tightly, of course. Her lips as red as her dress, her black hair glossy as raven's wing combined with the striking red of her dress made her look dangerous as well as absolutely alluring. Jason gulped.

Mina came down next and looked glamorous and every bit the teen idol she was in a Mermaid dress. The form-fitting bodice flattered her figure. The skirt resembling a mermaid's tail in silhouette was completely dazzling in its different shades of bronze, copper and gold. Her eyes shadowed with the same different shades beckoned and allured. Kevin's breath caught in his throat.

The navy blue A-line style evening gown which was somewhat bell-shaped complimented the blue in Amy's eyes and the hair that is slicked back slightly at the temples. The close-fitted top which widens gradually at the bottom, without gathers or pleats was a simple but elegant appearance which suited Amy perfectly. Zachary was utterly entranced and couldn't take his eyes of her as she walked down.

Lita was a tempestuous beauty in her satin forest green Empire dress with the waistline coming up to just below the bust, from which the skirt hangs straight and loose, in a simple breezy style. With her mass of brown hair pinned back, the green in the dress highlighted her green eyes and kept Nathan spellbound when she followed Amy into the living room.

Serena entered last and with an uncertain smile on her face, she was a picture of perfect innocence and radiant beauty in a breathtaking ivory white one shoulder court train organza dress with dropped waist. The detail of the beading on her simple yet elegant dress was exquisite and she looked simply stunning. _She's both, an angel and an enchantress at the same time._ Darien thought. He was completely mesmerised.

"Mummy looks so beautiful," Suri was completely in awe of her mother.

"She looks just like a princess, they all do," Sara added with a dreamy sigh, equally entranced.

"Silly girls. Mom **_is_** a princess. So are the Aunties," Darren said rolling his eyes.

Feeling an argument about to happen, Serena stooped onto her knees.

"Thank you Darlings," she said to the girls, giving each a gentle hug before turning a teasing gaze at her future son. "What's the matter Darren, you don't think I look beautiful?" she asked, faking a frown on her face.

"Of course I do Mom," was his immediate response.

"But you **_always_** look beautiful, Mom," Darryl stepped in as smooth as his father, the future self, that is.

Serena's face light up with a delighted smile. "Oh, you kids are so wonderful!" she hugged each of the boys.

"You'll take care of your sisters, right?" she asked in a soft, firm voice.

"Of course we will!" the boys were slightly offended that she even had to ask.

Serena ruffled their hair in a soothing gesture before turning to her little girls. "And you'll behave for your brothers and be good for Amara and Michelle, won't you girls?"

Watching Serena's interaction with their future children, Darien's throat tightened with emotions and his heart tumbled in his chest. He did his best to ignore it.

As Sara and Suri gushed over everyone's appearances, pictures taken and good bye hugs were dispensed, Amara stepped up to Serena, "You look beautiful, kitten," she assured. Turning almost menacingly to Darien, "Take good care of her and keep your hands to yourself," she added.

In direct contrast with her partner's threatening tones, Michelle's voice was reassuring and amused, "You two have fun and don't worry about a thing. We've packed up most of our things. Once we transferred them to the car, we'll head over to the apartment. It's a better idea to move in tonight after all. It's less conspicuous. The children would be sleeping in their bed by the time you get back."

**_The Girl's High School Gym (About twenty minutes later)_**

The gym had been temporarily transformed for Prom and even though the guys thought that it was overly decorated and somewhat cheesy, they wisely kept their opinions to themselves. Banquets on red-draped long tables and red-draped seats and tables centred with red and white carnations left room for a central dance floor. Mina looked around at the silver and black balloons that clashed with red heart-shaped and rose-shaped paper crepes everywhere and immediately turned to the guys with a complete disclaimer, "None of us are on the Prom committee. _We_ have absolutely nothing to do with these decorations!"

Laughing, they hunted up a table and were very lucky to get one where they were all able to squeeze in together.

"I'm going to check out the food," Lita said over the loud music and dragged Nathan with her.

"I want to dance. Come on handsome. Let's see if you can keep up with me!" Raye said, pulling a laughing Jason onto the dance floor.

Amused, Mina glanced at Kevin, "I think they have the right idea!"

"Shall we, my lady?" Kevin asked charmingly extending his arm to her as they joined Raye and Jason on the dance floor.

"I'm going to observe the ritual before I even attempt to acclimate," Amy murmured from within the circle of Zachary's arm.

Privately agreeing with her, Darien scanned the room. The ladies had decked themselves out with bangles, glitters, beads and other jewelleries. He thought that they were mostly overdone, much like the decor. He much preferred and decided that he and his friends were with the most beautiful ladies there, set apart in a class of their own by their simple yet elegant choices.

He touched a hand to Serena's shoulder, "Would you like to dance?"

Serena nearly jolted. Her stomach churned as the butterflies returned. Ordering herself to stay calm, she fixed a smile on her face, "Sure," she said putting her hand in his and let him lead her toward the dance floor.

Darien stopped near the edge of the crowded dance floor and turned Serena into his arms and fitted her body to his with the easy skill of a man who knew perfectly how a woman fit against a man. As always, something about her stirred him. A sweetness that both aroused and appealed.

His large hand at her waist was firm and very male and made her outrageously aware of the thin barrier of organza between it and her skin. She tipped her head back to look at him as her hand slid over his shoulder and her fingers brushed over the back of his neck. _His shoulders are so broad_, she thought numbly,_ and how could his eyes be so blue?_

She struggled to clear the ridiculous thoughts from her mind. "I never imagine I'd end up going to prom with you," she murmured out loud.

Darien chuckled softly, "Me neither."

_Her hair smells like grapefruits and peaches_, he thought, _fresh and tempting_. Desire snaked up his spine, circled in his gut. He was hardly aware that he had drawn her closer. Their bodies fitted like two pieces of a complicated puzzle.

Her heart pounded and her pulse quickened. Unconsciously, her fingers trailed into his raven locks. A sigh escaped her lips when his splayed over her back.

"Just look at them," Raye spoke out of the corner of her mouth as she pretended not to watch the couple dancing a few feet away from her and Jason, "you can practically _see_ the air sizzle around them!"

"Don't know what's taking them so long," Jason complained, "I mean _look_ at her! I'm her brother and even I will admit that she looks hot! And he's not _even_ trying! Honestly, I worry about him!"

Over at their table, a similar conversation was taking place.

"They're in denial is what they are," Lita grumbled.

Zachary watched Darien stared tenderly at Serena's face and correctly deduced that his Prince had fallen and fallen hard. "Darien thinks and acts with his head rather than his heart. His head hasn't caught up with his heart yet," he quietly murmured.

"And she's too afraid and confused to look into her heart and see what is," Amy added wistfully studying the couple who were while completely lost in each other, were also completely oblivious to it.

"We've got our work cut out for us," Nathan sighed and sipped his punch, pretending it was whiskey instead.

The slow music ended. Someone bumped into Darien and Serena and shattered the bubble that surrounded them. They both stepped slightly back from each other. Frowned at the awkwardness their overwhelmed emotions caused. Serena started to back away but Darien kept her hand in his as the music changed into a faster number.

"That was nice," she said a little too quietly, "but I'm not really keen on slow songs." She needed a bit of space to calm her thudding heart.

"Me neither," he replied, his tone every bit as sombre as hers, "shall we sit this one out and wait for the next slow track?" He needed some distance to clear his head.

Seeing the apprehension in her eyes, "Gives me an excuse to hold you close," he covered with a wicked grin that almost made her leg gave way.

As he started to take her arm to escort her to their table his gaze caught the approaching couple and he stiffened and shifted. Instinctively, his hand moved to the small of her back, holding her close protectively.

Mina and Kevin and Raye and Jason suddenly appeared and flanked their Prince and Princess.

Serena held out a hand as the couple manoeuvred through the crowd towards them, "Anne, Alan," she greeted and much to Darien and her guardian's dismay, gave them both a quick, reassuring hug when she saw their indecision and uncertainty.

"You look lovely, Anne. And you look handsome, Alan," she said kindly to ease the both of them.

Darien groaned inwardly. _How can she just forgive them after all they've done?_ Disbelieve and exasperation coloured his thoughts.

Alan hesitated but mustered the courage, "Serena, will you dance with me?" he asked tentatively.

"Of all the nerve..." Raye didn't manage to finish her sentence as Jason sprang at the repentant Alan, "Keep away from my sister!"

Serena put herself in front of Alan as she faced Darien, her brother and her friends. "It's alright you guys," she placed a palm on Jason's chest, as much to calm him as to stop him from pounding on Alan. "It will give us a chance to talk."

Turning her gaze towards Darien, she touched his arm to calm and soothed, "Why don't you dance with Anne, Darien?" she suggested softly, her eyes pleaded with him.

Not waiting for his answer, she turned to face Alan, took his arm and led him away into a dance. Mina and Kevin quietly followed and kept close to them as Kevin gave Jason a direct telepathic order to maintain his calm and watch over Darien.

"Are you well, Alan?" Serena asked as he took her into his arms.

"I've been better. Serena...I'm really sorry for what happened," he said looking deeply into her eyes, sick with regret and shame.

Serena nodded as they swayed absently to the music, "I know everything that happened since you took the girls, Alan. The Makaiju filled me in when I healed the three of you. I don't know if I can forgive you for taking the girls or if I'll ever be able to trust you completely... but you're still my friend," she said earnestly, honestly.

Alan looked at her incredulously, "Just like that? I'm **_still _**your friend? After everything I did? After finding out **_what_** I am?" he asked, torn between relieve and disbelieve.

"You needed energy for the Makaiju. You were trying to sustain it, keep it alive. People do desperate things to keep their loved ones safe. So I know why you did what you did. It's lost its ability to communicate. So you had no way of knowing that it needed the energy to be freely given to thrive. You had no way of knowing that it needed love, that energy forcibly taken will only keep it alive and fill it with darkness and negativity which in turn, fills _you and Anne_ with darkness and negativity."

Keeping her gaze locked to his, she continued, "And what you are, is my friend. Until you chose to betray it again," she said simply.

"I won't. I swear I won't.," he solemnly gave her his word.

"Will you help us, Alan?"

"Any way I can," he said as he rested his cheek on top of her head as everything started to settle back into place in his heart. He was truly humbled by her kindness and swore to himself that he would do anything to keep the precious treasure in his arm safe, to be worthy of her friendship and forgiveness so generously given. He loved Anne. She's his soul mate. But there would always be a part of his heart that would always belong to the blonde beauty. He truly did love her after all.

Anne stood next to Darien as he sullenly and warily watched Alan and Serena danced from a corner of the hall. She finally managed to find the courage to break the nerve wrecking silence between them, "Would you like to dance, Darien?" she asked nervously.

His gaze met hers coldly before turning back watchfully at the dancing couple, "No, not really, Anne."

As her stomach muscles tightened, Anne lost her courage and started to move away from him. She could feel his eyes shifted on her, icy and resentful and forced herself to turn back. "I just want you to know that we won't be any threat to you and we'll keep your secret identities secret. We won't tell anyone. You have my word."

"Your words don't mean much to me." He would never forget the fear and helplessness he felt when Sara and Suri went missing. Nor would he forget the torments that Serena, Darryl and Darren went through or the fact that this girl who he had once loosely considered a friend and treated with kindness had not only kidnapped but starved his future daughters for the better part of a week and tried to hurt his Meatball Head.

Unaware of his murderous thoughts, Anne persisted, "Then we'll help you protect the children. Are they really yours and Serena's, Darien? It doesn't make any sense. You..."

Darien's mouth tightened. "You will stay away from the children," he gritted out as he stepped towards her, ignoring the quick fear in her eyes. "In fact you will stay away from Serena. If you so much as go anywhere near any of them, I will make you very sorry. Do you hear me? Am I making myself clear?"

Frustrated despite her fear and remorse, Anne pushed her hand through her hair. "But we could be of some help," she insisted.

"You'll answer any questions the Scouts ask of you when they do but I'll not have you anywhere near Serena or the children. You will **_never_**get the chance to hurt any of them again," the threat in his eyes and the vehemence in his voice came through clear despite his low tone.

Satisfied that he had made his point, Darien turned and walked away from the brunette to reclaim his date.

"I know you're angry," Serena blurted out once she was back in Darien's arms, "but he's my friend. And so is she, in a way. He almost died..."

"_We_ almost died. _Our girls _could have died. _They_ were responsible," he cut her off angrily.

She pressed her face into his shoulder, "But we're all okay. They were misguided and filled with negative energy which I've cleansed."

Looking up at him pleadingly, she continued, "Darien, I wouldn't trust them with our children. I still don't. Not with the children. But the information they have on the Demoniaques could be useful to us. I was merely asking for him to help with that. And yes, I was giving him a second chance at being my friend, a second chance at not betraying that friendship. I don't give up on people, Darien. That's not who I am. I can't change that. Not even for you."

She was cutting right through his temper, slicing it to ribbons, referring to '_their children_' and staring up at him hopefully with those big, soft eyes beseeching his understanding.

The music turned hot and fast. In an abrupt change of mood, Darien gave her an unexpected spin and twirled her back into his arms. He began to move to the music.

He had caught her off guard and it took her a minute to match his steps and rhythm. "I thought you don't dance to fast tracks," she said almost accusingly at his expert moves.

"No. I said I prefer slow music so that I can hold you close, not that I _can't_ or _don't _dance to a fast number," he replied as he spun her body out again and back in so their bodies meshed.

As he took her by the hips to tug her closer, she linked her hands behind his neck, "So, does this mean I'm forgiven?" she asked coyly.

Resting his forehead on hers he let out a weak laugh, "Looks like it, for the moment."

"What do you mean, for the moment?"

"It's your Prom. You get to have fun and make the most of it," he said tenderly before adding teasingly, "I won't have you blaming me for ruining it," to cover the unfamiliar tenderness he felt clogging his chest.

Serena laughed and did try to make the most of her Prom. When she wasn't dancing with Darien or talking to him, she danced with one of the girls or Jason or one the guys and every now and then she'd say yes to the many admirers she had, completely _oblivious_ to their intentions.

When _he_ wasn't dancing with Serena, Darien sat at their table chatting with one Scout or General or another. If they were all dancing, he'd leaned against the wall as he watched her dance, deliberately declining every offer from ladies bold enough to ask him, completely _aware_ of their designs.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **31 July 2013**

**A/N:** Okay, there is actually another almost 2000 words of this chapter that included S/Seiya, D/Saori and a passionate S/D moments that have been written but I'm having trouble tying the moments together and have decided instead to save those scenes for the next chapter. I apologise if this chapter is not what most of you expected. I find that the words don't come easy when I don't feel like writing. These are the words that came to me. So these are the words that I wrote. Please be kind in your review or if you think it's really that bad, just don't bother to review. I'll know that I'll need to revise this chapter by the low review number but I don't think I'm in the state of mind to deal with harsh/demotivating words for the moment.

**CBTM **readers: the last part to **Avenging Guardians** titled **Amy's Advice** will be up soon (hopefully by the weekend) and then it's the last chapter. Those who haven't done so, I really hope you give **CBTM** a chance. It has a wonderful happy ending despite all the angst. I just have to write **Amy's Advice** and post that before I can post the ending (which has been written).

I'll try my very best to keep my promise to finish my stories. I just need to find that drive and motivation again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
